


Prisoners

by Fengyang



Category: Criminal Minds, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Criminal Activities, Gangsters, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic descriptions of violence, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, autonomy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach是全球性幫派的領袖，在一次的臥底任務中綁架了財團繼承人Chris。被囚困的Chris在與世隔絕的幫派總部努力讓自己活下去的同時，逐漸發現了黑幫暴力與血腥的生活後不為人知的一面。強勢的Zach和不願意服輸的Chris爭奪著關係的主權，卻忽略了在愛情的角力中，從來都不會有真正的贏家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前刪掉的一篇，因為對這種題材涉略不深，所以一直想著要好好的潤稿，一拖就拖到現在。  
> 故事最開始的腦洞並不屬於我，因此這篇跟其他篇的主題相差很大，在閱讀以前請 **仔細** 閱讀那些長到嚇人的tag。  
> 這是一個關於自主權(autonomy)的故事，關於在經歷暴力與血腥之後，如何重新取回被奪走的自主權，並找到自我新的定位。然後是的，這個故事充滿了暴力與血腥，但這是一篇以黑幫生活為基調的文，所以我還能說什麼呢。

**洛杉磯市立醫院，17樓，住院部走廊**

 

Jennifer Jareau在走進病房前深深地吸了一口氣，就像她每一次所做的那樣。

 

醫院裡淡淡的消毒水味盈滿了她的鼻腔，儘管不甚好聞，卻仍有效地讓她冷靜了下來，思緒也更加清晰。

 

思考占了她工作中很大的一部份。她在BAU*工作多年，早已習慣在與BAU其他組員的對話中將兇手所留下的蛛絲馬跡抽絲剝繭，然後循線追到兇手。

 

然而，這一次的案子並不是平常她會偵辦的案件範圍。大部分的時候，BAU所偵辦的案子皆是面對不明身份的連環殺手，或是任何可能危及國土安全的案子。可是這一次，她非但已經有了對方的身份，還被嚴正警告了關於這次案件的敏感性。

 

簡單來說，她是被外借的。

 

Zachary Quinto。她在心中默念了一次這次案件罪犯的名字，腦中快速地複習了一遍對方的資料。

 

儘管Quinto一家對於全美的犯罪活動有著不同程度的干涉，但在世界各地皆有影響力的Quinto一家大部分的時候是隸屬於CIA的管轄範圍。隸屬於FBI的BAU本來不接手這樣的案子，如果這一次的困境不是因為CIA捅了一個大簍子的話。

 

五年前，富商Robert Pine對CIA提出請求，要求他們派出一名探員短期保護他十九歲的兒子 Chris Pine，因為他收到了消息，相信有人會在短期內對他的兒子不利。這本來不是什麼大問題，許多佔據了全國大量經濟優勢的權貴都會這麼做。國家提供額外的保護，而做為交換，他們不將公司或是工廠遷出美國，提供美國的人民更多的工作機會和更活躍的經濟。

 

然而，那一次的保護卻搞砸了。CIA派出的探員是Quinto家從未露過面的小兒子。Quinto家的成員身分皆是隱密的，做為下一任繼承人的Zachary Quinto更是從來沒有人見過他的真實長相。誰也沒想過他第一次在情報中確切出現，便是混進CIA，偷走機要的情報並綁走了富商兒子這樣轟轟烈烈的壯舉。

 

他綁走Chris Pine的舉動等同於給CIA迎面打了一巴掌。被偷走的情報本來就是最高機密，要壓下這件事本來不是問題，但是被綁架的人是美國最有影響力的集團繼承人之一這件事就沒有這麼容易被壓下來了。

 

於是，CIA搞砸了簡單的保護任務，而在隔了兩年，Chris Pine的屍體被尋獲後，震怒的Robert Pine則將總公司和工廠移出了美國，對國家造成了不小的經濟創傷。

 

這本來是已經結束了的案子，直到一天前，本來應該已經死亡的Chris Pine出現在洛杉磯的街上。很明顯地，他並沒有死，雖然健康的情況很糟糕，但是那具被下葬的屍體顯然不屬於他。

 

白宮的高層緊急將她派來處理這個案子，因為這一次的案子非但兩邊他們都得罪不起，要是真的傳了出去，還會對國家的顏面造成更嚴重的傷害。

 

她從口袋中拿出自己的識別證，將它展示給站在病房外的配槍探員。對方點點頭，伸手打開房門。

 

※

 

跟病房外的警戒不同，病房內的氛圍顯得很安寧。坐在病床上的男人維持著看著窗外的姿勢，並沒有因為她進入病房時所造成的動靜而回過頭。

 

JJ走到男人的面前，開口：「我是Jennifer Jareau，是FBI的探員。」她再次舉起自己的識別證，將它展示給對方看，「你可以叫我JJ。」

 

「JJ，」病床上的男人點點頭，臉上的表情沒有任何變化，「請。」他比了比窗台邊的椅子。

 

JJ順著對方的意思坐下，訝異地發現男人的輪廓在光影中因為視角高度的不同而有所變化。

 

時間剛剛過了中午，正是一天之內最熱的時候。午後的陽光下，男人看起來很疲倦。他的臉頰因為營養不良而消瘦，眼下的陰影重得嚇人，而臉頰新生的鬍渣子更是增添了他的滄桑。

 

她發現自己忍不住為男人感到心疼。在BAU多年，她見過許多的案例。不幸的事情總是在發生，她的組員亦經常感嘆罪犯永遠也抓不完。但是跟她經手過的大多數的案子比起來，眼前的男人卻格外讓人心憐。他的案子並不是最糟的，卻同樣讓人感到不捨。

 

他才二十四歲，對於許多人而言，生命才剛剛要開始，正是恣意揮灑的時刻，而眼前的男人卻像是已經耗盡了燃油的油燈，在陽光中逐漸凋零。

 

「我可以叫你Chris嗎？」她問。

 

Chris震了震，嘴角勾起一抹小小的弧度，「他也總是叫我Chris。」他的語氣中有著不易察覺的自嘲，「他的Chris。」

 

「許多的囚禁犯都會這麼做，通過非人化被囚禁的人，可以讓他們獲得控制感。」JJ解釋，「如果你需要，我可以叫你Mr. Pine。」她藍色的眼睛對上Chris的，注意到那雙同樣蔚藍的眸中什麼也沒有，只有一片的木然。

 

「不了，」Chris的視線落在自己放在腿上的手背，「叫我Chris吧。」

 

「好的，Chris，」JJ點點頭，開始進入正題，「我今天來，是想要了解一下五年前所發生的事情。」她頓了頓，「因為這件案子的敏感度，總統非常關注。」

 

「你們想透過我知道Zach的事？」Chris問。

 

JJ點點頭。

 

「我已經跟其他人說過了，我是不會說的。」Chris回答，「Zach在你們眼中也許是個壞人，但他並不是真的這麼的壞。」他的聲音聽起來很疲倦，像是許久沒有好好睡上一覺，「這件事情會發生，有很大的程度還是因為我。若真要說起來，我亦逃不了罪責。」

 

「你那時還年輕，心智還不穩定。」JJ說，試圖通過表達同情，來讓對方配合。在來之前她已經聽說過了這年輕的男人有多麼地不配合調查。

 

「是的，我那時就是個被寵壞了的孩子，但那並不能當作我所犯的錯誤的藉口。」

 

「能說給我聽嗎？」JJ問，「讓我知道你究竟犯了什麼錯？」

 

那個問題讓Chris抬起頭，驚訝地看著她。自從在病房中清醒了過來，每一個人都在試圖告知他關於他的不配合，不過是因為斯德哥爾摩症候群在作祟。Zach是邪惡的，而他會是他們扳倒他最有力的工具之一。

 

但眼前的女人不一樣，她的眸中有著溫柔和理解。他看進女人溫柔的眼眸，知道這個人知道那些在看不見的角落裡的黑暗是什麼樣子。

 

「說出來會好過一點，」JJ繼續說，「我知道你很不快樂，你的醫生告訴我你有抑鬱症的現象，你不想吃東西，也不想說話，你覺得一切都是你的錯，但是你不能這麼下去。」她說服道，「你逃出來了，而外面仍有著愛你的人，你知道你的母親有多麼的傷心嗎？」

 

Chris點點頭。他當然知道自己的家人有多麼的難過，但那沒有用，他幫不了自己。他吃不下、睡不著，只要一閉上眼，過去的那五年就浮現在他的眼前，日日夜夜啃食著他，讓他忍不住懷疑如果自己曾經做出了不同的選擇，如今的結局會不會不一樣？Zach和他會不會有一個截然不同的結局？

 

「你不需要擔心你告訴我的一切會被用來對付Zach，」見他有所動搖，JJ再接再厲，「Quinto家的勢力太龐大，我們還需要他來制衡其它的勢力。」她分析著情況，試圖通過邏輯說服對方，「所以你可以告訴我你想說的，我不會用那些資訊來對付Zach，而那可以幫到你，會讓你感到好過的多。」

 

眼前的女人是對的。Zach曾經跟他說過勢力的恐怖平衡。他知道美國政府不會對Zach做什麼，因為牽一髮而動全身，他們無法承擔Quinto家垮台後的後果，而他真的需要跟人談談。

 

過去的五年生活，除了Zach，他沒有太多可以交談的對象。Zach的其他男寵仇視著他，而Zach的手下則因為他的身份而敬畏著他。

 

他需要一個可以平起平坐的交談對象，讓他談談那五年，整理自己的思緒。

 

他 **需要** 知道自己對於Zach究竟抱持著怎樣的想法。

 

所以他發現自己開了口。

 

「妳想知道什麼？」

 

「從最開始說怎麼樣？我們有很多時間。」JJ提議，「你何不告訴我你們怎麼認識的？」

 

Chris輕輕抿唇，「一開始，是我引誘了他......」開頭很難，但是一旦開始以後，這變得沒有這麼困難。「他是被派來保護我的探員，我不喜歡他，太木訥了，那時候的我更喜歡刺激。」

 

「但是？」JJ聽出轉折。

 

「我有個朋友，Wesley，他告訴我他長得很火辣，一個長相火辣的CIA探員是個很好的一夜情對象，他給了我一些催情藥，告訴我應該要跟他來一次。」

 

「你嘗試了嗎？」JJ詢問。

 

「那時候的我喜歡刺激。」Chris回答，沒有承認也沒有否認。「我沒有想到他不是CIA的探員，也一點都不木訥，我所認識的只是他扮演出來的角色。他把那些藥用在我身上，結束以後，我暈過去了，等我再醒來—」

 

他的聲音沉寂下去。

 

JJ知道那個故事的結局。

 

他已經被帶到那個囚困了他五年的地方。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris是被規律的晃動給驚醒的。

 

他不甚舒適地調整了一下自己的姿勢，迷糊中奇怪地想著為什麼今天的床板特別的硬。

 

他的身體規律地晃動著，仍然因為困頓而迷茫的思緒閃過『地震』這個念頭。他開始掙扎起來，反射性地想要起身找一個安全的地方。

 

儘管洛杉磯大多數是小型地震，造成不了什麼傷亡，但身下的震盪感覺起來跟過去的小型地震可不一樣，他不認為繼續待在床上是一個很好的選項。

 

然而，他的身體沒有辦法動。有些什麼東西箍住了他，甚至還隨著他的掙扎而變得更緊。

 

「如果我是你，我不會這麼做的。」一個男人的聲音傳來，「畢竟，你不會想要掉下去的。」

 

那個聲音讓Chris猛地清醒過來。他睜開眼，看見自己並不在床上，而是被一個男人抱在懷中。

 

男人低著頭好笑地瞅著他，褐色的瞳眸滿是戲謔。

 

「Zachary Quinto。」昏迷前的回憶回到他渾沌的思緒，他咬牙切齒地喊出男人的名字。

 

「是的，親愛的？」Zach調侃地問，有力的雙臂將Chris箍得更緊。

 

Chris惱怒地發現自己以公主抱如此羞恥的姿勢被男人抱在懷中。男人大步向前走著，旁邊還有許多他沒有見過的人神情恭謹地跟在男人身後。

 

「把我放下來！」他不爽地掙扎著，想要讓男人把自己放下來。

 

「你確定？」Zach嘲弄地問，「你身上只包著件浴袍，我可不保證會不會不小心讓你走光。」

 

那句輕柔的威脅有效地讓Chris止住了掙扎的動作。

 

男人是對的，他的確感覺到了自己的身上只套了件浴袍。看在上帝的份上，那塊布料甚至不是好好地穿在他的身上，而不過是被胡亂地包在他的身上。他只要稍微移動，就可以感覺到身上的布料危險地滑落。而與此同時，他股間的濕滑提醒了他昏迷前的記憶，他記得自己是如何的在男人的身下尖叫、在男人的玩弄下高潮。那些滿是肉欲的回憶讓他紅了臉，更是不敢移動分毫，就怕再次帶動了那些被遺留在他身體中的情色證明。

 

「很好。」Zach勾起一抹微笑，滿意於對方的配合，腳下大步地跨著步伐，很快就抱著Chris走進了一棟燈火通明的華麗大屋。

 

※

 

Chris一直到自己被放了下來才敢再次移動。

 

Zach讓所有的人都退了出去後，把他在房間中間的那張大床上放了下來。

 

那是一間風格相對簡約的房間，看起來就像是一間品味不錯的旅館房間。有著特大號的床，和一張書桌，甚至沒忘了在落地窗邊放著兩張小沙發和一張小小的矮几。

 

除了沒有電視，這間房間看起來應有盡有，跟Chris去過的許多旅館沒有任何不同。

 

一脫離男人的懷抱，Chris立刻拉攏自己身上的浴袍，縮起腿往床的中央縮去，警戒地看著站在床邊的高大男人。

 

眼前的男人透露著危險的氣息，勁瘦的身軀散發著力量與侵略，像是夜晚埋藏於林中的黑豹，儘管只是動也不動地站在那裡，也不會有誰敢低估了他所隱藏的力量。

 

他後悔過去的自己究竟有多麼盲目，才會相信眼前的男人是無害的，讓他貼身保護自己，甚至愚蠢地送上自己，給了對方一個上好的機會。

 

Zach玩味地看著床上不住縮著自己的人，藍色的大眼中滿是警戒，像是受了驚的小鹿那般看著自己，滿意這個任務告一段落後順手帶回來的伴手禮。

 

「你不需要這麼擔心，」他開口說，聲音中滿是獵食者對於獵物的嘲弄與調戲，「我還有許多事要忙，不會這麼快有時間再要你一次。」

 

那語句中的暗示讓Chris頭皮發麻，「你究竟想要什麼？」他硬著頭皮問，「是錢嗎？我家有很多，只要你讓我打電話—」

 

「我不需要錢，」Zach打斷他，「Quinto家不缺錢。」他微笑著，「但是我缺了一個金髮藍眼的寵物。」

 

他的語氣就好像是任性的小女孩求著母親多買一隻芭比娃娃，以湊齊整個系列似的稀鬆平常。

 

然而，儘管Chris平日並不太注意新聞，他也知道對於惡名昭彰的Quinto一家而言，他的價值恐怕真高不了一隻缺了的芭比娃娃收藏多少。即使他的父親是富比士上有名的富豪，這個身分亦無法給予他太多的庇佑。

 

Pine家有錢，Quinto家也同樣富可敵國。

 

「你要知道，我的父親不會坐視我的失蹤的。」無法以錢說服對方，他只好試圖以權勢壓迫對方——儘管他自己並不覺得眼前的男人會因此動搖。「他既然可以請得動CIA的人來保護我，他就可以請得動CIA的人來找我。」

 

Zach突然將一隻腳跪在床上，身體微微向前傾，嚇得Chris連忙往後退，一直到背部抵上了冰涼的牆壁，才意識到自己已經無路可退。Zach逼得更近，嘴角滿是嗜血的微笑，一手放在床墊上撐著自己的重量，另一手捻起了Chris垂落額際的零亂髮絲，把它們撥回原位，「CIA的那群老鼠追了我這麼多年，連我長什麼樣子都不知道，甚至還被我混了進去，」他熱燙的氣息吐在Chris敏感的耳上，「你說，他們有多大的可能性能成功找到你？」

 

很小。Chris在心底回答。他當然知道這樣的機率有多麼的小，但他不能讓對方查覺到他究竟有多麼的害怕。有時候，虛張聲勢也是談判中很重要的一環。

 

「別擔心，」Zach濕熱的舌挑逗地滑過Chris的耳垂，「等他們找到你的時後，他們就會發現你是自願留下來的。」

 

「我不會。」那濕熱的觸碰讓Chris打了一個顫，「我會讓他們把你關進監獄裡，讓你在裡頭腐爛。」

 

「不，你不會的，親愛的Christopher，」Zach的語氣中滿是肯定，「因為你將會愛上我。」

 

「什麼樣的人會愛上你這種變態？」Chris反唇相譏。

 

「你。你將會發現我非常地—」Zach微笑，大掌滑上Chris無法動彈的臀部，輕輕捏了一把，慢條斯理地結束那個句子，「迷人。」

 

來自臀部的刺激讓Chris彈了起來，掙扎著想要逃離男人，「你瘋了，我才不會這麼想。」

 

「你已經這麼想了，」Zach微笑，眸中滿是戲謔，「否則，你也不會試圖引誘我了，不是嗎？」

 

他重新站了起來，理了理身上的衣物。相較於Chris的衣衫不整，他身上的衣服簡直筆挺得可怕——只要可以忽略他西裝褲上早些時候Chris沾上去的精液的話。

 

「好了，你去洗澡吧，你會發現這裡有所有你需要的東西。」Zach指著衣櫃，「衣櫃裡有你的尺碼的衣服，全部都是給你的，讓你自己像在家一樣愜意，」他說，然後想了想，「不對，這裡已經是你的家了。」

 

Chris惱怒地拿起枕頭朝向男人扔過去，Zach伸手揮掉它，毫不客氣地大笑出聲，走出房門。

 

 

 

 

 

*BAU，Behavioral Analysis Unit，行為分析部門。


	2. Chapter 2

待Zach一離開，Chris立刻檢查起整間房間。

 

他套好自己身上的浴袍，尋找著房間內是否有任何可以提供通訊的東西。

 

電話、電腦，隨便一個什麼，只要可以讓他對外求援就好。

 

那男人是危險的，笨蛋才會乖乖留下來。

 

然而，儘管房間內並不缺日常的用品，卻沒有任何的通訊軟體。看在老天的份上，這房間甚至沒有任何能夠與外界有所連結的電子產品，包括電視。

 

完全的獨立，完全的與世隔絕。

 

就在他彎下身檢查書桌的時候，房門被再次地打開，一個懶洋洋的聲音傳來。

 

「忘了告訴你，不要想試著逃跑，」去而復返的Zach靠在門板上，懶洋洋地說，「你不會在這裡找到任何可以跟外界接觸的東西，而在這屋子四周輪班的守衛對逃跑者可不怎麼溫柔。」

 

Chris忿忿不平地從書桌下退了出來——還因為被Zach開門的聲音嚇到而撞到了頭——用自己最兇狠的眼神瞪著那個站在門口的男人。

 

「不錯的眼神。」Zach勾起一抹玩味的笑，眼神露骨地看著Chris浴袍下裸露的小腿，「下次你可能需要避免做出這樣的動作，像那樣高高翹起你的屁股，簡直就是一種邀請。」他遺憾地搖了搖頭，「真可惜我有很多事情要做，不能立刻再要你一次。」

 

「他們會找到我的。」Chris不安地收著自己的腿，虛張聲勢，「而到時後，你會在監獄裡度過你的下半生。」

 

「我們到時候就會知道了。」Zach依然笑容可掬。他撐直自己的身體，「好了，我真的該走了。跟CIA那群老鼠玩了這麼久，要做的事情簡直堆得像山一樣高。」他的手搭上門把，在把門關起前看著Chris，「安分點，Christopher，也許去洗個澡什麼的。」他說，「我留在你屁股裡的精液可能會害你拉肚子，你應該在那之前把自己清理乾淨。」

 

因為對方的話，Chris氣得渾身發抖——哦是的，他當然記得幾個小時前他本來想上對方，結果卻反而被上了的事情，更別提他現在身上黏濘得難受。

 

「把你自己弄乾淨，就像幾個小時前一樣，我喜歡我的玩具乾乾淨淨地等著我。」

 

「我不是你的玩具！」Chris咆哮。

 

「是的，你是，肯尼*。」Zach扔下最後一句話，關上了房間的大門。

 

※

 

Chris把自己放進熱水中，熱燙的水溫讓他緊繃的神經微微放鬆了一些。

 

他已經放棄了逃跑的嘗試，至少暫時是。在花了半個小時裡裡外外地檢查過整間房間後，他不得不承認他沒有辦法找到任何可以對外求援的物品。

 

窗外的景色是一片遼闊的草坪，上面不時經過武裝的守衛，而更遠處是一片又一片一望無際的森林和山峰，讓他懷疑就算他能成功離開這棟房子，成功離開那片森林的可能性恐怕也低得可憐。

 

他甚至懷疑自己現在在某座與世隔絕的高山上，或著更糟，是在山脈中。

 

所以，在知道了短期內——至少在他搞清楚那些守衛的輪班時間前——都不可能成功地逃跑後，他決定讓自己好好地休息。

 

好好地休息，才有足夠的精神制定並執行逃跑的計畫。

 

他的身體仍然因為先前激烈的性愛而痠痛著，兩條腿更是痛得不屬於他自己似的，更別提男人先前射在他體內的精液讓他覺得小腹內有股怪異的脹痛感。

 

他咬唇，把自己埋到浴缸深處——感謝上帝，儘管Zach是個混帳，他對傢俱跟裝潢的選擇還是不錯的，這是個既美觀又實用的浴缸——苦惱著要如何把男人早些時候搞進他身體裡的精液弄出來。

 

他遲疑了一下，試探性地把手往自己的身後探去。

 

手指一碰到自己的後穴，他立刻倒抽了一口氣，尖銳的疼痛席捲了他。儘管經過充分的潤滑與擴張，男人的後穴畢竟不是拿來做愛的地方，更別提這是他的第一次，更是加劇了他的情況。

 

他遲疑地把自己的手指探進那個因為劇烈摩擦而紅腫的穴口，咬著唇忍著那股疼痛，想要把殘留在身體裡的液體弄出來。

 

那不是一個太容易的動作，他總是找不到對的角度放進自己的手，更別提那些液體埋的很深，反著手根本不可能用得到。

 

他將手指戳刺進身體中，身體被異物入侵的感覺提醒了他幾個小時前的那場性愛。

 

粗壯，有力，充滿了佔有慾與征服。

 

過於熱辣的回憶讓他紅了臉，他強迫自己將注意力專注在下身的疼痛上，專心清理著自己。

 

再辛苦了好一陣子後，他總算勉強地弄出了一些埋藏在他身體裡的液體。

 

他鬆了一口氣，抽出自己的手指，將自己埋進熱水中，直到水面淹過他的唇，裊裊的蒸氣薰燙著他的鼻尖。

 

他沒有想過性愛是這個樣子的。

 

Wesley跟他形容過，他知道第一次會很困難，也許還會不太舒服，可是他從未想過，性愛也可以如此的瘋狂。

 

那些瘋狂的啃咬、粗魯的撞擊，和迴盪在房內的淫靡拍打聲，一遍又一遍地刺激著他的感官。

 

被束縛的身體毫無自主權，他只能任由著男人刺激著他的感官，擾亂著他的理智。

 

黑髮的男人掠奪般的眸子驀地跳了出來，Chris甩甩頭，想要將那雙眼睛趕出腦海。

 

他甩頭的動作揚起了水波，他不小心嗆到了一些，湧進鼻腔內的水讓他劇烈地嗆咳起來。

 

他抓著浴缸的邊緣，劇烈地咳嗽著，想要將那些水咳出。因為那些咳嗽，讓他咳得滿臉通紅，眸中溢滿了生理性的淚水。

 

好不容易緩過氣，Chris放鬆下來，趴在浴缸的邊緣，覺得自己蠢斃了。

 

停下，Chris Pine，不要在想那個男人。

 

※

 

不知道到底是Zach真的很忙，還是他已經將Chris拋之腦後，接下來的幾天Zach都沒有再出現過。

 

對此，Chris小小地慶幸著。少了男人的干擾，讓他有更多的時間和精神思考著如何逃跑。

 

經過了幾天的觀察，他不得不說這裡的守衛十分的森嚴，逃跑幾乎全無可能。

 

但是更讓他感到奇怪的，是這裡的人似乎並不想離開。

 

是的，他已經見過其他的人了，其他在Zach口中被稱呼為男寵的人。

 

那些供Zach玩弄取樂，並以得到Zach的寵愛為榮的人。

 

而他之所以知道這些，是因為很不幸的，在其他人——不管是守衛還是其他男寵——的眼中，他也是那些人的其中一員。

 

而因為某些不知名的原因，其他的男寵非常地仇視他，視他為巨大的威脅。

 

根據他的旁敲側擊，男寵們生活的地區與幫中的事物是完全隔開的。他們居住於大宅的西翼，而Zach的住所則在東翼。除了解決生理需求，Zach很少離開東翼到西翼這裡。

 

他們所生活的區域屬於Zach的私人範圍，除了服侍的僕人與巡邏的守衛，幫中的人是不被允許接近這裡的。

 

「你不要以為少主親自抱著你回來，你的地位就比較高貴了。」

 

他第一次被找麻煩的時候，他正在餐廳中吃著自己的午餐——這鬼地方真的就像間飯店，甚至有著二十四小時提供食物的餐廳和廚房——幾個男人圍住他的桌子。那些男人妖嬈得簡直讓他毛骨悚然，他吞下自己口中的食物，警戒地看著他們。

 

經過幾天的嘗試，他當然知道這些人不喜歡自己。人類總是排斥外來者，而對他們來說，他就是那個具有威脅性的外來者。

 

「我不知道你在說什麼。」他簡短地說，一邊遺憾自己恐怕不能好好吃頓午飯了。

 

也許他可以打包一些回房間，然後好好享受安靜的午餐？

 

其中一個花枝招展的男人尖銳地笑起來，打斷了他對於午餐的盤算：「他說他不知道我們在說什麼呢，」他嘲諷地說，「看來也不過是另外一個虛有其表的草包。」

 

Chris站起來，決定捧著自己的食物回房間去，而非留在這裡聽這些男人冷嘲熱諷。

 

其中一個男人抓住了他的肩膀，並打翻了他手中的盤子。

 

「嘿！那是今天最後一份布丁！」Chris惋惜地看著翻倒在地上的食物——廚房今天做了他最愛的法式布丁，這可是這幾天以來唯一令人振奮的事了。

 

他本來打算留到最後再慢慢享用的，直到這些蠢貨打斷了他的午餐。

 

「你應該擔心的是你這張漂亮的小臉蛋。」另外一個男人不懷好意地看著他，手指喀啦喀啦作響。

 

Chris重重地嘆了一口氣，認命地開始鬆起自己的筋骨。

 

「喲，小家貓生氣了，」三個男人互相看了眼對方，誇張地爆笑出聲，然後其中一個說：「怎麼樣，要來場貓架*嗎，小貓咪？真是太遺憾你是這裡唯一的女人了。」

 

Chris的回答是猝不及防的一拳，狠狠地轟在男人自大的臉上。

 

「你，話太多。」他煩躁地說，心情因為好好的午餐被打斷而糟糕透頂。

 

男人尖叫一聲，伸手摸了摸自己的鼻子。他的鼻子正以怪異的角度扭曲著，鮮紅的血從鼻孔里不斷地流出來。

 

Chris還來不及疑惑男人的鼻子怎麼看起來不像普通的骨折，男人就尖叫了起來，「啊！我的鼻子！我花了十幾萬做的鼻子！」

 

原來是整形的嗎？難怪看起來跟普通的骨折不太一樣！身為男人如此在意外貌也算是奇葩，Chris一邊目瞪口呆地想著，一邊偏過頭閃躲另外一名男人的攻擊。

 

他矮下身體，順手抓住男人的肩膀，給了男人一記又重又狠的過肩摔。

 

因為莫名其妙地被擄來，他的心情本來就糟得可以，這些人在這種時候自己送上門來，可不能怪他下手失了力道。對摔在地上的男人補了一腳，將對方徹底踹暈過去後，他瞇起雙眼，盯著剩下唯一一個男人。

 

就是他！打翻了他的布丁！

 

男人慌張地退了幾步，在意識到餐廳中的其他人都在盯著這裡後，又勉強鼓起自己的胸膛。

 

「你......你不要以為我會怕你！」他叫囂完，衝向Chris。

 

Chris向一旁稍稍偏過自己的身體，輕鬆閃開男人的衝撞，而那男人居然就這樣衝進了一旁放著乾淨碗盤跟餐具的桌子，頓時整間屋子都是連綿不絕的碗盤破碎聲。

 

這些人肯定沒有受過正統的近身搏擊訓練，Chris想著，懷疑一個人究竟要多蠢才會攻擊目標不成還反而撞翻一整桌的碗盤。

 

他走向那人，審視男人身上的傷口。

 

男人身上佈滿了大大小小的割傷，正頭昏眼花地癱軟在一堆碎片中，看來是站不起來了。

 

真可惜，他還沒打過癮呢，而且他還沒幫他的布丁報仇。

 

Chris嘆了口氣，轉而朝向另外一名抓著乾淨的盤子，還沒有開始拿食物的人。

 

「盤子。」他說。

 

「什麼？」那個男人呆滯地反問。

 

「盤子，可以給我嗎？」Chris好脾氣地重覆，滿是無奈，「他把所有的盤子都弄碎了。」

 

男人立刻把手中的盤子塞到他的手中，轉過身逃之夭夭，像是身後有什麼怪物追趕似的。

 

Chris滿意地在盤子中塞滿食物，心滿意足地捧著他的新午餐回到自己的房間。

 

※

 

晚上，就在Chris睡得迷迷糊糊的時候，一個男人爬上了他的床。

 

他反射性地想要攻擊，但因為處於熟睡期，他的身體沒有什麼力氣，而那男人輕易就抓住了他所擊出的拳頭。

 

一股沁涼的味道傳來，Chris放鬆了自己的身體。

 

是Zach，不是更多來找麻煩的男寵。

 

「我聽說你今天在餐廳驚天動地地大幹了一場。」Zach低笑著，一邊強迫著把Chris抱進自己的懷中，「不得不說，那讓我印象深刻。」

 

「他們弄翻了我的布丁。」Chris不滿地解釋，一邊掙扎著想要脫離男人的懷抱。

 

「布丁？你把三個人打成那樣，就只是因為他們弄翻了你的布丁？」Zach不可思議地問，一隻手探進了Chris的褲子。

 

那讓Chris不安地掙扎了起來，奈何因為是在深眠期被吵醒，他並無法有效地控制自己的身體。

 

「我好不容易等到廚房做了法式布丁—」他在男人的手不重不輕地捏了一下他的臀部時抽了一口氣。

 

「以後想吃的話告訴廚房一聲，讓他們做就好了。」Zach漫不經心地說，翻身壓上Chris，並掀起了他的睡衣下襬。

 

「脫掉。」他簡潔地命令，「把你身上的衣服全都脫掉。」

 

Chris被壓在男人的身下，看著男人在黑暗中炯炯有神的眸光。「你不是真的以為我會照做吧？」

 

Zach危險地笑起來，「不要忘了你的身分。」

 

「我不是你的玩具。」Chris重申。

 

「是的，你就是。」Zach俯下身，一手壓制著Chris的雙手，另一手隔著睡褲搓揉著Chris的性器。男人灼熱的氣息吹在Chris的耳邊，引來他一陣陣戰慄。「你是我的新玩具。」

 

在男人的逗弄下，Chris的性器逐漸抬起了頭。

 

「如果你不是，那麼你為什麼這幾天如此地安分，親愛的Christopher？守衛告訴我你沒有試圖逃跑。」他用勃起的下身曖昧地頂了頂Chris的小腹，「難道不是因為你捨不得離開這個嗎？就跟其他的人一樣？」

 

那讓Chris反射性地夾緊了自己的雙腿，「也許—」他倒抽一口氣，感覺到自己的睡褲與內褲被人拔掉，而Zach正用著自己的性器摩擦著他的。「—也許我只是在等著適當的時機。」

 

「嗯......我可以跟你擔保你絕對不會有的。」Zach將Chris翻了過來，「你走不出這裡，」他挑眉，用腿壓制住Chris踢蹬的腿，用空出來的手從抽屜中拿出潤滑液，並扭開了瓶蓋，擠在Chris的臀縫中，「而他們找不到你。」

 

那股涼意讓Chris清醒了些，可身體的力氣仍然沒有回復。「你就不怕我打傷你更多的男寵？」

 

「我不在乎。」Zach將一隻手指刺入Chris的身體，把臀縫中冰涼的潤滑液送進那緊緻的後穴。「這是個弱肉強食的世界，他們自己不長眼招惹了打不贏的人，那只能說他們愚蠢。」

 

Chris擰著眉，感覺著男人的指在他的體內探索著。

 

他不該因為這幾天Zach都沒有出現而放下自己的戒心。他本來打算再過兩天，讓他藏夠了足夠的食物跟清水時才逃跑的。他已經摸清楚守衛的交班時間，只要有足夠的乾糧便可以上路。

 

但他萬萬沒想到Zach居然會在今晚出現。

 

他咬著唇，知道自己必須表現得安分一點，才能放鬆男人的戒心。

 

所以他強迫著自己放鬆。

 

「你學得很快，」感覺到那緊緻的穴口不再緊緊地咬著自己手指，Zach滿意地探入了更多的手指。「我喜歡聰明一點的玩具。」

 

「我是柏克利的新生。」Chris在男人按壓上那敏感的腺體時洩出一絲呻吟。

 

「這就是你們這些有錢人愛做的，是吧？」Zach惡意地戳弄著被箝制住的年輕軀體，「從小受最好的教育，然後進入名校，」他抽回自己的手指，在自己的陰莖上抹上更多的潤滑劑，「等到一畢業，就有美好光明的前程在等著你們。」

 

他粗魯地將自己送進對方的體內，過大的粗壯讓Chris疼痛得再次劇烈掙扎起來。

 

儘管已經不是第一次，不是用來承受性器的後穴仍然無法適應過大的粗壯。

 

「這樣，只會讓人更想將你玷污。」Zach繼續說，下身開始抽動，「我會讓你在我的身下臣服，」他抽送的速度越來越快，又重又狠地頂在對方的敏感腺體上，「直到你心甘情願地臣服於我，跟我一起留在這個滿是泥沼的地方。」

 

Chris終於忍不住尖叫出聲，雙腿無力地蹬著，過多的刺激讓他拱起身子，更主動地將自己送進男人的撞擊中。

 

「不......不要射在裡面......」他哀求。

 

Zach狠狠地聳動著下身，絲毫不理身下人兒的哀求，直到灼熱的液體從他欲望的頂端射出，激烈地噴射在對方的體內，「直到你身上再也沒有那些討人厭的光明。」他語調高傲地宣佈。

 

而Chris，只是在那股灼熱衝進身體裡時幾不可見地顫了顫，垂下他萎靡的藍眼。

 

 

 

 

 

*肯尼，芭比的男友。  
*貓架，catfight，意指女人間的劇烈爭吵。


	3. Chapter 3

**洛杉磯市立醫院，病房1701**

 

「你提到你有計劃地貯存清水跟食物，」JJ在椅子上換了個姿勢。「所以，你有機會執行你的計劃嗎？」

 

「一開始沒有。」Chris坦承。「Zach在接下來的幾天都在，他是一個性欲很強的人，幾乎每一晚都要。」他形容這項事實時顯得非常抽離，彷彿在那個環境的人並不是他。「我一直到幾個月後才注意到這是其他男寵如此討厭我的原因。他們覺得我獨佔了Zach，他們不喜歡這樣。」

 

「所以，這代表你之後找到機會了？」聽出了對方的言下之意，JJ詢問。

 

「是的，大約在一個月後。」Chris說。「因為我一直表現良好，所以Zach對我放下了戒心。」他放在膝蓋上的手指抽蓄了一下，「有一天晚上，他沒有來，他上了別人那裡去，我......我抓到機會逃跑了，但那是一個錯誤。」他微微發起抖來。「如果沒有Zach，我早就死了。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

一聲又一聲的狼嘯在黑暗中迴盪，濃密的樹林和山谷干擾了聲音的傳遞，讓人無法分辨出聲音的來源。Chris吞了口唾液，抓緊肩上用衣物做成的克難背包，頭皮發麻地拼命眨著眼，想在一片黑暗中確認自己的方向。

 

或者，確切一點說，是不讓自己落入某個飢餓的猛獸口中。

 

是的，他逃出來了。趁著守衛交班的時刻，偷偷地溜出了那幢大宅。

 

Zach連著好幾個晚上都在他那裡，像是怎麼樣也要不夠他，每每讓他在激烈的性愛中幾近昏迷，才願意讓他昏昏沉沉地睡去。

 

黑髮的男人有著無可比擬的床上技巧——儘管並沒有可以比較的對象，Chris也可以很確定——因為即使他並不願意，男人卻總有辦法激起他的性欲。

 

那讓他感到恐懼。身為一名男性，就算他並不愚蠢，卻仍可悲地受限於生理的衝動。他害怕再這麼下去，自己終將如Zach所預言的一樣，再也捨不得離開。就像其他的男寵，日復一日地虛度光陰，只求能夠獲得Zach的垂憐。

 

不，他不會放任自己如此墮落下去，更別提他不是自願來到這裡，這不是他所選擇的生活。

 

所以，當Zach今晚沒有出現，他就知道，他的機會到了。

 

他從床底下拿出預先藏好的麵包與水，並從衣櫃中拿出棉製的衣服，把所有他能夠放進去的食物與水全塞進去，然後製成一個克難的背包。

 

他甚至記得多穿了幾件保暖的衣服——那有些困難，因為衣櫃裡的衣服全是適用於屋內的，並沒有適用於野外保暖的外衣——然後趁著守衛交班的時候，偷偷地溜了出去。

 

一開始，一切都很順利。他按計劃好地避開了守衛的視線和監視器——感謝他從小就喜歡甩開那些煩死人的保鑣，對此他經驗豐富——一直走出了大宅和那片草坪。

 

但當他走進森林後，他就不這麼確定了。

 

黑暗掩護了他，讓他成功地溜出那幢宅子，逃離了Zach的勢力範圍。但相同的，黑暗也剝奪了他在森林中的能見度。

 

夜晚的森林是一片的濃黑，深沉得幾乎伸手不見五指。他在黑暗中摸索著，試圖確認自己的方向，讓自己不至于在黑暗中摔斷自己的脖子，或是誤入某個猛獸的巢穴。

 

他不曉得自己在森林中走了多久，黑暗中一切都安靜得可怕。他無法確認自己的方位，也無法知曉時間的流逝。一切彷彿凝固了。在濃黑中，只有微喘的呼吸聲和劇烈的心跳是他真正存在的唯一證明。

 

Chris打著哆嗦，一邊祈禱著旭日東昇。儘管今晚月色皎潔，天空中甚至沒有什麼烏雲，在濃密的森林中這並沒有什麼作用，因為月色並無法穿透茂密的樹葉。

 

更糟的是，他忘記把棉質衣物會吸汗這件事納入考量。儘管在平时，棉質的衣物既透氣又吸汗，但在山林中，這很顯然是個糟糕透頂的選項。

 

在吸了汗水後，他身上的衣物很快因為山中的低溫而變得冰冷，大量地奪取了他的體溫，讓他冷得直發顫。

 

他顫抖著唇，小心翼翼地用手中的樹枝確認著腳下的土地究竟是鬆軟的泥土還是萬丈的深淵，一邊努力在黑暗中前進。

 

突然，一個沉重的呼吸聲傳來。

 

儘管什麼都看不到，Chris仍反射性地轉向聲音的方向，並舉起了手中木棍。

 

「誰在那裡？」他問，聲音中的顫抖也不知是因為寒冷還是因為恐懼。

 

回答他的，是一聲不懷好意的獸類低吼，和一雙在黑暗中發著光的眼睛。

 

不管那是什麼，那都是一匹在夜間的獵食者。

 

該死的。

 

Chris在心中低咒，懷疑全世界都在跟他作對。除了一把從餐廳中摸來的牛排刀，他身上並沒有任何可以保護自己的武器，而他懷疑那把牛排刀能幫得上什麼忙。

 

選中獵物的獸類朝他撲來。Chris在最後一刻避開對方的攻擊，但對方尖銳的爪子仍然劃破了他身上的衣物，甚至劃傷了他的皮膚，讓他疼得嘶了一聲。

 

那巨大的獸並沒有氣餒，而是再次朝他撲來。Chris腳下一滑，滾下了斜坡。

 

幸運的是，那個斜坡並不很陡，也不是特別深，所以除了輕微的擦傷，他並沒有什麽大礙。而不幸的是，那代表把他當成食物的獵食者也可以輕易下來。

 

斜坡下的空地相對的空曠，讓些許的月色照了進來。四周仍然很黑，但比完全沒有好。

 

Chris借著微弱的月光，看清了對方黑色的眼睛，和森森的白牙。

 

那是一匹狼。

 

灰色的狼長嘯一聲，跟著滑下斜坡，視線仍然盯著他。Chris吞了口唾沫，抓緊手中的牛排刀——那是剛才在混亂中他抓住的唯一一件東西，他肩上的背包和原本用來確定地勢的長棍早就不知道掉到哪裡去了。

 

他的手心全是汗，讓他必須非常努力才能握住那把牛排刀。

 

灰狼再次朝他撲來。儘管Chris並未來得及避開灰狼，憑藉著多年自由搏擊的訓練，他仍在最後一刻將手中的牛排刀刺向對方脆弱的咽喉。

 

灰狼將他壓在身下，露出森森的白牙。Chris曲起膝蓋，狠狠地踹向灰狼的胯部——不管是什麼物種的弱點都是一樣的——一邊試圖把自己手中的牛排刀刺得更深。

 

他腿部的攻擊似乎起了作用，讓灰狼吃痛地跳了開來，但他手中的牛排刀卻沒有如他所願那般刺進對方的咽喉。

 

儘管他掌握好了時機和角度，但對方的毛皮太厚太膨鬆，牛排刀不夠銳利，刺不穿被毛皮覆蓋的咽喉。

 

被踹疼的灰狼不爽地看著他，尖銳的爪子在滿地的樹葉上刨了刨，再次做出了攻擊的姿態。

 

Chris往後退了退，嚥了口唾液。他現在手中什麼也沒有了，那把牛排刀掉在離灰狼更近的地方，他無法在不惹怒對方的情況下先一步撿到它。

 

他剛剛應該刺眼睛的，Chris後悔地想著，知道今天就會是自己的忌日。

 

灰狼朝他撲來，Chris伸出手想要擰住對方的脖子。但灰狼太大隻，他抓不住，更別提掐住對方。灰狼咬上他的胳膊，把他甩到一旁。Chris撞上了樹，疼得眼冒金星，一時間再也使不上力。

 

見他暫時失去了反抗的力氣，灰狼滿意地走向他。

 

Chris閉上眼，心底祈禱著對方會先咬掉自己的腦袋，讓他可以死得快一些，不會經歷太多的痛苦。

 

突然，一陣急促的奔跑聲傳來。灰狼警戒地看向聲音的來源，下一個瞬間，一道黑影撲上了灰狼，兩道身影扭打在一起。

 

聽見了混亂的聲響，Chris睜開眼睛，意外地發現與灰狼扭打在一起的並不是另一隻想要搶食物的獸，而是一個人。

 

一個男人。

 

是Zach。

 

一個手電筒滾落在他的腳邊，在黑暗中發著刺眼的光。

 

Chris慌亂中撿起手電筒，一路往後退，直到背部抵上樹幹。

 

他把手電筒照向扭打在一起的一人一獸，手電筒的光芒將眼前暴力又血腥的一幕照得無比清晰。而直到這一刻，Chris才知道Zach過去對自己那些粗暴舉動都不算什麽。

 

Zach掄起拳頭，狠狠地朝著灰狼的腦袋來了一拳。灰狼吃痛，咬上Zach的胳膊。Chris可以看見那森森的白牙陷進肉裡，帶出鮮紅的血絲。

 

Zach沒有停下手上的攻擊。他更重更狠地揍著灰狼，強迫對方鬆口。灰狼鬆了口，爪子抓向Zach。

 

Zach快速地側下身，但沒有完全避開灰狼的攻擊。

 

Chris倒抽了一口氣，驚恐地看著灰狼的爪子劃破了Zach的腰腹，而男人的胳膊甚至還在滲著血。

 

但Zach看起來卻一點都不介意。他任由灰狼撲向自己，從腰帶中抽出了一樣東西。

 

一人一獸扭打著，然後突然間，全都不動了。

 

Chris瞪大眼，懷疑Zach被灰狼咬死了，接著他看見被壓在下面的男人動了動，把身上的灰狼推了開來。

 

Zach瞇著眼看著腹部開了兩個血洞的灰狼，對方正微弱地發著哀鳴，拿著槍的左手對著灰狼的腦袋開出最後一槍。

 

灰狼徹底不動了，Zach低下身來確定灰狼已經完全死去，才轉過身走向Chris。

 

泊泊的血從他胳膊上流下，Chris這才看見對方手上拿著一把裝了消音器的手槍。

 

Zach彎下身，撿起地上那把掉落的刀，挑起眉，「認真的？一把牛排刀？」

 

Chris屏息看著眼前在黑暗中浴著血，卻渾身迸發著力量的男人。

 

Zach扔掉那把刀，對著Chris伸出了手，「遊戲時間結束了，小倉鼠。」

 

※

 

Zach拿過Chris手中的手電筒，粗魯地拽著Chris往前走。

 

不同於Chris，他似乎很熟悉附近的地形，毫不遲疑地扯著Chris往其中一個方向前進，甚至沒有費心確定方向。

 

男人在黑暗中的存在感如此強烈，Chris驚訝地發現，剛才那個陰森恐怖的森林看起來竟然也沒這麼可怕了。

 

走了不過十來分鐘，Chris可以看見前端的黑暗中有著一點又一點的微弱光芒。白色的燈光在幽暗的森林中晃動，遠遠地看起來，像是天空中隱隱閃爍的星子。

 

Zach吹了一個響亮的口哨，霎時間，所有的燈光都聚集起來，照在他們身上。

 

早已適應了黑暗的瞳孔被刺眼的光芒刺激得疼痛，Chris瞇起眼，這才發現那些光是更多的手電筒。

 

拿著手電筒和武器的守衛聚集在他們身邊，無數的手電筒把他們周遭照得恍如白晝。

 

「少主，你受傷了！」其中一名領隊模樣的男人詫異地看著Zach不斷淌著血的手臂，驚呼。

 

「小傷，不礙事。」Zach不在意地說，下命令道：「東邊的空地那裡有我剛剛殺的狼，派人去把牠帶回來。」

 

「是。」那人恭謹地回應。

 

「還有，讓其他的人回來吧。」Zach一邊說，一邊拽著Chris繼續往前走。

 

那人立刻翻起衣領，對著別在衣領上的無線電下了令，一邊小跑步跟了上來。

 

其他的人也陸續跟上，恭敬地走在Zach和Chris的後方，用手中的手電筒替他們照亮前行的路。

 

Zach的步伐跨得很大，Chris踉踉蹌蹌地試圖跟上對方，不經意間瞄到了男人被手電筒的光照得輪廓分明的側臉。

 

他應該要感到害怕的，Chris想著。Zach的臉色很難看，抿著唇不出聲。Chris知道因為他的逃跑，Zach肯定氣炸了，但是他看著對方冷厲的側臉，竟然有種奇異的安心感。

 

黑暗中，男人驅走了黑暗，殺死了可怕的猛獸。

 

他咬唇，乖巧地由著對方拖著自己，穿越黑暗的森林，重新回到燈火通明的大宅。

 

※

 

Zach一直把Chris拖到那間原本囚禁Chris的房間才停下腳步。他遏止了想要跟上的守衛，粗魯地關上房間的門板。

 

「我本來以為你會更聰明一點的。」Zach瞇著眼，朝著站在房間裡的Chris逼近。滿身泥濘跟血跡的他看起來野蠻又殘暴。「你應該知道惹怒我是什麽下場。」

 

Chris仍在打著哆嗦，他身上的衣服因為方才的惡鬥，濕得更加厲害，讓他分不清自己不斷顫抖究竟是因為冷還是因為害怕。

 

Zach上前，把仍在發抖的青年扔進浴室裡，轉開了水龍頭。

 

花灑噴出來的水一開始很冷，讓站在淋浴間的Chris抖得更加厲害。同樣被水花打得濕透的男人看起來卻一點也沒有被那些冰涼的水珠影響。Zach站在Chris面前，瞇著眼命令：「把你身上的衣服脫掉。」

 

沉默中，Chris照做了。他花了不少時間拉扯那些濕答答的衣物，直到自己全身赤裸地站在男人的面前。

 

胳膊上的傷沒有他所想像的嚴重，因為穿了許多層衣物，灰狼並沒有在他身上造成太大的傷害。儘管因為那些灑在他身上的熱水，讓他的視線有些模糊不清，他仍能看見面前的Zach那副令人印象深刻的慘狀。

 

不像Chris，Zach身上只穿著輕薄的衣物。少掉了衣物的保護，灰狼每一次尖銳的啃咬與銳利的爪擊是實實在在地打在他身體上。

 

他的胳膊上有著深可見骨的齒痕，正在啪搭啪搭地流著血，而他的腰側被撕開了很大一條口子，沒有胳膊上的來的深，但是也在淌著血絲，更別提他身上那些大大小小的擦傷，在浴室明亮的燈光下更是明顯。

 

「你的傷口—」Chris依然抖著，但他仍遲疑地開口：「會感染的。」

 

Zach挑眉。

 

Chris伸出手，帶上試探的語氣：「......我幫你清洗傷口。」

 

像是確定了他是真心這麼想，Zach開始脫去自己身上的衣物。少掉了衣物的遮掩，他身上大大小小的傷口更是明顯，Chris感覺到自己的心一緊，愧疚感不知道從身體深處什麼地方鑽出來，慢慢湧上心頭。

 

如果不是他，Zach不會受這麼多的傷。Zach本來可以讓他被灰狼咬死，他甚至可以不顧慮他，一槍斃了灰狼。但是為了不誤傷他，Zach願意選擇了更危險的方法，與灰狼以身相搏。

 

他垂眸看著男人沾了泥汙的大腳，兩人身上的血水與泥水被乾淨的水珠沖落，在粗糙的地板上化成一個紅赭色的漩渦，旋轉著流進排水孔。

 

「如果你以為討好我就會讓我原諒你的話，你就錯了。」就在Chris擠了沐浴乳，小心地避開Zach的傷口，替他清潔著身上的血污時，Zach開口，「你敢逃走，就應該要有承受我怒氣的自覺。」

 

Chris咬著唇，手下仍在繼續著清洗的動作，嘴上卻學著他的語氣說道：「我知道，但如果你以為我這樣做是在討好你，你就錯了。」

 

Zach伸出沒有受傷的那隻手，抓住Chris的胳膊，把對方的身體帶向自己：「嘴硬的小倉鼠，哈？」

 

男人熾熱的體溫從兩人緊緊貼著的肌膚傳至Chris身上，Chris屏住氣息。

 

「證明給我看。」Zach慢條斯理地說，滾燙的氣息吐在Chris的耳邊。「證明你知錯了。」

 

Chris僵住。挑逗著他的感官的，不只是男人引人旖旎的語氣，還有那逐漸抬頭，正頂在他小腹上的堅挺。

 

他早該知道的，這男人不會如此容易的放過他。

 

他為難的看著男人，想像過去一樣推開對方，但眼角的餘光又掃到對方手臂上皮開肉綻的傷口。

 

不論其它，這男人不顧自己的安危救了他。

 

這只是一種報答，一種交易。他告訴自己。

 

咬了咬唇，伸手擠了更多的沐浴乳，他慢慢地在男人的面前跪了下來。

 

貼近了距離，男人張揚的欲望在他面前更是猙獰得可怕，讓他不自覺地嚥了口唾液。

 

他生澀地把自己沾滿了沐浴乳的手裹上那昂揚，開始仔細地清理起來。

 

受到刺激，在他手中的欲望跳動了一下，然後變得更硬。包裹在手中，就像是裹了上好絲綢的鋼筋。

 

他輕輕拉下包覆著傘狀前端的包皮，另一隻手的指頭仔細地清理著下方容易藏汙納垢的地方。

 

清理完柱狀的欲望，Chris的手滑向後方那兩顆垂掛著的小小渾圓。他清理著它們，感覺到男人粗糙的毛髮刺激著自己的指尖，而此刻正貼著他手臂的欲望變得又更大了些。

 

Zach不耐地聳了聳腰，居高臨下地看著此刻正跪在自己面前，專心替自己清理身體的人。感覺到他的不耐，金髮的青年抬起頭看著他，濕漉漉的藍眸中有著乞求。

 

對方赤裸的身體被熱水蒸成可口的粉色，看起來鮮嫩欲滴，而那跪在他腳下的臣服姿勢，和年輕臉龐上尚未消退的恐懼，藍眸中的乞求，非但沒有引起Zach的憐惜，反而更加的激起了他想要征服對方的決心。

 

是的，總有一天，他會讓這人主動在他身下淫蕩搖擺，讓那紅潤的雙唇為自己吐出甜美的呻吟，而那雙宛如最璀璨的藍鑽般的雙眸會因他而盛滿情欲。

 

但此刻，他還未征服這隻的小倉鼠。

 

Zach勾起嘴角，「你需要更有誠意一點。」他說：「而我快要失去耐心了。」

 

Chris再次咬起唇，卻不知道那樣只會讓Zach更想把自己的欲望操進他的嘴裡。

 

他懇求地看著Zach，在看見對方毫無同情之意後再次嚥了口唾沫。

 

灑落的水珠沖去了昂揚上的泡沫，Chris遲疑地張開嘴，慢慢湊向Zach的勃起。

 

Zach垂著眼，看著青年的掙扎。儘管心中想立刻就操進對方的嘴中，直到青年喘不過氣來，但他卻沒有催促對方，因為他一向懂得慢慢享用美食。

 

Chris的手再次包覆上Zach的陰莖，伸出了粉嫩的舌，舌尖遲疑地刷過Zach欲望的前端。

 

Zach差點呻吟出聲。

 

然後，像是鼓足了勇氣，Chris一鼓作氣地將Zach含到最底。他溫熱的口腔包裹著Zach的欲望，不像後穴那般緊緻，但因為他生澀的動作，與不時刷過舌與貝齒反而更是刺激。

 

這是他第一次幫人口交，在這之前，他從未如此近距離地看過另外一個人的性器。

 

男人粗壯的陰莖在他口中跳動著，隨著他舌苔滑過而輕輕抽搐。

 

Chris努力地吞吐著男人的欲望，臉上很快就沁出薄汗。

 

他太過緩慢的節拍讓Zach很快就失去耐性。Zach的指插進對方因為水氣而下塌的髮，開始又快又狠的聳動起來，狠狠地操進對方的嘴，直到跨下的欲望跨過那個臨界點。

 

灼熱的液體射在Chris口中，毫無防備的Chris被嗆到了。他反射性地推開Zach，讓Zach的陰莖滑出自己的嘴。

 

那只是讓他的情況更糟，仍在噴射著的精液全灑在了他的臉上。Chris腿軟地癱在地上，雙眸因為劇烈的嗆咳而滿是淚水。

 

他又抬起頭看著Zach，淺色的眼睫與臉頰上沾著白濁的液體，跪坐在他腳邊的樣子看起來既純潔又淫蕩。

 

Zach蹲下來，伸手抬高對方的下巴，然後吻了上去。

 

Chris口中除了Chris自己的味道，還有著Zach的。Zach滿意的品嚐著對方的甜美，「你再乖些，我也許就會原諒你了。」他說。


	4. Chapter 4

Zach離開以後，Chris打理好自己，在床沿坐了下來。

 

床頭櫃上的時鐘告訴他距離他逃跑不過短短四個多小時，扣掉剛剛在浴室裡折騰的時間，他真正避開男人眼線的時間恐怕連兩個小時都沒有，而他連男人的勢力範圍都沒有走出去。

 

他以為自己可以成功離開這裡，但現實殘酷地告訴他離開是不可能的。

 

大宅的守衛也許就像他家的保鑣一樣好欺弄，但Zach不是會隨意被愚弄的人。而外面的世界遠比這座大宅要來的危險，他懷疑自己可以在那座森林裡撐上多久。

 

因為逃跑而激增的腎上腺素降了下來，遲來的恐懼席捲了他。

 

他伸出自己不斷顫抖的手——胳膊上有些細微的擦傷，全是在被灰狼追趕的時候弄傷的，而他甚至不曉得自己當初怎麼會有勇氣反擊。

 

當他被灰狼甩上樹幹，而那猛獸露出森森白牙朝他逼近時，他從未如此清楚地意識到自己的愚蠢，居然愚蠢地認為自己可以走出那座森林，這片山區，而他所要付出的代價便是死亡。

 

他沒有死，因為Zach代替他受了傷，救了他的命。

 

Chris咬唇，想到森林中那暴力又血腥的一幕。

 

與他在森林中的驚慌不同，在那片遠離文明的地方，Zach是真的知道自己在做什麼。他的每一次攻擊，每一個閃躲，甚至每一次受傷，都像是經過了精密的計算。黑髮的男人在森林中，就像一隻優雅的黑豹，螫伏在黑暗中，等待著發出致命一擊的那一刻。他甚至比起那些森林中的獵食者更像森林的王者。

 

浴室明亮的燈光下，男人鮮血淋漓的胳膊再度浮現眼前，Chris瞳孔收縮，彷彿又回到了那可怕的森林。

 

突然，房門被人打開，開門的聲音把Chris嚇了一跳。他轉向聲音的來源，只見一個陌生的黑髮男人站在門口，手中提著一個看起來像是醫藥箱的東西。

 

「所以，你就是那個新來的？」陌生的男人說，「那個Zach發神經綁回來的人？」

 

Chris擰眉，感覺自己被冒犯了，「我有名字。」他站了起來，試圖控制自己的身體冷靜下來。

 

陌生的男人走了進來，「所以你叫什麼？」

 

「你不覺得詢問別人名字前應該先報上自己的嗎？」Chris沒有直接回答對方的問題，而是用另外一個問題回答對方。

 

男人爆笑出聲：「如果你面對Zach也是這個樣子，那我大概可以知道為什麼他會喜歡你了。」他對Chris伸出了手，報上自己的名字，「Karl Urban。」他揚了揚手中的醫療箱。「我是來給你檢查傷口的。」

 

「Chris Pine。」Chris握住對方的手，也跟著說出自己的名字。

 

Karl的手很穩，讓他更加注意到自己的手相較之下抖得多麼厲害。對方的體溫讓他稍稍地冷靜一些，意識到自己已經回到大宅，而他此刻是安全的。

 

他們短暫地握了一下手便鬆了開來。相比起最近幾天的混亂，與Karl幾乎稱得上正常的第一次見面讓Chris有一種怪異的違和感。相較之下，Karl倒是顯得挺自然的。「坐下。」他示意Chris，一邊把醫藥箱放在床上。

 

Chris乖乖地在床沿重新坐了下來，讓對方檢查自己身上的擦傷——Karl並沒有嘲笑他發抖的手，對此他心懷感激——在把他露在外頭的四肢檢查了一遍後，Karl擰起眉，「你看起來還好啊。」

 

Chris眨眨眼。

 

「說，哪裡疼？」Karl的語氣有些焦躁，「這會讓我們省點時間，我沒有太多時間耗在這裡。」

 

「我身上只有擦傷。」儘管對方不耐煩的語氣讓Chris感到有些不悅，但他仍誠實地回答，「或許還有些瘀青，但我想它們還好。」

 

Karl伸手按壓了Chris身上幾處部位，確定他身上沒有內傷後，從醫藥箱中翻出一條藥膏扔給他。「你自己先擦一下這個，讓傷口消個毒，我晚點再回來幫你做詳細的檢查。」

 

Chris手忙腳亂地接住那條藥膏。「晚點？」他困惑地問。

 

「對。」Karl關起醫藥箱，頭也不抬地說。「我得先去幫Zach做手術，他的手傷得很厲害。」

 

「醫生。」Chris趕在對方離開房間的前一刻叫住對方。他抓著手中的藥膏，看著對方投來的詢問視線，「他......他的傷口還好嗎？」

 

Karl擰眉，「我還沒仔細地看過，那個混蛋堅持要讓我先來給你檢查。」他撇撇嘴：「但我可以肯定他的傷口挺深的，我希望檢查的結果出來不會太壞，如果傷到神經什麼的，那他的手就廢了。」

 

Chris咬唇，意識到自己臉上的表情肯定是嚇壞了，因為下一刻Karl的語氣就變得柔和了下來。「我想Zach不會這麼不小心的，那傢伙雖然做事經常只靠直覺，但保護自己這點常識還是有的。」Chris的手抖得更加厲害，Karl又開了口：「Chris，你應該要慶幸它現在才開始抖，那也是為什麼你們兩個都活下來了，你懂嗎？」

 

Chris點點頭。

 

「我真的該走了，Zach的傷口每拖一分鐘都有惡化的危險。」Karl關上了房間的大門。

 

※

 

_黑暗中，黃色的眼睛不懷好意地瞇起。他嚥了口唾液，感覺到自己心跳如鼓。_

_他向後退了幾步，轉過身開始拔足狂奔。無盡的濃黑中，他看不見前行的路，只能不斷祈禱自己不會失足滾下山崖。_

_他可以聽見自己劇烈的心跳聲，還有腳步踩在乾枯樹枝上的斷裂聲。但最讓他感到害怕的，是那不斷逼近的呼吸聲。_

_那聲音越來越近，直到近得幾乎就在耳邊，他轉過身，慌亂地看著黑暗，想要找出那頭可怕的獸。突然，牠朝他撲來，他腳下一滑，向後跌去......_

 

Chris猛地從床上坐起，安靜的房內只有他自己劇烈的喘息聲。他扭頭看向窗外，窗外正是黎明，房內並不是完全的黑暗，但他仍然抖得有如風中落葉。

 

他伸手轉開床頭櫃上的燈，慌亂地掃視了一眼房內，以為自己還在那座森林。

 

Chris站起來，打開了房內所有的燈，爬回床上，用厚重的棉被將自己裹起，縮坐在床頭，看著眼前被照得燈火通明的房間。

 

他不在那座森林裡，他在大宅裡，這裡很亮，他很安全。

 

他把自己縮得更緊，然後不斷告訴自己。

 

是的，他很安全。他在這裡很安全。

 

※

 

Chri又醒了過來。

 

他發現自己無法動彈。他的四肢被某種冰冷的金屬牢牢扣住，固定在四柱大床的床柱上。

 

他扭過頭，勉強可以看見固定住自己的是手銬，金屬的色澤在房內昏暗的燈光下閃爍著幽光。

 

他掙扎起來，每一次的動作都帶來金屬與木頭的撞擊聲。扣在他手腳上的手銬扯得他發疼，他嘗試掙脫，卻並沒有什麼用，那些金屬的手銬仍是牢牢地將他固定在床上。

 

但是掙扎的動作卻讓他注意到了另外一件事。

 

他全身是赤裸的。

 

棉被下，他身上一絲不掛，什麼也沒有穿。

 

這份認知讓Chris更加劇烈地掙扎起來，大床發出刺耳的聲響，甚至還撞到了牆壁，但他掙扎的舉動僅是微微地移動了床的位置，而他仍是被牢牢地固定在大床上。

 

「如果我是你，我會停下這些無謂的掙扎。」一個懶洋洋的聲音響起，Chris僵住，認出男人的嗓音。

 

是Zach。

 

他早該猜到的，若非沒有Zach的允許，誰敢把他綁在床上。

 

「是你。」他勉強抬起自己的頭，瞪著正用著房間內的書桌的男人，惱怒的語句幾乎是從齒縫中迸出。「你趁我睡著，對我下了安眠藥。」

 

他太大意了，昨天夜裡Karl並沒有再回來，而天亮後是另外一名看起來像是學徒的人來給他上的藥。他推測Zach昨夜傷得很重，所以他本來以為這男人會再等上一陣子的，但他顯然低估了這男人旺盛的性慾，而此刻的狼狽就是他所付出的代價。

 

Zach從椅子上站了起來，順手闔上自己帶來的筆記型電腦。他走到大床邊，居高臨下地看著被束縛於床上的青年。「反應很快啊，Christopher。」

 

Chris咬牙，想要讓自己從藥物所導致的暈眩感中清醒：「我沒有你想像的這麼蠢。」

 

「我倒是覺得—」Zach俯下身，充滿惡意的語句輕輕地吐在Chris的耳邊，「—你沒有你自己想像的這樣聰明。」

 

他伸手掀開覆蓋在Chris身上的棉被，身上陡然的涼意讓Chris瑟縮了一下，皮膚上浮出小小的疙瘩。Zach半坐在床沿，一隻手指挑逗地滑過Chris的小腹，「畢竟現在被綁在床上的人是你。」

 

男人在自己身上遊走的指讓Chris不安地縮了縮身子，連帶扯動了困住他的手銬腳鐐。金屬與木頭的碰撞聲洩露了他的恐懼。

 

「下藥......跟手銬......算什麼......」他忍住身上的搔癢感，反唇相譏：「有本事就放開我。」

 

「這是非常時期的手段，」Zach狀似遺憾地嘆了口氣，「你知道的，不對你下藥，大宅裡負責服侍的人可打不過你，我又不想讓那些粗手粗腳的守衛弄傷了你的細皮嫩肉。」他的指在

Chris的小腹上畫著圈，享受著對方富有彈性的肌膚美好的觸感，「讓醫生在給你的抗生素裡混上一點安眠藥，讓他們能夠替你好好地做個清理，」他收回手，彈了一下指，「看，皆大歡喜。」

 

那些僕人到底怎麼樣給他清理了身體Chris不知道，但有一個東西是可以確定的。「那這個呢？」他扯動了自己手腕上的手銬，桀驁不馴地看著男人，「你也打不過我嗎？」

 

Zach大笑出聲，「噢，Christopher，我愛死你嘴硬的模樣了。」他開始解著自己襯衫袖口的釦子，將它向上捲起，露出毛髮濃密的手臂。「不過呢，激將法是沒有用的，」他微笑地看著Chris，「今天是小小的懲罰，算是懲罰你的不聽話。」

 

Chris可以看見男人手臂上的傷口已經經過處理，他的胳膊上纏著厚重的繃帶。儘管繃帶遮擋住了那些傷口，看起來仍是怵目驚心。

 

在他的注視下，男人跨下的慾望開始抬起頭來，那巨大的隆起讓Chris嚥了口唾液。

 

不管經歷了多少次，他仍然很難適應男人的巨大。

 

「這就是你全部的招數了？」Chris挑釁地問，試圖透過激怒Zach來讓對方給自己鬆綁。「一個被五花大綁，無法回應你的人？」

 

「當然不是。」Zach臉上仍是那討厭的微笑，他將手伸進西裝褲的口袋，從中掏出了一個錫盒。「我對沒有反應的床伴可沒有興趣。」他扭開了自己手中的錫盒。「而這，會解決我們這小小的問題。」

 

他伸手沾了些許盒中的軟膏，朝Chris的後穴探去。

 

Chris試圖閃躲，但被固定在大床四個角落的四肢實在幫不上什麼忙。Zach伸出一隻手固定住他的臀部，長指探向他的穴口。

 

冰涼的藥膏讓Chris反射性地僵了一下，因為那股冰涼而無比清晰地感覺到男人的指在自己的穴口打著轉，在他身體因為適應那溫度而微微放鬆後探入了他的身體。

 

長指在他的體內鼓搗著，像個驕傲的領主巡視著自己的領地。他可以感覺到自己的身體在男人的逗弄下逐漸適應對方的存在，還有那些軟膏殘留在股縫間的感覺。

 

但那藥膏和平常的潤滑劑不一樣，Chris很快就發現這一點。

 

儘管男人抹上他後穴的藥膏仍是冰涼的，但很快，那冰涼就變成了灼熱，甚至帶來陣陣的搔癢感。

 

「你......你給我擦了什麼......」他難耐地扭動著身體，臀瓣摩擦在床單上，稍稍帶走了那股搔癢感。

 

Zach將手中的錫盒扭緊，隨手放到一旁。他看著眼前的人不斷扭動著的身體，勾起一抹邪魅的笑意。

 

「一點點催情的膏藥。」他的聲音裡沒有一絲憐憫，「逞罰你的不聽話。」

 

Chris可以感覺到那股灼熱從他的後穴一直蔓延，竄上了他的小腹，直到遍滿了他的全身。在完全沒有被觸摸的情況下，他的陰莖高高地挺起，硬挺得幾乎發痛。

 

但相較於他硬得發疼的欲望，他的後穴卻散發著搔癢感，他再次扭動自己的身體，不舒服地想要趕走那份空虛。

 

Zach滿意地看著眼前的景色。暗金髮色的青年呈大字型的被銬在床上，小麥色的肌膚變成了可口的粉色。他年輕緊緻的肌膚上佈滿了薄汗，下身的陰莖高高的翹起，像是在乞求著主人的垂憐。

 

Chris掙扎著，覺得下身的空虛感越來越強烈。「......拜託。」他呻吟著，想要男人做些什麼，隨便一些什麼，讓他可以脫離這可怕的感覺。

 

Zach重新爬上床，跪在Chris的臉邊。

 

「含住它。」他把自己的勃起湊向對方的唇邊，下令。

 

Chris胡亂地含住男人粗大的勃起——他並沒有辦法完全吞進，只能勉強地含住一些——盈滿了情欲的藍眼渴求地看著眼前高高在上的男人。

 

Zach將自己的慾望在他的口中抽送了幾下，口中的巨大讓Chris的頰骨酸澀，些許的唾液從無法閉起的唇角流出。

 

男人在自己口中抽插的慾望稍微地分散了他的注意，但仍然不夠，下身蔓延的灼熱感讓他覺得自己會就這樣被燃燒殆盡。

 

後穴的空虛讓他反射性地夾起腿，但因為雙腿被腳銬困在床腳，他扭動的動作只讓他曲起了腿，露出了自己的後穴，看起來就像是在乞求著男人的憐惜。

 

「忍不住了？」Zach將自己的慾望抽離，嘲諷地問。

 

Chris無力地扭動了一下身子，思緒因為太多的情慾而迷蒙。這一刻，他什麼也無法思考，混亂的思緒只剩下那幾乎要將他吞噬的慾望。在他身邊，高高在上的男人是唯一存在的東西。

 

「嗯......」他扭動著身體，不舒服地呻吟著，聲音因為情慾而沙啞。

 

Zach將自己的位置調整到和Chris大張的腿間相對，伸手抬起他的臀部。

 

男人熾熱的大掌稍微地帶走了那份灼熱，Chris發出渴求的低吟，將自己進一步送入男人的手中，想要驅走那幾乎將他吞噬的燥熱。

 

Zach捏了捏他的臀瓣，換來青年的低喘。他早已完全充血的勃起在房內高得不尋常的溫度中，熾燙得幾乎要將Chris灼傷。

 

Zach從口袋中掏出保險套，套上自己的勃起，碩大的龜頭頂了頂Chris的臀瓣，「求我，」他說，好聽的聲音充滿了魅惑：「我就滿足你。」

 

那個關鍵字在Chris混亂的思緒中帶來了一絲清明。他低喘著，無力的雙手因為羞憤而握起拳，「永不。」他咬牙，道。

 

「以你的年紀來說，我不得不說，你的意志力挺讓人讚賞的。」Zach的陰莖在Chris的穴口摩擦，碩大的龜頭探入了些許。Zach握住Chris的勃起，卻沒有套弄，而是用拇指沾了些許的前液，將Chris的龜頭用他自己的體液溽得濕潤不已。

 

因為那些刺激，Chris的陰莖抽蓄了一下，連帶地夾緊了後穴，緊緻的穴口緊緊地絞住Zach的勃起，然後鬆開。

 

「我跟你身邊那些人......哈......才不一樣......」Chris低喘著。

 

Zach勾起一抹笑容，碩大在Chris的穴口戳刺，卻始終不真正進去，「的確，」他同意，「你更加—」魅惑的語句停頓片刻，他伸手抬高Chris的臀部，將自己徹底送進對方的體內。猝不及防的插入讓Chris呻吟出聲，Zach暫停動作，笑容可掬地結束自己的句子。「可口。」

 

Chris反手握住手銬的鐵鍊，他的雙腳被男人曲起，而那扯得他發疼的手銬是他唯一能找到的支點。Zach先是緩慢地抽插起來，在確定了他的適應後開始加快速度，被填補的空虛讓他再也無法忍住呻吟。他張唇，破碎的呻吟從他口中溢出，而他甚至無法辨認那甜膩的嗓音來自於自己。洶湧的情慾中，只有這掌控了他一切的男人是唯一的真實。

 

床劇烈地搖晃，鐵製的鏈條與木製的床柱相互碰撞，黑髮的男人聳動著下身，將身下的青年扯入狂暴的情慾。偌大的房中，青年破碎的呻吟與淫糜的拍打聲佔據了整個空間。

 

因為藥物的影響，Chris的身體痠軟無力，他軟軟地癱在床上，任由著男人予取予求。

 

困著他四肢的束縛被人解開。Zach將那些鐵鍊掃下床，有力的雙臂擁著他。男人身上的衣物被汗水和兩人的體液浸濕，Chris感覺到男人鼓起的肌肉，還有男人手臂上的紗布摩擦著自己的身體。

 

Chris呻吟著，藥物很大程度地幹擾了他的思緒，但狂亂的情慾中，他仍然記得這個男人如何在森林裡找到他、救了他，甚至為了挽救他，幾乎喪命。

 

這個人，儘管霸道，儘管不太溫柔，卻從未真正地傷害到自己。

 

Zach將他抱得更緊，指尖輕柔地撫過他因為被手銬拉扯而微微泛紅的肌膚，而他可以感覺到這人霸道下的溫柔。

 

他縮在男人的懷中，感受著男人深埋在他體內的充實，還有那從猛獸口中保護了他的有力雙臂，輕哼一聲，放鬆自己的身體，將自己更加深埋到男人的懷中。

 

※

 

Chris從床上坐起來，揉了揉自己酸澀的眼。

 

時間已經接近中午，但他仍然感到疲倦。昨夜的性愛大量地消耗了他的體力，他的身體痠痛著，因為藥物所導致的暈眩感卻已經退去。

 

狂野的性愛不但帶走了他的體力，也間接地加快了新陳代謝，讓他得以代謝掉那些藥物。

 

幾個小時前的狂野記憶讓Chris覺得臉有些發燙。他撐起自己的身體，想要進浴室洗漱，右腳上不尋常的重量卻吸引了他的注意。

 

Chris將身上的棉被扯開，只見他的右腳上被人扣上了腳鐐，長長的鎖鏈與昨夜困住他的是不同的款式，讓他能夠在房間內自由活動，卻無法離開房間。

 

他伸手碰觸著那環繞在他腳踝上的金屬，與皮膚接觸的那一面被人貼心的包上了軟布，雖然困著他，卻不會讓他感到疼痛，而這是他一開始沒有注意到腳鐐存在的原因。

 

Zach是個渾蛋，但在小地方卻又總讓人感到......貼心。

 

Chris扯了扯鐵鍊——那鐵鍊沒有他想像的重，並不會太影響他的活動——曲起膝蓋抱著自己。

 

Zach到底是一個怎麼樣的男人？每一次他以為自己搞懂了這個男人，他就會顯露更多他不瞭解的面貌。

 

一開始偽裝成探員的木訥，後來回復真面目後的霸道。他有時粗魯，小地方卻能讓人感覺到溫柔。

 

無可否認他是一個長得相當英俊，並有吸引力的男人，而那也是他一開始被吸引，甚至想讓男人成為自己第一次的原因。

 

同樣的面容，怎麼可以有這樣多的表情？同一個男人，怎麼可以有這麼多不同的面貌？

 

Chris的指無意識地纏繞著他腳踝上的鐵鍊，第一次靜下心來思考著自己的處境。

 

逃走是不可能的了，就算他能再次逃出這棟大宅，他也無法平安走出山區，而且他懷疑自己是否還有勇氣走進那座森林。

 

黑暗的森林中，男人魅惑人心的面容再次浮現，Chris搖搖頭，將那面容甩出自己的腦袋。


	5. Chapter 5

**洛杉磯市立醫院，病房1701**

 

「所以，在你的逃跑之後，他對你的監禁提升了？」JJ詢問。

 

「用妳的標準來說，是的。」Chris點頭，「他的確進一步限制了我的自由，但那並沒有維持很久。在那之後發生了一些事，他就沒有再鎖著我了。」他停頓了一下：「也許妳不相信，但在那之後，我是自願留下來的，就算Zach沒有把我拘在房間裡，我也不會離開。」

 

「為什麼？你之前一直很堅定地想要離開，是什麼改變了你的心意？」

 

「在那之後，有一段時間，我變得很怕黑，」Chris咬唇，「我每一晚都要開燈才睡得著，可是只要Zach在的話......我不知道是不是因為那晚他在森林裡救了我，我在他旁邊總是感到......安心。相較之下，黑暗也沒有那麼恐怖了。」他看著她，「Zach讓我感到安心。」

 

「但是他給你套上鐐銬，進一步地束縛了你的自由。」JJ提醒他。

 

「在自己犯蠢，還連累他差點廢了一條手的情況下，我猜這很公平。」Chris扯了扯嘴角，自嘲。

 

JJ看著Chris。

 

「他對我真得很好，遠遠超過其他的人。」一抹小小的笑容綻放在Chris的唇邊。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris窩在沙發裡，專心地讀著手中的書，他身邊的空位則放了幾本待閱讀的書。

 

門把被人轉開，Chris可以聽到一名男人走了進來，但是他沒有費心抬起頭確認來者，而是繼續讓自己沉醉在書中的世界。隨著被困在這裡的時間一天天過去，他知道只有Zach會在不敲門的情況下走進來。

 

「五十道陰影(Fifty shades)。」Zach走到沙發旁，拿起堆疊在沙發上的書籍，念出封面上的名字。它們是一整個系列，描述的是征服和服從的故事。Chris已經看完了第一集，正在看第二集。Zach揮了揮手中的書，印著一副手銬的深藍色封面隨之晃動。「想不到你也喜歡這種故事，Pine。」他的目光意有所指地停留在Chris腳踝的腳鐐上。

 

「不喜歡，」Chris將手中的書翻過另外一頁，頭也不抬地回答：「但是這是書櫃裡唯一一套字比圖片多的書。」

 

Chris的無視引起了Zach的不滿，他伸出手抽走對方手中的書：「你應該要學習尊重你的主人。」

 

Chris仍是維持著窩在沙發中的姿勢。他抬起頭，看向Zach。「而你，應該讓你的男寵們多讀點書，那或許能讓他們顯得不這麼蠢。」

 

這句話逗樂了Zach，他大笑出聲，在Chris身邊的空位坐下，「你覺得自己很聰明？」

 

「我沒有這麼說。但是他們真得該多看點書，書櫃裡除了時尚雜誌，居然沒有其它的書，」他搖了搖頭，似乎對這一切感到不可思議。「我的意思是，這樣子的生活太無聊了。」

 

「你喜歡看書？」Zach問。

 

「挺喜歡的。」如果說這幾天的監禁生活讓Chris學到了什麼，那就是跟Zach當朋友總比當敵人好。眼下自己逃走是不可能了，在家人不知道什麼時候會找到自己的情況下，再度得罪Zach絕對是極不明智的，所以他平靜地回答了Zach的問題。

 

「那電影呢？」Zach繼續問道。

 

雖然不明白Zach為什麼會對這樣的小事感興趣，但是Chris還是如實回答：「要看是哪一種片子。大多數的時候，書中對於角色的描寫會比較深刻，背景的設定也比較不會侷限於預算跟硬體，但是如果是主打特效的片子，我也會看。」

 

「像是哪一種？」Zach問，將背靠在沙發的扶手，而大腳則毫不客氣地放上Chris的大腿。「按摩。」他傲慢地命令。

 

Chris聽話地伸出手按摩起Zach的腳，但當然，他可不保證自己每一次都可以拿捏好力道。「Star Wars吧。」他微微偏頭，說出自己想到的第一部片。

 

「我指的是侷限於預算跟硬體的片子，」在Chris的按摩下，Zach的身體放鬆下來，他將一隻手搭上沙發的椅背，舒服地閉起眼。「像是哪一種？」

 

Chris歪著頭想了一下，另外一部科幻片浮上心頭，「Star Trek。」他說，「我的奶奶很喜歡看Star Trek，我小時候經常跟她一起看。」身為心理學家的母親曾經告訴他綁架犯對於自己瞭解得越多，自己活下去的可能性就越高。目前Zach對他的身體還有興趣，而那是他現在僅有的籌碼，所以在這種安全的話題上，讓Zach對於自己多一些瞭解是必要的，因為那會保障他未來的安全。「但是我長大後，就越來越覺得Star Trek受限於時間與資金。」他揉開Zach小腿上糾結的肌肉，「Star Trek談討的是社會議題，如果不是受限於外在資源，它可以討論得更多，更深刻。」

 

「因為你的奶奶，所以你喜歡那些故事？」Zach的聲音開始帶上睡意。

 

Chris停下手上的動作，詫異地看向Zach。他從來沒有朝這個方向想過，孩子總是容易被色彩繽紛的電視吸引，但是他的奶奶在一旁的講解的確對他往後理解故事有很大的幫助。

 

「別停。」Zach不滿地晃了一下自己的腳。

 

Chris繼續按摩的動作，回答對方的問題：「也許吧。一開始是喜歡故事裡的世界，後來覺得去理解那些故事，猜測作者真正想要表達的東西很有趣。同樣一個故事，不同的人讀了，就會有不同的解讀，就像每個人對於遇見的人、事、物都會有不同的看法。」

 

「那是因為每個人心中都有不同的框架，用來瞭解外在的世界—」Zach咕噥，他安靜下來，沒過多久，就開始發出規律的鼻息。

 

Chris揉開對方小腿上另外一塊糾結的肌肉，手下按摩的動作不停，直到確定對方完全熟睡後，才停下動作。他拿起散落在沙發上看到一半的書，將書翻到自己看到的那一頁，卻沒有繼續讀下去，而是轉過頭看著那個睡著了的男人。

 

男人陷在沙發裡，睡得很熟。他的下巴冒出了些許的鬍渣子，眼下有著陰影，讓這個總是散發著壓迫氣息的男人看起來就像是個普通人。

 

Chris用那仍然放在他膝蓋上的長腿充當臨時的桌子，把書放在上頭。他把注意力拉回書中的世界，看著故事中的征服與服從，突然間意識到，這是他跟Zach第一次如此平和地交談，沒有征服，也沒有服從。這感覺，並不壞。

 

※

 

清脆的敲門聲響起，將Chris的注意力從天馬行空中拉回。

 

「進來。」他將視線從窗外一望無際的森林抽走，轉向門口的方向。

 

開門進來的人是名很年輕的男孩，約莫十二三歲的年紀，而他對於對方並不陌生。自從被限制住了行動範圍後，他的三餐和需要的東西都是對方送來的。

 

「早安，先生。」有著猶太血統的男孩手上捧著早餐，對著他打招呼。

 

「早，Anton。」Chris對著對方露出一個微笑，「東西放桌上就好。」

 

「好的，先生。」Anton點點頭，將他的早餐放到桌上。

 

Chris從窗臺上起身，走到沙發坐下。出乎意料地，托盤中除了早餐以外，還放了幾本世界名著。「這是什麼？」他問，翻看著那些書，有些驚訝這意外的驚喜。

 

「Mr. Quinto吩咐的。」Anton回答，「Mr. Quinto說因為不知道先生喜歡什麼，所以先從書房裡挑了幾本有名的過來，以後先生如果有需要，只需要開書單讓人去買就是。」

 

「Zach有書房？」Chris的手撫過那些厚重書籍的封面，有些意外Zach居然記得兩人前一晚的對話，為他送來了這些書。

 

「是的，但是沒有經過Mr. Quinto的允許，誰都不讓進去。」Anton點頭，「我進去送過幾次咖啡，裡面很大，有好幾面牆的書。」

 

「想不到Zach居然也會看書。」Chris對於這些新的禮物愛不釋手。「我還以為他的生活就是工作和性。」

 

太過直白的語句讓男孩紅了臉。「先生壓力很大。」Anton保守地道，「Urban先生說適當的......」他遲疑了一下，無法說出那個單字，「......紓壓會讓他好過一點。」

 

「嗯哼。」Chris漫不經心地回覆，翻開最上頭的那本白鯨記(Moby-Dick)開始看了起來。在看了兩頁後，他突然意識到什麽，抬起頭看向站在一旁的Anton。「怎麼了？」他問，因為通常對方會在送完早餐後離開房間。

 

Anton咬著唇，綠色的眼睛盯著Chris手中的書。「先生......」他遲疑地問：「......全部都看得懂嗎？」

 

「這個嗎？」Chris晃了晃手中的書，在對方點頭後給予肯定的答覆。「全部都看得懂啊。」

 

「但是那上面沒有什麼圖片，全部都是字。」Anton扯著自己的衣角，說。

 

Chris笑起來，覺得這名替自己送東西的男孩純真得可愛。「你上高中後就會看得懂了。」

 

「我不確定，先生。」Anton的視線遊移了起來，「我很久沒有去學校了。」他看著地板，說：「我只會一些簡單的算術和單字，我不覺得我以後會看得懂這麼難的書。」

 

那句話引起了Chris的注意，他闔起手中的書，開始專心於與男孩的對話。「為什麼？」他問：「你現在應該在上初級學校，那是義務教育，所有的孩子都要去的。」

 

「所有的美國孩子，先生。」Anton糾正。「我沒有美國的身分，所以不能上學。」

 

Chris啞然，第一次發現不是所有的人都有權利享受他所以為的，最基本的人權，「你是偷渡？」好半晌，他才乾巴巴地問道，想到對方說話時的口音。

 

「是的，先生。」Anton點點頭，衣角已經被他擰得起了皺褶。「我是九歲那一年跟家人來到美國的，俄羅斯對於猶太人......不太友善......」他咬唇：「爸爸和媽媽覺得來美國對我比較好。」

 

「那麼你的父母呢？他們沒有教你怎麼寫字嗎？」Chris問道，開始有些懷疑自己之前是否誤會了什麽。他之前一直以為Anton的父母是Zach的手下，所以Anton才會在這裡幫忙。但是現在看來顯然不是這麼一回事，因為如果Anton的父母仍然活著，願意為了孩子冒險偷渡的父母不應該會放任自己的孩子荒廢學業。

 

男孩的臉上浮現悲傷。「死了，先生。那時候我們在海上，遇到了巡邏的員警，他們把所有的大人殺死丟入海中，而孩子們......」他頓了頓，深深地吸了口氣，繼續，「我們比較容易被藏起來，他們把我們藏起來，在上岸後把我們賣掉。」

 

那是另外一個世界。Chris的世界一直是富足的，他知道這世上有不幸的事，知道這世上有人為了生存而掙扎。不是所有的人都像他一樣生來就擁有一切，但這是第一次，他與這些如此接近。

 

「過來，坐這。」發現男孩在隱隱發抖，Chris拍了拍自己身邊的空位，示意男孩在自己身邊坐下。

 

「不行的，先生。」男孩搖搖頭，往後退了一小步，「我不被允許這麼做。」

 

「這裡是我的房間，我可以決定一切，」他再次示意男孩在自己身邊坐下。「現在，我命令你在這裡坐下。」

 

男孩遲疑地看著他，在確認了他的堅持後走到了沙發旁，乖乖坐下。

 

「現在，告訴我你是怎麼來到這裡的？」Chris給了對方一個抱枕，問。

 

「我和其他幾個人被一個男人買走，他有特殊的僻好，他喜歡小孩子，」Anton捏著那個抱枕，「我們白天做家事，晚上則要服侍他。有幾個人晚上被叫進他的房間，在床上躺了好幾天，」他的臉色變得蒼白，「我沒有服侍過他，我那時候太瘦，他喜歡胖一點的，然後......」他眨眨眼，身體的抖動幅度越來越大，「Mr. Quinto有一天與他有約，我不小心撞到了他，他把我要了回來。」他嚥了口唾液：「我以為Mr. Quinto也喜歡小孩子，但是他只是把我帶來這裡，讓我在這裡幫忙。」

 

Chris將對方手中的抱枕抽開，將他抱入懷中。他伸出手拍了拍對方的背脊，幫助對方冷靜下來。他的母親總是在他害怕時這麼做，而他知道有時候單單是一個擁抱，就可以讓人感覺好上許多。他也許無法理解對方親眼看見父母被殺死的驚恐，或是在臺上像是商品般供人買賣的恐懼，但是他可以給對方這個擁抱。

 

「我很抱歉。」他輕聲說。

 

男孩在他的懷中，不安地掙扎著，但Chris沒有放開，只是抱著對方，直到對方冷靜下來。「先生，這裡住了很多其他的先生，Mr. Quinto有時候會來找你們做那些事......」男孩咬唇，「......那些被留下來的人......那些被叫進房間的人......」他抬頭看向Chris：「做那件事......會疼嗎？」

 

確認對方冷靜下來後，Chris放開對方。「如果你是自願的，而你的伴侶珍惜你的話，」他將對方過長的頭髮撩到耳後。「那麼，不會的。或許第一次會不太舒服，但是不會痛。」

 

「如果Mr. Quinto真得想要的話，我想我願意。」男孩想了想，認真地說：「Mr. Quinto對我很好，他不會亂打人，也不會亂發脾氣，所以如果他真的想要，我願意給他。」

 

「我看不出來Zach有這個傾向。」Chris把早餐的熱茶放到對方手中，這樣告訴對方：「至少在你成年之前，不用擔心這個。」

 

男孩小口小口地喝起那杯茶，表情是如此地小心翼翼，讓Chris更加憐惜。他的家庭給予他那麼優越的生活，而眼前這個孩子卻連生存的權利，與最基本的人權都被剝奪。

 

「Anton，之後你工作忙完以後，到我這裡來，我教你。」他揉亂對方的頭髮，這樣告訴男孩，「你不可能生活在美國，卻不會讀寫英文。」

 

那句話讓男孩猛地抬起頭，「真的？」他詫異地問。

 

Chris點點頭：「真的。」

 

男孩再次遲疑起來：「這樣不會太過麻煩您嗎？」

 

Chris笑出聲：「不會的。」他拿起自己放在桌上的書，「不然你以為Zach為什麼讓你給我送來這些書，因為我無聊的快瘋了，」他調皮地眨眨眼，微笑起來。「就當是讓我消磨時間吧，你以後如果沒有事，就來我這裡，我教你讀這些書。」

 

Anton眨眨眼，綠色的眼中有著水光，卻沒有落下。他很早就知道哭沒有用，所以他只是點點頭，「謝謝。」他說。


	6. Chapter 6

Chris睜開眼，驚恐地發現眼前是全然的黑暗。濃稠的黑夜，除了無邊無際的黑暗與一片寂靜，其餘的什麼都沒有。

 

那是最深沉的夜，在茂密的森林中連月光都無法穿透。他看不清來時的路，也辨不清前行的方向。全然的死寂像是會吞噬一切的聲音，讓人懷疑自己的腳步聲不過是幻覺，而自己早就摔下深淵。

 

他伸出手，死命地捂住自己的嘴，捂住那衝口而出的尖叫。不能發出聲音，Chris，夜晚的森林中除了黑暗，還有更危險的，保持安靜才是生存之道。

 

突然，他身側有某個物體動了動，伴隨著一聲不太耐煩的咕噥。一隻大掌探上他的身體，不容拒絕地將他拖入一個溫熱的懷中。

 

被嚇了一跳的他這一次沒有來得及擋住自己的尖叫，驚叫出聲。

 

「閉嘴。」Zach不耐煩地說，聲音因為熟睡而含糊。他把Chris摟得更緊，兩人赤裸的身體在溫暖的棉被中緊緊相貼，沒有留下一絲縫隙。

 

那短短的兩個字讓Chris的理智回籠，他停下掙扎，意識到自己不在那座森林裡，而是在Zach懷中。

 

Zach的氣息籠罩著他，而他的身體仍然因為男人早些時候的不知饜足而酸痛著。兜了一圈，幾乎害死自己，他仍是回到了這男人的懷中。就像Anton所說的一樣，在Zach有力的守護下，所有的人都是安全的。他是安全的。

 

時間一天天過去，他已經開始放棄數日子，放棄相信家人會找到他。他無法逃離這裡，無法離開這個男人。Zach的預言成了真，Quinto家勢力太大，把他藏得太好，他只能靠自己，靠著Zach活下去。

 

Chris咬唇，忍住那衝上眼眶的熱淚。他想回家，他不想在這裡，但是他沒有選擇。

 

他必須找一個辦法，保障自己在這裡時的安全。

 

他會找一個辦法，保障自己在這裡的安全。

 

※

 

「我聽說—」Zach將指探入青年的身體，灼熱的氣息吐在對方的耳窩，「你讓你自己保持忙碌。」

 

Chris擰眉，伸展著自己的身體，好讓這一切能夠容易些。儘管他們已經這麼做過許多次，本不是拿來承受性愛的後穴在一開始被擴張時總會有些不舒服。「我總得找些什麼來做。」他說，知道對方指的是自己私下教Anton學字的事。

 

「放棄逃跑了？」Zach低笑，話語中的戲謔讓Chris心頭一顫。

 

「試著不把自己弄死。」Chris回答，在男人的指熟練地按壓上他的前列腺時溢出一絲呻吟。隨著時間過去，他的身體早就熟悉了男人的觸碰。「你不知道你會在那外頭遇上什麼。」

 

「我很高興你學聰明了，Christopher。」Zach用空著的那隻手包裹住Chris半勃的陰莖。「再來一次，我會直接讓你死在外頭。」他說，話鋒一轉，「Anton最近很崇拜你，你給你自己找了個粉絲。」

 

「他很聰明。」Chris的身體因為男人的逗弄而燥熱。「也學得很快。」在男人刻意地忽略下，他難耐地動了動自己的身體，想要刺激那敏感的點。「你應該要給那些孩子們請個老師，好讓他們能—」因為男人突然的刺激，他倒抽了一口氣，陰莖完全地勃起。

 

「能什麼？」Zach惡劣地追問，鬆開包裹住Chris陰莖的手，用自己的勃起摩擦對方。

 

「—離開這一切。」Chris穩住自己的呼吸，結束那個句子。「那些替你做事的人，他們已經脫不開身，但是Anton......」他擰眉，感受著過多的感官刺激，「Anton年紀還小，他還有機會可以改變，可以不過這麼危險的生活。」

 

「想著拯救他嗎，德蕾莎修女？」Zach在手上抹上更多的潤滑液，探入Chris的身體。潤滑液的冰涼讓那緊緻的甬道猛然收縮，將Zach的指夾得死緊。「放鬆。」他拍了拍Chris的臀部，命令。

 

「我沒有興趣拯救任何人，」Chris抿唇，「只是......他不是自願來到這裡，他是被迫的，教育可以給他離開這個環境的機會。」他強迫自己放鬆身體，「我只是在為他爭取一個可以擁有正常生活的機會。」

 

「你也不是自願來到這裡，你還在想著擺脫這一切嗎？」Zach的語氣危險，「這裡不是慈善機構，Christopher。」他的指在對方的身體內，模仿著性愛的頻率進出，「也許我不想要他離開，也許我希望他蠢一點，這樣可以更容易控制他。」他大力輾磨著對方的前列腺，惹來青年大聲的呻吟。「也許我該讓你跟其他人一樣，遠離那些書，這樣我可以清靜得多。」

 

「嗯......你明明知道我這樣處理會更好......」Chris呻吟著，「......我自己......哈......犯蠢招惹了你，我認了，但是Anton......嗯......從來都沒有選擇的權利。」他的指在太多的刺激下猛然揪起，抓著男人有力的胳膊，而隨著他的動作，腳上的腳鐐拉扯出清脆的聲音，「給他一個機會改變，Zach，至少別阻止我教他簡單的閱讀。」

 

「幸運的是，我不像那些老變態一樣喜歡小孩子。」Zach低笑，抽回自己的手，「而且我確實很喜歡Anton，他是個聰明的孩子，」他將Chris轉過身，讓對方跪趴在床上。「我會讓Anton專門服侍你，你沒有事的時候可以教他些東西。」他將自己的硬挺抵上對方，將臉貼在金髮青年的耳邊，「但是別忘了，你的主要責任是服侍你的主人。」他將自己的性器推入對方體內，傲慢宣告：「我是你的主人。」

 

※

 

「這裡不被允許進入。」守衛的勸阻聲伴隨著過大的開門聲吸引了書桌前兩人的注意。

 

「沒事，讓他們進來。」知道守衛擋不住對方的人多勢眾，Chris垂下手中的書，說，而Anton則在看清來人是大宅中的其他男寵時立刻跳下了椅子。

 

「先生。」他拉扯著衣角，侷促不安地與進來的幾人打招呼。

 

「你給自己找了一個好靠山啊，Anton。」說話的是進來的七人中最瘦小的那一個。他走上前，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，看似友好的動作卻因為他過大的力道而讓男孩踉蹌起來。「攀上了Zach的新歡，就不屑於侍候我們了？」

 

「不是的，先生。」Anton聽起來快要哭了，「我在這裡是Mr. Quinto的意思。」

 

那句話惹怒了那人，他反手甩了Anton一巴掌，力道大得讓男孩摔倒在地。「你居然還敢頂嘴。」他隨手拿起桌上Anton寫到一半的筆記本——原本空白的筆記本已經使用了一半以上，上頭夾雜著Chris流暢的筆跡與Anton歪歪扭扭的練習——忿忿地將它扔到地上。「不要以為認識幾個臭字，就覺得自己比我們高貴。」

 

「放開他。」Chris喝道，站上前擋在男孩的面前。富裕的環境讓他見過太多這種人，知道就是會有人在心情不好時打僕人出氣，也知道這些人真正想打的並不是Anton，而是自己。

 

「喲，小公主生氣了。」另外一人發出尖銳的笑聲，嘲弄道，「怎麼，要去找你那有錢的爹地哭泣，讓他給你出氣嗎？」他的手戲劇化地比劃著，「噢，我忘了，你那有錢的爹地根本不知道你在這裡。」

 

那句嘲弄讓Chris眼角一抽，「滾出去。」他冷冷地說，控制著自己因為被提及家人時的怒氣，「在我把你們踢出去前。」

 

「你想怎麼做？」其中一人嘲弄道，「避免你的數學不好，我們可是有七個人，而你只有一個。」他朝在地上不敢起身的Anton丟去輕蔑的一眼。「那小子不敢加入戰局的，他太懦弱，而且他不會想知道僕人一旦攻擊主人，會有什麼樣的下場。」他的嘴角因為嗜血而勾起，「院子裡那些狗會很樂意的，牠們很久沒有吃肉了，尤其是活生生的。」

 

Anton的臉色變得蒼白，Chris的身體則緊繃起來，知道今天不可能善了。這些人是故意的，他快速地思考著，衡量著眼前的情況。Zach有事下山去了，要兩天後才會回來，而在這期間，如果他死了，Zach也許會發一頓脾氣，但是不會對這些人有太大的懲罰，就像上一次他在餐廳中將三人打傷，而Zach沒有懲罰過他一樣。

 

Zach在的時候，也許會因為心情好而替他主持公道，但是現在Zach不在，他只能靠自己了。

 

「所以這是你找來這麼多人的原因？」認出對方是上次在餐廳中找自己麻煩的其中一人，Chris嘲弄地說道。「因為上次在餐廳中打不過我？」

 

悲慘的回憶讓那人眼角一抽。上次在餐廳中，他是第二個被放倒的，另外兩人因為沒有正面與Chris打上架而被人嘲笑，他也是，那次的衝突讓他後來在男寵間抬不起頭。但是因為他畢竟正面與Chris打上一架，所以處境比另外兩個人要好得多。「他在嘴硬。」那人說道，煽動著其他人，「我們有七個人，不用怕他。」

 

語罷，他衝上前攻擊Chris。Chris偏過頭閃過對方的攻擊，反手在對方的腹部擊出一拳。那人悶哼一聲，亂無章法地攻擊著Chris，沒有停下攻勢。Chris有一些閃過了，有一些則沒有——不是因為他技術退步了，而是因為其他的人漸漸朝他圍攏起來。他踹倒其中一人的膝蓋，另外一人的攻擊就會隨之而來，就算Chris受過正統的搏擊訓練，但雙拳難敵四手，更別提對方共有十四隻手。

 

其中一人拿桌上的馬克杯往Chris的頭敲去，Chris感到一陣眼花。他聽見杯子碎掉的聲音，感覺到涼掉的茶與血的酸澀氣息交雜在一起。那些淌下的液體幹擾了他的視線，他憑著直覺出拳，擊中了其中一人，然後有人扯住了他的腳鐐，破壞了他的平衡。

 

『保持自己的平衡，並破壞對方的。』那一瞬間，他想到了近身搏擊的教練告訴過自己的話。當他腿上銬著愚蠢的腳鐐時，他究竟要怎麼保持那該死的平衡？Chris在心中低咒，這群該死的、愚蠢的男寵，天殺的腳鐐，該在的時候卻不在的Zach，還有那個幾個月前被寵壞了的、招惹上Zach的自己。

 

太多的暈眩讓他沒有辦法站起身，更多的拳頭落在他的身上。他弓起身體，保護自己的內臟，意識越來越模糊。

 

「拜託不要再打了，你們會打死他的！」恍惚間，他聽到Anton在哭叫，男孩撲到他的身上，替他擋住了一些拳頭。

 

不要過來，Anton，他們不是針對你。他想這樣告訴對方，但是過度的暈眩讓他沒有辦法開口。

 

「拜託，不要再打了！」Anton哭泣著，然後是更多的腳步聲。

 

更多的男寵嗎？他想著。他們就這麼恨他，這麼想要他死？

 

「請立刻住手。」一個陌生的聲音響起，「我的隊員受過正統的訓練，請不要逼迫我們出手，Mr. Quinto會很不高興的。」

 

攻擊慢了下來，最終完全停下。Chris好奇除了Zach以外，究竟是誰有這樣的影響力，僅憑一句話就遏止了那些人，但黑暗吞噬了他的意識。

 

他徹底地暈了過去。

 

※

 

Chris睜開眼，發現自己躺在陌生的房間內。

 

這間房間明顯比他之前所住的要好上許多，空間更大，傢俱所使用的材質也更加地好，設備更為齊全。

 

「醒了？」一個熟悉的嗓音響起，Karl的臉出現在他面前。

 

「這裡......是哪裡......？」他艱辛地問，喉嚨因為太久沒有喝水而乾澀不已。

 

醫生從窗邊的矮桌上拿起斟滿了的水杯，協助Chris從床上坐起，將水杯湊到Chris唇邊。「東翼。」他簡單地說，「不需要擔心，其他的人沒有辦法過來這裡，你在這裡很安全。」

 

「Anton—」Chris嘗試喝那杯水，但是太過痠痛的肌肉讓他無法好好控制自己——儘管醫生的動作十分輕柔，但灑在被單上的水仍然比喝進去的多。

 

「Anton沒事。」Karl打斷他，「他很擔心你，這兩天幾乎沒怎麼睡，剛剛才被我趕去休息。」因為那些灑在被單上的水，Karl嘖了一聲，將水杯拿開，然後走到門邊，「去廚房拿些果汁過來。」他對門外的人下令，「還有，記得放吸管。」

 

「倒是你，」他關起門，走回床邊，調整著點滴的流速，「比起Anton身上的瘀青，你更需要擔心自己，你的身體雖然沒受什麼太嚴重的傷，但是你有腦震盪，腦袋上縫了幾針，還被弄骨折了一支尾指，」他撇嘴，「不是我要說，不管敲你的人是誰，他敲得還真是該死地大力，馬克杯碎得很厲害，光挑碎片就花了我半個小時。」

 

「那群小人......」些許的水滋潤了Chris乾澀的喉嚨，他試了幾次，說話終於流暢了一些，「不只群毆，還偷襲。」

 

「我知道，」Karl聳聳肩，「Zach很不高興，他最討厭有人以多欺寡，更別提還是在他的眼皮子底下。」門外的敲門聲響起，Karl走到門邊，回來時手上多了一杯葡萄柚汁，「現在他們被關在房間裡，等Zach回來後處置。」他把那杯葡萄柚汁塞進Chris手中，「這裡，喝慢點，你睡了將近一天，不要讓你的血糖升得太快。」

 

「都是那條該死的腳鐐，妨礙我的動作，」Chris喝了一小口葡萄柚汁，「不然我不一定會輸。」

 

Karl微笑起來，「我知道，你上次在餐廳裡可給那些人上了一堂課，雖然有人就是學不乖。」他在床沿坐下，眼神中有著讚賞。「我看過那些人的傷口，攻擊的地方雖然少，但都很有效，不像那些人完全就是亂打一氣，」他挑眉，「而且在那種情況下，你居然還曉得要護住了自己身上的器官。你學過什麼？柔道？跆拳道？還是搏擊？」

 

「近身搏擊。」Chris說，隱藏了自己同時還會跆拳道的事實。

 

「你的老師教得很好。」Karl說，意有所指，「但是你太自負了，不是所有情況下你都能打贏的。」

 

Chris扯了扯嘴角，「我現在知道了。」有時候，螞蟻軍團是可以吃掉一頭大象的。

 

Karl大笑出聲，「聰明，又知錯能改。」他站起來，「我喜歡你，你比那群自是甚高的笨蛋好很多。」

 

「那可以讓我的傷好得快一點嗎？」Chris開玩笑地問，揮了揮自己打上石膏的手。

 

「至少比那群被你打翻的人好得快一點。」Karl眨眨眼，微笑，「你挑了要害攻擊，他們的傷口雖然比較少，但是康復會花上很長的時間。」

 

※

 

Chris再次睜開眼，發現天色已經亮了，而Anton紅著眼眶坐在自己的床邊。

 

「先生，你醒了！」男孩驚喜地叫道，「Urban醫生告訴我你傍晚時醒過一次，但是我在這裡待了好久，你都沒有醒來......」他的眼眶開始泛著水光。

 

「我沒事。」Chris扯了扯嘴角，安撫對方。如果說一開始他只是喜歡這個聰明的孩子，那麼經過這一次的事件後，這個因為保護自己而被打得鼻青臉腫的孩子就是真正地得到了他的信任。「後來是誰把我送到這裡來的？」

 

「守衛找來了Cho小隊長。」Anton吸吸鼻子，「是小隊長阻止了他們。」

 

Chris吐出一口氣。跟他預想得一樣，負責看管他的守衛雖然不好親手制止那些男寵，但是果然還是找來了可以制止他們的人。他心裡明白這不是因為對方對於自己有惻隱之心，而是因為自己在對方的看管下，如果他真的出了什麼事，那麼對方亦逃不了罪責。

 

離開了父母所築出的保護網，這個世界就是如此殘酷。

 

「所以，這裡到底是哪裡？」他問。這個房間的裝潢太好，不可能是客房，但是他還是想要確定。

 

Anton的神色變得熱切。「這裡是第二主臥，是給Mr. Quinto未來的伴侶所留的房間。」他指了指其中一道門，「Mr. Quinto的房間就在隔壁。」

 

「Zach對這個安排沒有意見？」Chris挑眉，他可不認為自己在Zach的心中有重要到可以住在這裡。

 

「是醫生堅持的，他說他沒有多餘的病床，讓你留在西翼又太危險，所以先移到這裡，他也好就近照顧。」Anton說，「Mr. Quinto清晨的時候回來了，沒有多說什麼，只是處置了那些人。」

 

「那些人怎麼樣了？」Chris問，審視著自己被打上石膏的手。骨折的指頭已經被處理妥當，打上麻醉後幾乎感覺不到疼痛，但是因為腦震盪，他的頭還是有些暈。

 

「Mr. Quinto把他們賞給了手下的兄弟。」Anton說。

 

「什麼？」這倒是有些出乎Chris的意料，他抬起頭，詫異地看著Anton：「為什麼？」

 

據他所知，大部分的男寵都是自願跟隨Zach的。有些是別人送來的禮物，有些是自願獻身。也許是為了錢，也許是為了權，但他們大都是自願的。目前為止除了他自己，他還沒有聽說哪一個是Zach強制帶回來的。

 

「我不知道。」Anton搖搖頭，「Mr. Quinto的決定不會有人質疑。」

 

Chris垂下眼。有一部分的他為那些人感到遺憾，但是另外一部分的他卻因為少掉了那些威脅而感到鬆了口氣。

 

從小跟在父親的身邊，他知道商場如戰場。這是個弱肉強食的世界，這幢大宅當然也是。差別只在於，在商場輸了，輸掉的只是金錢，而在這裡，一旦輸了，賠掉的可能就是性命。

 

沒有了錢，只要人還在，就有辦法東山再起，但是賠掉了性命，就什麼都是空談。

 

「我知道了。」他說。


	7. Chapter 7

**洛杉磯市立醫院，病房1701**

 

「我的生活一直很富足，我的父母給了我最好的生活環境和最好的教育。」Chris說，「在這之前，我從來沒有想過在這世界上會有人需要犧牲這麼多，才能換來一頓飽飯。

 

「他們不全都是壞人，有些只不過是想求三餐的溫飽，卻因為沒有能力擺脫那樣的環境，只能留下來。他們之所以違反法律，是因為沒有辦法靠著正常的方法找到工作，而那是他們唯一知道的生存方法。」Chris轉過頭，看著窗外的都市叢林，從這裡看出去，行走在地面上的人是如此渺小，汲汲營營，不過就是為了溫飽，「也許妳不知道，Zach不碰毒品，不管利潤多麼大，他都不碰，因為毒品會干擾人們做出自己真正想做的選擇。他或許不是個傳統意義上的好人，但是在為他效命的人心中，他就是那個給了他們可以安身立命的地方的人。

 

「他或許囚禁了我，限制了我的自由，還霸道又驕傲。但是越瞭解他，妳就會發現他其實也有柔軟的一面，所有的一切不過是他保護自己的手段。

 

「所以，是的，按照定義，愛上他的我確實罹患了斯德哥爾摩症候群，但是如果我們是用比較正常的方式相遇，我依然會愛上他。因為他刻意掩飾的細膩與溫柔，因為他為這麼多的人、這麼多的家庭撐起了一片可以安身立命的天空。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「Karl。」Chris按照Karl的吩咐，將手中的藥粒分裝。他的右手仍然打著石膏，這讓他的動作有些笨拙，但隨著這幾天在Karl的實驗室中的幫忙，他比一開始時快了很多。

 

埋首在顯微鏡前的人抬起頭，「怎麼了？」

 

「你為什麼......」Chris搜索著用詞，「會在這裡？」

 

經過這些天的觀察，他發現除了自己，似乎所有的人都是自願地待在這裡。他們對於Zach忠心耿耿，而自從Anton告訴了自己他的經歷，Chris懷疑其他人也是，至少夠資格出現在東翼的人都有些各自的原因。

 

「你指的是為什麼我會加入幫派？」Karl挑眉，問。

 

Chris感覺自己的臉有些發熱，「我的意思是，你的技術很好，在醫院找一份正職絕對沒有問題。」

 

他看過醫生處理創傷時的樣子，動作快速俐落，使用的方法簡單有效，技術甚至比許多大醫院的醫生要好得多，他想不明白為什麼對方願意冒險加入幫派，而不是在醫院擁有一份正當的工作。

 

「很簡單，我欠了Zach一條命。」醫生隨手關起顯微鏡的燈，向後靠在椅背上。

 

Chris差點嗆到：「一條命？」

 

Karl點點頭：「我的老婆，Natalie，當初生了病，需要一大筆錢治病。我們沒有錢，就在我走投無路的時候，Zach出現了，借了我足夠的錢，給我老婆最好的治療，救了我老婆的命。」

 

Chris瞇起眼。「Quinto家也有涉足高利貸？」他反感地問。

 

Karl大笑。「孩子，你想太多了。就算真有涉足高利貸，像我這種小角色也沒資格見到Zach。」他將手交叉於胸前，「我是在醫院碰到Zach的。」

 

「我假設他不是去探病。」

 

「斷了幾根肋骨，天知道是因為什麼，」Karl聳聳肩，「剛好是我負責的病房，所以我們就認識了。」他的雙眼因為回憶而微微瞇起，「那天我躲在樓梯間講電話，剛剛跟一個高利貸搭上線，Zach就出現了。」他微笑起來，「他掛掉我的電話，告訴我他可以借我那些錢，利息跟銀行一樣，並且替我老婆安排最好的病房和醫生。」

 

「而你相信他？」Chris不可思議地問。

 

「當然不相信。他要是有錢，怎麼會到我工作的公立醫院治療？」Karl說，語氣變得有些諷刺，「你知道，有錢人都喜歡去那些貴得要命的私人醫院。」

 

Chris的臉變得更燙。除去簡單的感冒是交給家庭醫生治療，Pine家若是看病確實都會去私人醫院。私人醫院不像普通醫院需要經過漫長的等待，醫生的品質也相對地有所保障，而對於家大業大的Pine家而言，用金錢換取這些並不是問題。

 

「然後，Zach打了幾通電話。傍晚的時候我就被帶到了私人醫院裡，還是院長親自出來接待。」像是沒有注意到Chris的尷尬，Karl繼續說道：「他告訴我，我可以選擇在拿到醫生執照後每個月還他錢，或是替他工作。」

 

「你選擇了替他工作。」Chris說，語氣是肯定的，不然兩人現在也不會在這裡有這段對話了。

 

「當然。」Karl理所當然地說：「你有意識到那是多麼大一筆錢嗎？住院的費用、手術的費用、休養的費用，除了這些，我還有助學貸款，就算我在最短的時間內升為主治醫生，我也還不起每個月的份額，更別提我那時候只不過是住院醫生。」

 

「但是醫生是一份很受人尊敬的職業......」Chris掙扎地說：「如果你熬過去了......」

 

「同樣是做著我熱愛的工作，我不在乎受不受尊敬，我是名醫生，只要是救人，在哪裡對我來說都沒有差別。」他看著Chris，語重心長地說，「Chris，你很幸運，出生在富裕的家庭裡，但不是所有人都跟你一樣。」大了Chris八歲的醫生這樣告訴他，而不只是時間，生活的殘酷讓醫生比青年知道得更多，「你的環境蒙蔽了你，那不是你的錯，我們沒有人會因為這樣而責怪你。」他頓了頓，「同樣地，不要因為你的幸運而站在道德的制高點上評判我們，因為沒有人能夠選擇自己的出身。」

 

Chris看著醫生，啞口無言。不久前，他確實覺得這裡的人是低下的。他們選擇從學校輟學，靠著勞力與違反法律而生存，但他從未想過，除了學業，還有更多的事情要擔心。

 

他們不是選擇輟學，而是生活逼迫他們放棄。或者更糟，這就是他們唯一知道的正常生活該有的樣子。

 

畢竟，如果連一頓飽飯、一個能夠遮風避雨的地方都沒有，誰還會有心情每天上學？

 

像是為了印證他的想法，醫生摘下自己左手無名指上的婚戒，露出底下的刺青。「Nat嫁給我的時候，我什麼都沒有，甚至連婚戒都買不起，只能去刺青店弄這樣的刺青。」他把玩著那枚戒指，銀色的戒身在燈光下折射著光芒，「所以，救了Nat一命的Zach對我而言就是個好人，因為我愛她，我願意為她做任何事，包括與惡魔交易，更何況Zach並不是惡魔。」

 

醫生將戒指戴回手上，不再多說，重新打開顯微鏡的燈，繼續自己的工作。Chris低下頭，想要繼續工作，卻發現手中的藥罐竟不知道什麼時候已經空了。

 

他從桌上拿起另外一罐新的藥罐，用打著石膏的手將它卡在肚子與手中間，笨拙地用左手將瓶蓋扭開。

 

他滿臉通紅，為過去那個因為自己的出身與生活環境而沾沾自喜的自己感到羞恥，不發一語地繼續自己的工作。

 

※

 

「你就是一刻也閒不下來，對嗎？」Zach放下手中的公文，似笑非笑地瞅著端咖啡進來的Chris。

 

「Anton說你的書房很大，我只是找個藉口進來看看。」Chris把手中的咖啡放到桌上，四處張望起來。位在一樓的書房是挑高過的，牆面上滿滿的全是書，就Chris可以看得見書名的，幾乎什麼種類的書都有。「這些你真的都看過嗎？」他咋舌地問。

 

「大部分。」Zach喝了一口咖啡，雙眼緊盯公文，漫不經心地回答。

 

Chris站在放滿了文學巨作的那一櫃，看著那些保養良好的書籍。他驚訝地發現大部分的書都有些年頭，其中有幾本甚至看起來是初版。

 

「我可以碰它們嗎？」他揚聲問Zach，視線沒有離開那些珍貴的書冊。

 

「隨便。」Zach的聲音聽起來是真不在意，伴隨著紙張翻頁的聲音。

 

Chris伸手拿下其中一本，打開印有出版日期的那一頁。不出所料，泛黃的頁面上淺淺地印著初版的字樣。他闔起手中的書，手指輕輕地拂過那本年代久遠，卻保存良好的精裝書，然後抬起頭，看著眼前的書櫃裡所放著的，更多的書籍。

 

這樣的一個書房，簡直就是所有英文系學生的夢想。

 

他轉過頭，想問Zach自己可不可以借走一些。初版的書籍他雖然也有收藏，卻沒有這裡所有得這樣多。他是家裡唯一一個喜歡收集珍貴書籍的，而有些時候，光有錢是不夠的，更多的是機緣，還有時間。

 

這麼多的珍貴書籍，肯定花了Zach不少時間。

 

Zach早就停下看公文的動作，手中仍然拿著咖啡，似笑非笑地看著他。「你想看？」不待Chris開口，他這樣問道。

 

Chris點頭。雖然白天時要在Karl那裡幫忙，還要教Anton念書，但他真得很懷念書裡那些故事，那總是能夠讓他放鬆下來，就像他在家中時一樣。

 

更別提，那些珍貴的書籍價值早就超越了文字本身。它們不僅僅是紀錄了故事的容器，更是偉大時代的藝術品。

 

「你知道，我讓你留在東翼，是為了讓你好好養傷，而不是讓你到處幫忙。」Zach放下杯子。

 

「Karl說我的傷好得很快。」像是為了證明，Chris伸出自己受傷的手。他手臂上的石膏已經拆下，只剩下小指上還纏著木片與繃帶，作著最後的固定。「而且，我在這裡可以幫上不少忙，像是幫你拿你需要的東西。」

 

「門口有僕人待命，」Zach好笑地說，「你不會不知道吧？」

 

「我比他們有用得多，」深怕Zach不答應，他說服著Zach，證明著自己的能力，「它們是按照杜威十進制分類法(Dewey Decimal Classification)排列的，這種系統我也會用。你只需要告訴我名字，我就能找到你要的東西。」

 

Zach盯著Chris，表情沒有洩漏半點想法，好半晌才開口：「以後我在這裡的時候，你可以進來看任何你想要看的書，但是僅限於我在的時候，而且不能帶走任何一本。」

 

雖然不明白Zach為什麼妥協，但是Chris仍然點頭。他本來就不期望可以借走那些書，初版太過珍貴，很多時候甚至有價無市。他不在乎是不是必須待在這裡才能閱讀那些書，只要能夠看那些書，就很足夠了。

 

「成交。」

 

※

 

Chris在鬆軟的沙發裡調整了一下姿勢，沒有急著睜開眼。自從搬到東翼，Zach就沒有再鎖著他了，在行動相對自由後，他一直在Karl那裡幫忙，已經很久沒有如此悠閒。

 

當然，並不是說他在抱怨。跟著醫生一起工作讓他學會不少事情，小至簡單的傷口包紮，大至生理解剖學。高中生物讓他對於人體有著基本的概念，而醫生則是教會了他不少課本上學不到的事。

 

至於醫生為什麼願意教他？套句醫生的說法，雖然他有些笨手笨腳的，但是有助手總比沒有好。

 

冬季午後罕見的陽光曬得他暖洋洋的，他伸了個懶腰，已經很久沒有感到如此溫暖。Zach總是習慣將書房的溫度調在偏低的溫度，認為這樣才可以維持工作的效率，讓他在書房裡看書時總得多帶件外套。

 

那些珍貴的書籍比他估算的要多得多，所以就算Zach要把書房變成阿拉斯加，也沒有辦法阻止他在空閒的時候到這裡看書。

 

他睜開眼，詫異地發現窗外早已天黑，細小的雪花在地面鋪上一層銀白，但書房內仍維持著平常的溫度。他之所以不覺得冷，是因為他身上蓋著的並不是自己帶來的針織外套，而是一條用上好的羊毛織成的毛毯。

 

可能嗎？他坐起身，狐疑地看向坐在書桌後的男人，懷疑男人會如此貼心。黑髮的男人仍然維持著他睡著前的姿勢，差別只在於他左手邊那疊待處理的公文減低了高度，被移到了右手邊，代表處理過的部份。

 

Chris將身上因為坐起身而滑落的毛毯裹緊自己，擋住房間內太涼的空氣。除了Zach，他懷疑還有誰能在書房裡自作主張，所以他身上的毛毯必定是Zach的意思。

 

他四處搜尋，尋找著自己的外套。他睡著前握在手中的書被人夾上了書籤，放在沙發旁的矮桌上，而他的外套......

 

Chris眨眨眼，看見自己的外套就掛在Zach後面掛大衣的架子上。

 

真的是Zach嗎？他思索著。那個架子平常並不會有僕人接近，都是Zach自己在使用，而他的外套正掛在Zach的風衣旁，看起來有種莫名的親暱。

 

自從認識Zach後，這個男人總是在顛覆他的看法。從一開始偽裝出來的木訥，後來的蠻橫霸道，到現在......

 

在書房裡待了太多的時間，讓Chris明白這人有多麼地盡責。儘管Zach處理事情十分快速有效，但大大小小的事務仍是佔據了他一天中大部分的時間。

 

而Karl是對的，Zach的壓力的確很大。一個人每天要工作這麼長的時間，做這麼多重大的決定，這樣的壓力不是每個人都承受得起的。

 

Zach在最後一份公文上簽上自己的名字，把它放到右手邊那疊公文的最上方。「你睡醒了？」他抬起頭，挑眉，好看的濃眉在檯燈造成的光影下更顯深邃。

 

Chris覺得自己的臉有些發熱。當初與Zach交換能夠待在這裡的原因之一是會在Zach需要的時候幫忙，現在打瞌睡讓他有種偷懶被上司抓包的感覺。

 

但Zach沒有多說什麼，他只是站起身，鬆了鬆自己的筋骨。「走了，該吃晚飯了。」

 

Chris看了眼牆壁上的時鐘，只差不到十分鐘就八點，早就過了平常Zach進餐的時間。

 

「還不走？」Zach的聲音從門邊傳來，Chris手忙腳亂地站起來，發現Zach手中拿著他的針織外套，神色就像往常一樣。

 

「來了。」他連忙說，快步走到男人身邊。他本來應該服侍的人將那件外套披在他的背上，順手將它拉好。

 

「告訴Zoe東西在桌上。」Zach對著守在門口的僕人說道，帶著Chris離開。


	8. Chapter 8

與Zach靠得越近，Chris發現自己越難以評斷這個人。

 

在這幢大宅待得時間越久，那些曾經遙遠得不過是新聞中偶爾提及的世界變得鮮活了起來，成了生活的一部份。巴夫洛夫的制約反應證明了大腦的學習究竟可以多麼地快速，習慣又有多麼容易地養成。

 

儘管他不願意承認，他也騙不了自己——他早就在不知不覺中養成了習慣，在這幢大宅中找到了屬於自己的位置。

 

每天早上，他會到溫室裡與Zach一起吃早餐。有時難得早起的醫生也會加入他們，佔據著長餐桌的另外一端，一邊盯著實驗數據報告一邊進食。

 

Zach喜歡一次只專注在一件事情上，認為那樣會更有效率。若有較為重要，需要立刻處理的事項，他便會放棄早餐，直接到書房聽秘書Zoe的匯報。

 

匯報結束後，Chris才會進書房。醫生通常會睡到十一點，這代表著他在十一點之前的時間都是自己的。在處理完他所負責的事物後——是的，他現在也有負責的事務了。有天管家進書房請示Zach一些調度，他順口插了兩句話，從此以後Zach便試著讓他處理一些零碎的小事。直到後來，更是索性將大宅大部分的決定權都交到了他的手上——他可以自由分配自己的時間，直到午飯後才進實驗室幫忙。

 

當然，大部分的意思是，那些不那麼重要，而且絕對沒有辦法幫助他逃跑的事項。他依然沒有辦法得知任何外界的消息，甚至連時間的流逝都快要忘記。時間在這裡似乎再也不重要，大宅中有自己的規則，在這裡連時間都是被束縛的。

 

至於Zach為什麼相信自己，讓自己全權決定大宅的調配，Chris沒有答案。就像Anton一開始所說的一樣，Mr. Quinto在這幢大宅代表的是絕對的權威。在這裡，沒有人會質疑他的決定，也沒有人敢質疑他的決定。

 

Chris看著自己的手，尾指的骨折早已康復，Zach卻沒有讓自己搬出東翼的意思。在一開始的混亂後，他被留在了這個不屬於他的空間，怪異且彆扭地找到了自己的位置。

 

他嘆了口氣，走出浴室，在爬上床前順手關掉了房間的燈。經過不斷的心理建設，他已經可以克服自己對黑夜的恐懼。黑夜仍然是危險的，但是至少在這裡他不需要擔心。

 

與Zach房間相連的房門被打開，黑髮的男人站在那裡。他身後的房間透著微弱的光，而Chris懷疑這人早就知道一切。

 

Zach如此敏銳，不可能在不斷被他吵醒後，還沒有注意到他的問題。但是男人什麼都沒有說，只是在適時的時候轉移他的注意力，無聲地讓他明白自己是安全的。

 

男人是對的。那段可怕的回憶在變得模糊，他相信有一天自己再也不會被黑暗影響。

 

「在想什麼？」Zach爬上床，把Chris攬入懷中。

 

「沒有。」Chris說，下一刻便被男人咬破了唇。

 

「你知道我不喜歡你敷衍我，Christopher。」Zach在Chris耳邊吐著氣，語調危險。

 

「你更不喜歡我問太多問題。」Chris反唇相譏，感覺到男人的手解著自己睡衣的釦子。

 

「我不喜歡你在不合適的時候問問題。」Zach糾正，解開了最後一顆釦子。

 

Chris抬高自己的手臂，方便對方脫下自己的上衣。他光裸的上身暴露在空氣中，儘管已經開了暖氣，偏冷的空氣仍然讓他的手臂起了小小的疙瘩。

 

「會冷？」摩娑著他手臂的Zach注意到他的瑟縮，低笑出聲。

 

Chris報復性地拉開男人身上的浴袍，在對方的肩頭咬了一口。「冷血。」山區裡的冬天比平地要冷得多，但這男人卻無時無刻都像個暖爐一樣。

 

「是你太怕冷了，地熱對你來說一點用都沒有。」Zach挑眉，手腳快速地褪去了兩人身上的衣物。

 

他們的身體在蓬鬆的棉被中赤裸相貼，男人的熱度在黑暗中源源不絕地傳來。Chris縮進男人的懷中，畏寒地從男人身上攝取溫暖。

 

Zach低笑，大腳抵上Chris的，讓Chris冰冷的腳踩在他的腳背上。暖烘烘的溫度讓Chris逐漸放鬆身體。

 

「只要你不要跑出去，屋子裡的暖氣應該夠你用了。」Zach戲謔。

 

「外面那麼冷......」Chris在男人的手握住自己的性器時溢出呻吟，「嗯......誰會想要跑出去......」

 

「玫瑰園怎麼樣了？」Zach啃咬著Chris的肩頸，「管家告訴我你想在迷宮中間蓋一個亭子。」

 

「我以為—」Chris偏過頭，將脆弱的脖頸暴露在對方面前，姿態臣服，語氣卻有些不高興，「—你說我可以全權處理那些事。」

 

「我是。」Zach在Chris的脖子上種下吻痕，濕燙的吻一路向下蔓延，「所以我告訴他以後這種事就別來煩我了，你喜歡怎麼做就怎麼做。」

 

那話語中的全然信任讓Chris有種怪異地錯覺，彷彿他是Zach的伴侶，而Zach與他是平等的。

 

誰說不是呢？心底有一個小小的聲音這樣問道。他搬進了屬於Zach伴侶的房間，而Zach給了他許多別人沒有的權限。

 

Zach在Chris的肚子上印上濕滑的吻，輕笑起來，「若是你要拿那些問題來找我，我不會像轟管家一樣把你轟出去。」溫熱的舌尖在他的肚子上畫著圈，色情又潮濕，「我相信你分得清楚哪些是需要來問我的。」

 

這樣的對話太像是伴侶間晚上在床第間的對話了。Chris模糊地想著，因為男人不斷吮吻而癱軟的身體甚至沒有因為男人探入自己體內的指而緊繃。

 

「如果有必要的話，我會的。」他說，感覺到男人的指毫無阻礙地滑進他的體內，四處遊走，像是個巡視自己領土的領主。

 

「別辜負我的信任，Christopher。」Zach簡單地說，抽出自己的指，在手上擠了更多的潤滑液在手心摀熱。

 

Chris後知後覺地注意到正是因為Zach先將潤滑液在手中摀熱，所以他才沒有感覺到潤滑液的冰涼，男人的細膩再次讓他覺得溫暖。

 

當Zach願意的時候，他可以體貼得不可思議。一開始在床上間那個蠻橫的人簡直像是另外一世的事，而最近這在不知不覺間變得如此細膩溫柔的人才是真實的。

 

與Zach相處的時間越久，他越清楚，只要順著這個人，那麼這個溫柔的Zach就會一直持續下去。他的強勢不過是一種武器，讓他能夠在這滿是血腥的地方生存下去。

 

「準備好了嗎？」Zach問，吸吮著他的唇，下身的硬挺抵在他的臀縫。

 

Chris張開唇，伸展自己的身體，應允男人的進入。

 

※

 

Chris回到自己的房間，累得幾乎沒有力氣洗漱。隨著聖誕節的接近，要處理的事情簡直堆得像山一樣高，他甚至已經有好幾天沒有進實驗室幫Karl的忙了。

 

他爬上床，閉上了眼，腦子卻仍高速運轉著。

 

大宅內的裝飾已經妥當，新年度的值班表卻還沒有排出來。還有，聖誕節Zach要與幾名比較重要的幹部一起吃飯，他還沒有拿到參與的名單，明天要記得跟Zoe要名單，安排菜色時才能夠避開客人可能會過敏的食材。

 

時間已經很晚了，除了外頭守衛偶爾傳來的腳步聲，整座大宅都靜悄悄的，隔壁的主臥更是一點聲音都沒有。Chris把自己更加埋進枕頭，知道Zach肯定還在書房忙碌。

 

雖然Zach有時會去西翼，深夜時才會回來。但就現在的時間點看來，Zach在書房的可能性要更大一些。

 

Quinto家的產業遍佈全球，因為時差的關係，Zach經常必須在淩晨時與地區負責人開會。與其說Quinto家是單純的幫派，不如說更像是一個財團。除了黑幫活動，還有許多看似與Quinto家毫無關係的公司其實也隸屬於Quinto家。

 

這也是為什麼Zach總是必須在書房待上這麼久的原因，幫派本身的事情其實不多，但為數不少的子公司就算每日只有兩三份的重要公文需要Zach的簽署，全部加起來也是可觀的分量。

 

Chris從床上坐了起來，認命地接受自己恐怕是失眠了。他的身體很累，精神卻無法放鬆，不斷地思考著接下來需要處理的事情。

 

他朝房門的方向看了一眼，走廊的燈光自門縫中隱約透進。他嘆了口氣，爬下床。

 

※

 

「你怎麼還沒睡？」Zach揚了揚眉毛，問。

 

「睡不著。」Chris把手中的咖啡放在Zach面前，繞到Zach的身後替他按摩起僵硬的肩頸。

 

「睡不著還喝咖啡？」Zach戲謔地問，舒服地閉上眼享受對方的服務。

 

「我只煮了你的。」Chris回答，熟練地揉開對方僵直的肌肉。

 

Zach拿起那杯咖啡，放到鼻子下嗅了嗅，「聞起來有些不一樣，你放了什麼？」

 

「我把牛奶換成了豆奶。」Chris觀察著對方的神情，「已經很晚了，豆奶沒有牛奶這麼刺激腸胃。」

 

「味道不錯，就是不夠濃。」Zach啜了一口，強迫自己打起精神。

 

「已經是三倍濃縮了，」Chris皺眉，「你最近咖啡喝得太兇了。」

 

「再過幾天就要開始放聖誕假期了，要先把歐美地區的年度總結結束。」Zach翻開另外一份報表，「亞洲地區不過聖誕節，可以再等等。」

 

Chris當然知道每年的年度總結是公司的大事，他的父親在這個時間也總是忙碌異常。他的母親總是會在父親必須熬夜的時候送上一杯豆奶拿鐵，說是這樣才有體力繼續與那些財務報表奮戰。

 

想起家人，他手下的動作慢了下來。這一陣子太過忙碌，他已經許久沒有想起家人了。忙碌讓時間過得快一些，讓他不這麼想家，但也相對地模糊了他與家人在一起時的記憶。

 

他們現在在做什麼？是不是像往年一樣在討論平安夜時的菜色？或是公司例行聖誕晚會上要穿的衣服？

 

他們還在找他嗎？他們......還記得他嗎？

 

「累了就去睡。」Chris回過神，發現Zach抓著他的手腕，「別硬撐。」

 

「我不累。」他解釋，試著想要掙脫男人的箝制。他剛剛在床上躺了一個多小時，卻怎麼樣也睡不著。

 

「過來。」Zach沒有跟他爭論，而是直接站了起來，拉著他朝沙發的方向走。

 

「我說過我真得不累。」Chris嘗試跟對方解釋，但是Zach從來就不是會被輕易說服的人。他強迫Chris在沙發上坐下，拿了一條毯子裹在他身上，「現在，睡覺。」他命令道。

 

Chris哭笑不得地看著男人堅持的臉，正想告訴他坐著沒有辦法睡覺。下一秒，Zach就在沙發上跟著坐了下來，還打開了手上的報表，專心地看起來，一副不打算離開的架式。

 

「你還不睡？」注意到他的視線，Zach抬頭看向他，「在等人給你泡牛奶嗎？」

 

那句話讓Chris漲紅了臉，「坐著怎麼睡？」他反脣相譏。

 

話語剛落，Zach就移開了自己腿上的檔案夾。「現在你可以躺下來了。」他理所當然地說。

 

Chris不敢置信地看著男人，他不可能是想要自己枕在他的腿上，那太......

 

Zach伸手壓住他的肩膀，強迫他躺下。好吧，看來Zach是鐵了心要他在這裡睡了。

 

Chris被迫枕在男人的腿上，Zach的大腿雖然有肌肉，卻不太好躺，Chris枕在上面，總覺得難受。他正想告訴對方自己回房間睡就好了，下一刻，一隻手把他身上的毯子拉高，直到完全包住肩膀，然後那隻手就放在那裡，沒有離開。

 

Chris咬住唇，覺得一股熱氣湧上眼眶。他忍住那想哭的衝動，強迫自己入睡。

 

這一次，睡眠變得容易。雖然書房的燈光很亮，但是有人陪，總是好的。

 

耳邊偶爾傳來的翻頁聲讓他緊繃的神經逐漸放鬆，漸漸沉入夢鄉。

 

※

 

Chris睜開眼，偌大的床上只有他一個人。

 

他站起來，走到窗邊。窗外正飄著雪，隱約的寒氣自窗戶透入，他將手貼在玻璃上，感覺著掌心傳來的冰冷。

 

連續幾周的大雪封閉了交通，但好在管家提醒了他這一點，他們提前貯存了物資，所以物資暫時不會是問題。

 

Zach已經出門將近兩周了，封閉的交通並沒有阻止那個男人執行自己嚇人的日程表。

 

Pine家有自己的直升機，富可敵國的Quinto家當然也有。那一天在書房睡著後，第二天早上醒來時Zach已經不在了，天知道是去了哪裡處理事情。而他竟然覺得......悵然若失。

 

當然，Zach並不總是待在他這裡。就算沒有工作，西翼還有近一打的男寵呢。他還沒有自戀到以為自己對於Zach有更多的意義，雖然比起男寵的身分，他現在的身分更像幹部、或是管家。雖然其他幹部跟管家並不住在第二主臥，晚上也不會與Zach睡在一張床上。

 

但仍然，不管Zach在忙些什麼，他在大宅時總是會睡在他這裡，或是在深夜回到主臥室睡。隔著不算太厚的牆，他可以聽見對方在隔壁房間活動的聲音。

 

門把轉動的聲音響起，Chris轉過頭，看見那個他剛剛正想著的人站在門口。

 

Zach看起來甚至比兩個禮拜前看起來更累了，他眼下的陰影重得嚇人，滿臉的鬍渣，看起來已經很久沒有好好睡上一覺。

 

「別說話，」Zach逕直走向床，一邊將自己身上的大衣扔在地上，「我三天沒闔眼了，現在一點聲音都會害我頭痛。」

 

Chris跟著爬上床，立刻被男人帶入懷中。男人的身上仍帶著些許的寒氣，讓他忍不住瑟縮了一下，但Zach抱得很緊，讓他沒有太多的空間掙扎。

 

「陪我睡一會。」Zach摟著他，咕噥，不到片刻便開始打起規律的咕嚕聲。

 

Chris看著男人疲倦的睡容，這人為了他手下的人，是如此地盡心盡力。他伸出手描繪男人的臉形，覺得心跳變得平穩。

 

兩個禮拜，十四天，他是真的有點想這個人了。


	9. Chapter 9

**洛杉磯市立醫院，病房1701**

 

「一開始，我以為自己順著他，是因為我那時候力量還不夠，我需要靠他的力量保障我的安全。」Chris吸了口氣，「但是到後來，我突然意識到，不僅僅是那些。」

 

他停頓了很久，像是在整理自己的思緒，才又開口，「我......愛上了他。」他抬起頭，看向JJ，同樣是藍色的眸中清澈見底，像是會直接穿透靈魂，「我靠得太近，知道得太多。Zach也許做了很多不可原諒的事，連帶手下的人也做了很多不可原諒的事，但他們也是人，跟我們沒有不同。」

 

「Chris，你在那幢大宅中看到的一切，有許多在道德上是錯誤的。」JJ輕聲說。「你那時候太年輕，道德觀念還不穩固，對於死亡的恐懼改變了你的想法。」

 

「或許吧，但是對我而言，他們不僅僅是罪犯，他們還是家人。」Chris沒有移開視線，「而妳永遠都不會拋棄家人。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「—學習的進展怎麼樣了？」迷糊中，Chris隱約聽到Zach在與人交談。

 

「很好，Mr. Quinto。」Anton的聲音傳來，就像Zach一樣，男孩的聲音同樣刻意壓低過，「先生找了幾個人教我們不同的科目，我們學得很好。」

 

「除了你之外，還有不同的人？」Zach問道。

 

「是的，先生在做輪班分配的時候發現了這點，所有沒有滿十八歲的人班表都做了調整，」Anton說，「我們早上學習，下午才工作。」

 

他們繼續說了些什麼，但聲音太小讓Chris聽得不清楚，接著交談的聲音稍微大了些。

 

「—我知道了，你先下去吧。」Zach吩咐，「今天是平安夜，輪班結束了就去好好地玩。」

 

遠去的腳步聲伴隨著關門的聲音結束，Chris在被窩中翻了一個身，把自己的臉埋入男人的懷中。「Anton？」他睡眼惺忪地問。

 

「他送了三明治過來。」Zach仍維持坐著的姿勢，指尖摩娑著Chris的耳廓，「會餓嗎？離晚餐還有點時間，先吃點。」

 

「現在不太餓。」Chris瞇著眼，舒服地躺在男人的懷中，他已經很久沒有睡得這麼熟了。

 

「Anton告訴我你安排了別人給他們上課。」Zach滑入被窩中，不是質問，而是單純好奇。

 

「有很多人在特定的科目上比我精進，他們來教會比我自己教好。」Chris維持著閉眼的姿勢，「我還找了John安排幾個小隊員教他們用槍和武術。」他勾起一抹笑，「這種我肯定是沒有辦法自己教的。」

 

Zach笑起來，「我印象深刻。」

 

「這樣更有效率。」

 

「你做得很好。」Zach的手滑進Chris的衣服中，「畢竟，你的時間更加地—」他隔著衣物啃咬著Chris的肩頭，「—有價值。」

 

那曖昧的語氣讓Chris紅了臉，但是他沒有推開男人。就像Zach想要他一樣，他也想要Zach。

 

Zach一手探進Chris的褲子中，在另外一手脫著Chris身上的睡衣時按摩著Chris的腰部，幫助他放鬆。

 

因為陪著Zach睡掉了一整個上午，Chris的身體有些痠軟無力。他側躺在床上，方便男人的動作，兩手捧著男人的臉不斷地交換著吻。

 

距離上次做愛已經有段時間，儘管Chris已經盡量放鬆身體，他在Zach探入一指時仍然倒抽了一口氣。Zach一手繼續按摩著他的腰，一手則輕柔地在他的體內遊走，幫助他盡量放鬆身體。

 

儘管Zach的動作十分輕柔，Chris仍然可以感覺到對方的心急。男人的腫脹抵著他的小腹，叫囂著洶湧的慾望，那讓他忍不住笑起來。

 

「在笑什麼？」Zach分開那個吻，問，熱燙的氣息吐在Chris臉上。他的聲音因為情慾而低啞，聽起來無比性感。

 

「你在心急。」Chris吃吃笑道，為了這個新發現而樂不可支。

 

「我是去出差的，可不是去享受的。」Zach沒有反駁，在這時探入另外一指，讓Chris忍不住溢出一絲呻吟。

 

「你絕對是故意的。」Chris在男人的指故意避開那敏感的腺體時皺了皺臉，難耐地扭了扭身體。

 

「別忍。」Zach抽出指，將Chris轉過來，讓對方趴在床上，「我喜歡聽你的聲音。」

 

不待Chris反應過來，他便將自己的慾望推入對方的體內。久違的充實讓Chris大聲呻吟，臀部微微向上拱起，讓自己早已充血的陰莖不會在床墊上抵得難受。

 

他的每一次推入都抵上那個敏感的點，快速的律動讓Chris很快地就癱軟在床上，因為過多的刺激而不斷呻吟。

 

但男人並沒有放過他，他握住了他的陰莖，上下快速地擼動。前後交雜的快感淹沒了Chris的神智，他需要抓住什麼，才不會溺死在這太過洶湧的情慾中。

 

太久沒有做愛的身體很敏感，讓Chris很快就攀上了情慾的邊緣，但是Zach卻遲遲沒有結束的意思。「Zach，」他啜泣出聲，揪緊了自己身下的床單，「......太多了......」

 

Zach下身的動作不停，俯下了身，讓自己的胸膛密密地貼上對方光裸的背部，「你可以的，Chris。」

 

「......嗯......」Chris語音破碎，因為敏感的腺體被不斷刺激而呻吟出聲，「......啊......」他叫出聲，脖子因為太多的刺激而向後仰起。

 

「相信我，Chris，你會喜歡的。」Zach加大抽插的速度。

 

他無情地撞擊著對方的身體，在房間內帶出淫麋的拍打聲。

 

Chris完全僵住，身體不斷痙攣，狠狠地絞著Zach的欲望。

 

他的陰莖抽搐著噴灑出白濁，將床單弄得髒汙。Zach將男人的身體壓進床褥，讓對方的身體沾上自己的體液。

 

Zach心醉神迷地感覺著對方的緊緻在自己抽出的時候依依不捨地挽留，又在自己插入的時候抗拒推擠。

 

剛剛高潮過的Chris弓起身體，因為太過強烈的撞擊而尖叫出聲。

 

Zach瞇眼看著自己身下的人兒，對方年輕的身體被情欲染得粉嫩，藍眸中噙滿了淚水，鼻尖更是因為哭泣而有些微紅。

 

他的身上沾染上的白濁讓這人看起來純潔又性感，讓人想狠狠地將他操進床裡，直到他再也無法思考其他，滿心滿眼都是自己。

 

他喜歡這人眼中只有自己。

 

「Zach......」Chris張開嘴，發出無聲的尖叫，只能唸出那個占據了他全部心神，控制了他全部感官的男人的名字。

 

太過的感官衝擊讓Chris拱起身，卻只是把自己進一步送進男人的懷中。

 

Zach碾壓著對方，感覺到痙攣的腸道收縮得更加厲害。他勾起嘴角，拉住對方的手，讓對方呈現一個美麗的弧形。

 

他的陰莖暴露在空氣中，因為剛剛才射過而仍然疲軟，卻抽搐著射出第二次精。

 

這一次沒有剛才的濃濁，相較之下較為透明。Chris嗚咽出聲，因為太過刺激而完全癱軟，任由男人擺布。

 

「我說過你會喜歡的。」對方痙攣的身體緊緊地絞著Zach。他加快速度，將灼熱的液體射進對方的體內。「你沒有試過連續射兩次吧？」

 

Chris的臉紅了起來，他當然沒有試過連續射兩次。事實上，他在床上的一切知識都是這男人給他的。

 

他無力地癱在床上，身體因為劇烈的高潮而慵懶，甚至沒有力氣去管自己身上沾滿了的體液。Zach退出他的身體，把他摟在懷中。他的身上因為剛才的劇烈運動而覆滿薄汗，和Chris身上兩人的體液混在一起，黏濘得讓Chris有些難受。

 

Chris不甚舒服地動了動，想要調整一個舒服點的姿勢。這樣很不舒服，但是看在老天的份上，他不覺得自己現在有辦法去浴室洗澡。事實上，他不覺得自己現在有辦法做任何事。

 

他靠在Zach的懷中，聽著男人的心跳逐漸緩下來——男人每日都會鍛鍊，身體比他要好得多——Zach的呼吸已經恢復平穩，但是他的呼吸仍然急促。

 

「你該多做點運動。」Zach的指在Chris的背脊上滑動，戲謔。

 

「我不像你這麼......精力充沛。」Chris瞇著眼，幾乎要再度墜入夢鄉。久違的性愛太過激烈，幾乎榨乾了他全部的體力。他的腦中一片空白，唯一有的就是此刻這個抱著他的男人。

 

「別睡，我帶你去一個地方。」半夢半醒間，Chris聽到Zach這樣說。他勉強自己睜開眼，不斷地眨眼以保持清醒，「不能晚一點再去嗎？」

 

「不能。」Zach聽起來很堅持。

 

Chris強迫自己從床上爬起來，伸手在纏成一團的棉被中摸索著自己的睡衣，「那我去洗澡......」

 

「不用，把衣服套著就好。」Zach伸手拿過Chris手上的衣服，幫著Chris套上。

 

※

 

「我們要出去？」Chris在被Zach拉著到快到側門時才猛然反應過來，「等等，Zach，外面在下雪，我們身上的衣服不夠的。」

 

他們的身上只套了單薄的睡衣，外面的雪雖然小了一些，但是積雪卻深到小腿。

 

「那裡不會太遠。」Zach漫不經心地說，腳下仍大步跨著步伐。

 

Anton早就站在側門等待，他的手上捧著厚重的毛毯。一看見兩人，他立刻走上前，「Mr. Quinto，先生。」他恭謹地喊道，遞上手上的毛毯。

 

Zach接過Anton手中的毛毯，將它攤開。Chris這才發現那並不是毛毯，而是一件毛皮大衣。

 

「這樣就沒有問題了。」Zach把它套到Chris身上，向後退了一步，欣賞著眼前的景象。「現在，跟我來。」

 

他推開側門，大步走了出去，單薄的睡衣在冰天雪地中一點也無法困擾他。Chris連忙跟上，他身上的大衣很保暖，Chris看得出來這是由真正的動物毛皮製成的大衣，但是那色澤實在太過眼熟......

 

「Zach，」他遲疑地開口，「這件衣服是不是......」

 

他們已經走進了森林，在森林中快速地穿梭著。「是什麼？」Zach漫不經心地問，確認著雪地的鬆軟程度，沒有回頭。

 

眼前的森林雖然因為積雪而與他上一次進來時相差許多，但是並不代表Chris不記得上次在這座森林裡所發生的事。

 

「......那頭差點吃掉我的狼。」Chris結束那個句子，此刻的環境讓他有些不自在。他剛到大宅時的嘗試逃跑在短短的兩個小時內宣告結束，而此刻他站在這裡，完好無缺，那頭差點咬死他的狼卻被製成了大衣。

 

「牠咬了我，我殺了牠。」Zach停下腳步，在積雪較深的斜坡上對著Chris伸出手，幫助他爬上去，「對我來說這聽起來很公平。」

 

「然後你把牠做成了大衣？」Chris不敢置信地問，伸出手握住Zach的。「我應該稱讚你的節省嗎？」

 

「你不喜歡？你這麼怕冷，我以為毛皮大衣對你會有些用處。」Zach挑眉，「你不會提倡動物保育吧？」

 

有著Zach的幫助，Chris很快就爬上了那個不太陡，卻因為有積雪而不太好走的坡。他跟著Zach繼續朝森林深處走去，Zach沒有放開他的手，在山區的低溫中，男人的手很穩，也很溫暖，讓他在雪地中行走容易了許多。

 

「也不是不喜歡。」Chris拉攏身上的大衣，大衣確實很保暖，在雪地中走了幾分鐘，除了露在外頭的手，他一點也感覺不到冷。「它很暖，就是感覺有些......奇怪......」

 

「把它當成戰利品，你就不會覺得奇怪了。」Zach轉過另外一個彎，Chris完全不曉得他們要去哪裡，或是要做什麼，但是Zach似乎很熟悉他們要去的地方，朝著某個特定的方向前進，「就像你們喜歡把獵物的頭砍下掛在牆上一樣。」

 

Chris的確認識許多人喜歡這麼做，不過那種戰利品顯然更偏向於炫耀，而Zach，就另一方面來講，所做的選擇顯然更實用得多。

 

雖然毛皮大衣也是在法律禁止的範圍裡，但仍然，在這樣的荒郊野外，用動物的毛皮保暖顯然是在符合邏輯不過的選擇了。

 

更何況偶爾破壞些小法律對於Chris而言從來都不是一個太困難的選項，畢竟就算被執法機關發現，他的家族也總是可以為他請到好的律師，更別提根本不會有檢察官為了這樣的小事而找Pine家的人麻煩，因為根本沒有成功的可能。

 

至於Zach......Chris勾起一抹笑，那顯然是更不可能了，Zach才不會讓人抓到把柄，也不會讓執法機關有機會找自己麻煩，他甚至懷疑Zach會在乎破壞法律這種小事。

 

「我們到了。」Zach突然停下腳步，說。

 

Chris一直專心看著腳下，以免自己跌倒。他抬起頭，發現他們站在一座山壁邊。濃密的樹林在這裡形成一個天然的屏障，而山壁前有一池泉水，從山壁中湧出的泉水嘩嘩啦地灌入池中，溫熱的泉水與冷空氣相互牴觸，在泉水的表面形成裊裊白煙。

 

「這是......溫泉？」Chris目瞪口呆地看著眼前的一幕。他自然泡過許多次溫泉，但是眼前的一幕太過震撼，大自然的鬼斧神工從來就不是人類的工法所能比擬，而有許多東西不是有錢就能買到。

 

「覺得你也許會想泡個熱水澡。」Zach勾起一抹笑，語氣有些寵溺。Chris看著眼前英俊得恍若魔鬼的男人，覺得也許，也許有這麼一點，這個男人真得待自己與眾不同。

 

※

 

Chris泡在泉水裡，舒服地嘆了口氣。泉水其實有些燙，但是在寒冷的冬季這簡直就像是天堂。他趴在水池的邊緣，感覺到自己因為太過激烈的性愛而痠痛的肌肉逐漸放鬆下來。

 

「喜歡嗎？」Zach低笑，伸手撥掉他髮上的落雪。

 

「誰能抱怨在冰天雪地裡的溫泉呢？」Chris回以笑容，在男人伸出手將他攬入懷中時順從地滑入對方懷中。為了這個久違的享受，他願意表現得溫順一點，至少今天是的。

 

「沒法說你是錯的。」Zach聳聳肩，用空著的那隻手替Chris清理身體。

 

溫泉離大宅其實不遠，不過就十來分鐘的路程，Chris的身體裡仍然濕滑，在男人的幫忙下，很快就清理乾淨。他靠在男人的懷中，瞇著眼享受著男人的按摩，舒服得幾乎要在這泉水裡睡著。

 

「別睡，Christopher。」半夢半醒間，Zach推了推他，「在這裡睡會感冒的。」

 

「讓我睡一會，」Chris吸吸鼻子，在男人的懷中調整了一個舒服的姿勢，「就一會。」

 

「好吧。」Zach把手環得更緊，將他往泉水的更深處帶，讓兩人只有頭露在外頭，而不至於因為寒冷而著涼。他撐著Chris，讓半夢半醒的男人不至於嗆到水，在Chris的額際印上一個吻，低語：「我過一會叫你。」

 

Chris放鬆自己，完全地靠在男人身上，陷入香甜的夢境。


	10. Chapter 10

在溫泉裡睡著的下場就是，Chris生病了。

 

聖誕節的早上，原本停了的雪又開始下起來，甚至還有增大的趨勢。

 

Chris在溫暖的被窩裡翻了個身，不舒服地咳起來。

 

「來，喝點水。」Zach把他從被窩裡扶起來，讓他靠在自己的身上，把水杯湊到他的唇邊。

 

水裡摻了些蜜，淡淡的甜味沖淡了Chris口中因為生病而導致的苦澀。肺腔的搔癢感讓他再次咳起來，甚至沒來得及嚥下口中的水。

 

Zach放下手中的水杯，騰出手替Chris順著背。

 

「......抱歉。」Chris緩過氣，發現有些水濺在了棉被上，水漬被上好的布料迅速吸收，在棉被的表面形成一灘深色的陰影。

 

「讓人換一條就好。」Zach不甚在意地說。

 

「我晚一點......再讓他們換......」因為高熱，Chris的腦袋昏昏沉沉地。他靠在Zach懷中，只想著再睡一會。

 

「棉被上沾了蜂蜜水怎麼睡？」Zach擰眉，「我讓他們送一條新的進來。」

 

「不要。」Chris抓住Zach打算拿起內線話筒的手，「今天是聖誕節......」他再次咳起來，「......就別為了這種小事叫他們了，讓他們休息一天。」

 

「然後讓你的感冒更嚴重嗎？」Zach的眉擰得更緊了。

 

「至少別這麼早叫醒他們。」Chris的眼皮沉重得幾乎要睜不開，「就幾個小時，不會有影響的。」

 

「如果你以為我會放任你虐待自己的話，你就錯了。」Zach的聲音聽起來很不高興，事實上，他已經很久沒有聽到Zach這麼不高興的語氣了。他勉強睜開眼，強打起精神想要先安撫男人的情緒，但是下一刻，男人的反應徹底出乎他的意料。

 

Zach把他從床上抱了起來。

 

「Zach！」因為驚訝，Chris叫了一聲，下一刻因為太過大聲說話而劇烈地咳起來，「你要......咳咳咳......幹嘛......」

 

「別說話。」Zach看起來仍然很不高興，手臂抱得更緊了些，避免Chris掉下去，「我沒有要去叫醒僕人，所以你可以放心了。」

 

「我不是......咳咳咳......在問那個......咳......」Chris好不容易緩過氣，太過劇烈的咳嗽讓他眼中溢滿了生理性的淚水，讓他看不清男人的表情。

 

Zach沒有回話，只是朝著那扇分隔兩人房間的門走去。他可以感覺到男人的肌肉隨著走路的動作抖動，但儘管如此，男人的手卻很穩，讓他絲毫不擔心自己會摔下去。

 

這太不可思議了，他想著。雖然他比Zach要瘦上不少，但他們身高卻差不多。一個男人怎麼怎麼可以如此輕易地抱起一個與自己身高差不多的人。

 

Zach打開房門，把Chris抱進自己的房間。因為昨夜沒有人睡在這裡，儘管房間有著地熱，仍舊比Chris自己的要冷上一點。

 

Zach把他放在床上，跟著爬上大床。「你先在這裡睡，我晚一點再讓他們換床單。」他用乾淨的棉被把Chris包緊，命令：「現在，睡覺。」

 

男人的語氣聽起來非常不高興，所以Chris沒有再問更多的問題，只是閉上了嘴，放任自己陷入夢境。

 

※

 

「Chris，醒醒。」男人的聲音隨著一陣輕晃將Chris從睡夢中弄醒。Chris睜開眼，看見Karl坐在自己的床邊。

 

「怎麼了？」他問，發現自己的喉嚨疼得更加厲害，沙啞的聲音像是被砂紙磨過似的，粗糙得難以辨認。

 

「量體溫。」Karl晃了晃手中的溫度計，「張嘴。」

 

Chris乖巧地張嘴，將溫度計含入口中。又因為睡了一會的緣故，他的暈眩感消去許多。他一邊看著Karl在醫藥箱中翻找著什麼，一邊好奇地觀察自己所在的房間。

 

儘管已經在隔壁房間住了好一陣子，他卻從來沒有來過這裡。男人的房間與他的格局差不多，除了擺設更為簡單，傢俱也更為男性化，顯示著房間的主人乾淨俐落的個性。

 

Karl找到了他要的東西，伸手抽走他口中的溫度計，「100.4度。」醫生瞇著眼讀出上面的數字，「不算太嚴重，但是你還是需要多休息，還有盡量多吃點東西。」

 

「嗓子痛得什麼都吃不下。」Chris皺了皺臉。

 

「我會開藥給你，那會讓你的燒退得快一點。」Karl說，「現在，咳一聲給我聽。」

 

Chris乖乖地照做，「吃那些藥會想睡覺嗎？」

 

Karl在筆記本上記錄著什麼，奇怪地看了眼Chris，「退燒藥當然會想睡覺。」

 

「能不能不吃藥。」Chris擰眉，「晚上的晚宴是我負責的，我必須—」

 

開門的聲音打斷了兩人的交談，他們朝門口望去，剛好看見Zach大步走了進來。

 

「他怎麼樣了，醫生？」Zach走到床邊，問。

 

「沒什麼痰，溫度也不算太高。」醫生從床邊站起來，「我會開點藥幫助他退燒，他也許會在咳個幾天，但若有好好休息，最遲應該明天會退燒。」

 

「不要藥。」Chris說，在兩個男人同時朝自己皺眉的時候又重複了一次，「我不想吃那些藥。」

 

「Chris，不吃藥怎麼會好？」醫生不贊同地道。

 

「晚上的晚宴，我必須在那裡確認人手的調派。」Chris讓自己坐起來，「那些藥會讓我沒有辦法好好思考。」

 

「你的身體很虛弱，你又吃不下東西，如果硬撐著去工作的話會讓你病得更厲害的。」醫生勸道。

 

「給我打點葡萄糖就好。」Chris堅持，「晚宴結束後我保證會好好休息。」

 

醫生的眉皺得更緊，陷入掙扎。

 

知道醫生已經動搖，Chris打算再接再厲，卻被Zach打斷。「晚宴會有別人接手，現在你的首要任務是把病養好。」

 

「我可以處理好晚宴的事。」Chris皺眉。

 

「你生病了，你應該要做的是讓自己快點退燒。」

 

「如果你是擔心我搞砸晚宴，」Chris抗議，「我保證不會讓晚宴出差錯。」

 

「你生病了，那會影響你的能力。」Zach的聲音聽起來沒有絲毫感情，公事公辦的態度讓Chris感到憤怒。「如果你想要做好一件事，那你就不應該讓你自己感冒。」

 

「你不能因為我犯了一點小錯誤就懲罰我！」他憤怒地堅持自己的立場，「這場晚宴是我一手安排的，你不能在最後把它讓給別人主持。」

 

「事實上，我的確可以。」Zach沉下臉，轉向醫生，「確保他待在這裡好好休息。」他說，走出門口，「看好他，不要讓他離開房門一步。」他下令，大步離去。

 

Chris憤怒地捶了一下床，對著闔起的門咆哮，「你這渾蛋。」

 

「他也是擔心你。」Karl勸道。

 

「見鬼的他在乎。他就是個自大的，不聽人解釋的混蛋。」Chris不爽地說，「我不敢相信他居然因為我生病而懲罰我。」

 

「那不是懲罰，他只是想讓你好好休息。」Karl試圖讓他冷靜下來。

 

「而他卻把我軟禁在這裡。」Chris咬牙切齒。

 

「Chris，你知道有多少人在這間房間睡過嗎？除了Zach自己，一個也沒有。」Karl的語氣平穩。「他是真在乎你。」

 

Chris冷靜下來，看著醫生，不明白醫生到底想說什麼。

 

「如果他在乎，那他為什麼要把晚宴交給別人？」Chris問。那是他一手規劃的，就因為一個愚蠢的感冒而被交給別人主持，讓他怎麼能不生氣。

 

「因為他覺得是他害你生病。」Karl解釋，「他不是覺得你沒有辦法主持今晚的晚宴，而是覺得既然是他害你生病的，他就有責任要讓你快點好起來，包括把原本屬於你的工作強派到別的人身上。」

 

Chris眨眨眼，開始困惑起來，他被Karl弄糊塗了，「我生病怎麼會跟他有關係？」

 

「他昨天帶你去溫泉了，不是嗎？」Karl反問。「他告訴我你是因為穿得不夠保暖，所以才會感冒的。」

 

Chris的臉紅了起來，他才不是因為穿得不夠保暖，而是因為在溫泉裡睡著了。「才不是因為那個......」

 

「我想也是。」Karl露出一個明了的微笑，「那件大衣可真暖，不是嗎？」

 

「噢，閉嘴，Karl。」Chris跌回床中，呻吟。「我們非討論這個問題不可嗎？」

 

「好吧，」Karl舉起手，做出投降的姿態，「我還是會開退燒藥給你，你吃了好好睡上一覺，身體好了以後你要做什麼都不會有人攔著你。」

 

「最好是，不然我可能會忍不住跟他打上一架。」Chris從被窩中伸出一隻手，不情願地說，「拿來吧，那些該死的藥，我吃完了早餐就吃。」

 

「午餐。」Karl糾正，從藥箱中拿了幾顆藥丸放在盒子裡，然後把小盒子放到Chris手上，「現在已經快中午了。」

 

「好吧，中午。」Chris順手把藥盒放到床頭櫃上，「好醫生，順便幫我跟Anton說一聲幫我送飯進來，我全身酸得動不了了。」

 

「知道了。」Karl應道，手搭上房門的門把，正準備出去時，Chris開口叫住了他。「Karl。」

 

醫生回過身，看見青年床上看著自己，「你說Zach很自責......你怎麼知道的？」

 

Karl露出一個微笑。「觀察。」

 

「我有時候會覺得他不是他所表現出來得那樣，但是那些瞬間太快，快得我沒有辦法肯定。」Chris咬唇。「時間會有用嗎？你知道，熟能生巧什麼的。」

 

「當然，時間會幫助你。」Karl告訴對方，「我認識Zach很多年了，他一直很善於隱藏自己的情緒，不得不說，你注意到了這點讓我很驚訝。」

 

Chris扯起嘴角，「但顯然還不夠。」

 

「別太心急了，孩子。總有一天你會瞭解Zach的真實想法。」他將門把下壓，拉開門，「好了，別再說話了，小心傷了喉嚨。」

 

「嗯。」Chris點點頭，躺回床上。

 

※

 

大床因為有人爬上床的動作而凹陷，Chris轉過身，窩入男人的懷中。「宴會怎麼樣？」

 

「很成功，你事前準備做得很好。」Zach低聲說道，伸出手探了探Chris額頭的溫度。「不生氣了？」

 

因為男人身上淡淡的酒氣，Chris皺了皺臉。「Karl告訴我你在自責。」

 

「你還不適應山區的冬天，我應該要想到這點。」Zach低語，把下巴抵在Chris的頭頂，伸手環住他。

 

也許是因為酒精，Zach的聲音聽起來滿是溫柔，與他平時清醒時的自制截然不同。Chris心一暖，「那不是你的錯，是我自己貪睡，所以才會著涼。」他笑起來，「我猜我欠你一個道歉。」

 

「我接受你的道歉。」Zach輕笑起來。

 

「我不會說我燒糊塗了，因為我那時候真得氣壞了。」Chris聽著男人的心跳，解釋：「那場晚宴是我長這麼大，第一次真正靠著自己做了些什麼。我查了很多資料，讓它從零到有，但你卻在最後一刻把它交給別人。」他咬唇，試圖形容自己的感覺，「那感覺就像......孩子被人偷走了似的......」

 

「身體永遠比其他的一切重要。」Zach在Chris的髮上印上一個吻，「聖誕晚宴每一年都有，但是健康的身體只有一個。」

 

「我猜我跟你一樣，都是個工作狂。」Chris抬起頭認真地看著Zach。「Zach，如果有一天，你懷疑我沒有辦好你交給我的事，那麼一開始就不要讓我去辦。」他慎重地說，「我寧願什麼都沒有，也不想要帶著懷疑的信任。」

 

Zach凝視著他，深色的瞳眸在黑暗中如此明亮。Chris頓了頓，繼續說道：「我知道我還年輕，很多人覺得我做事不妥當，但是我盡力確保我做到完美。」他伸出手回擁Zach，感覺著男人半壓在自己身上的重量，「你不信任我，就算我成功了，你也只會覺得我只是運氣好而已。」他貼近Zach，悄聲道，「你懂嗎？我不想要這樣。」

 

「我知道你很努力。」Zach在他唇上印上一個吻，「我跟你共用一個書房，記得嗎？」

 

Chris輕笑，「所以我們有共識了？」

 

「也許是。」Zach在他的唇上印上另外一個吻，然後是更多的吻。

 

「別鬧了，你會被我傳染的。」Chris咯咯笑起來，推著Zach，想要閃躲那些吻。

 

「我是Zachary Quinto，小小的感冒可沒辦法擊敗我。」Zach霸道地說，翻過身完全壓上Chris，給了他一個深吻。

 

Chris掙扎著，但男人的吻是如此堅定，不容拒絕。

 

事實是，Zach出差了這麼多天，他確實很想念這個人，這些觸碰，這些床第間的親暱私語。

 

因為他難得的溫順，壓在他身上的男人很快地就起了反應。他堅挺的下身抵著Chris，身體的溫度幾乎要與Chris一樣高。

 

「如果你真的想要的話，你可以進來的，」Chris分開那個綿長的吻，臉蛋紅撲撲的，也不知道究竟是因為高熱還是別的什麼，「我不介意。」

 

「你的身體太虛弱了，」Zach啄了啄Chris的唇——因為發燒的關係，對方比任何時候都還要來的熱燙。他把自己的身體更貼上對方，「就讓我這樣抱著你一會就好。」

 

「可是你明明很想要......」感覺到頂著自己小腹的堅挺，Chris覺得自己的體溫又更升高了些，「還是我幫你用出來？」他害羞地提議。

 

Zach輕笑，貼著Chris的胸膛傳來一陣震動，「你打算怎麼幫我？」他好笑地瞅著Chris，「用嘴嗎？」他的手挑逗地描繪上Chris的唇型，「你的喉嚨現在應該很疼吧。」修長的指滑下Chris的唇角，順著他的脖子，一直下滑到Chris的手，反手握住對方，與之十指交扣，「還是用手？我可不覺得你現在有體力。」

 

Chris差點因為那挑逗的指而呻吟出聲，但Zach是對的，他的喉嚨現在疼的緊，就連說話都有困難，更別提因為發燒，他的身體軟綿綿的，根本沒有什麼力氣，用手顯然是個更不可能的選項。

 

「我自己來吧。」Zach鬆開Chris的手，撐起了自己的身體，讓自己俯在Chris上方，褐色的眸子直勾勾的盯著對方因為高熱而有些迷濛的眸子。

 

Chris困惑地眨眨眼，不懂Zach的意思。

 

Zach低首吻住他，霸道的舌在他因為驚訝而微微的張了嘴時竄了進去，蠻橫地席捲著。Chris迷亂地回應著對方的吻，在感覺到下身的震動時驚訝地瞪大了眼。

 

「Zach......」他在換氣的空檔喚出Zach的名字，但那聲微弱的聲音很快的就被Zach更深的吻吞去。

 

「別吵。」Zach閉著眼專心地吻著身下的人兒，手下套弄的動作不停，大掌迅速地套弄著自己的欲望。

 

天，這一切都太過了。

 

Chris被男人壓著，感覺著從男人身上輻射出的熱度，幾乎比自己的體溫還要高。他難耐地拱起自己的身子，因為意識到對方究竟在做什麼而滿是情欲。

 

Zach正懸在他的身上，套弄著自己。

 

這份認知讓他的心暖暖的，身體的溫度更加升高。他既開心男人如此疼寵自己，又心疼男人因為他生病而必須自己解決。

 

那是Zach啊，走出了這個房門，有多少的人願意爬上他的床，而他居然寧願自己解決，也不願意委屈了自己。

 

而且，此刻俯在他身上的男人是如此地性感。他從來沒有看過別的人玩弄自己，更從來沒有想過Zach會這麼做，何況還是當著他的面，與他的身體如此貼近。

 

許多的情緒塞滿了他，Chris閉著眼，更熱情地回應著Zach，微弱的呻吟自他的嘴中傾瀉而出。那些小小的呻吟更加刺激了Zach，他更熱烈地吻著Chris，滿意於對方的臣服，手下的動作不斷加快，直到堆積的快感爬過那個界線。

 

他的身體驀地僵住，鬆開了自己的手，讓陰莖抽搐著洩在內褲中，然後在完全撐起自己前啄了啄Chris。

 

「你先睡，」他在對方的額頭印上一個輕柔的吻，「我去洗個澡。」

 

Chris點點頭，溫順地拉過被子，閉上眼。


	11. Chapter 11

**洛杉磯市立醫院，病房1701**

 

「該換點滴了。」護士拿著新的點滴走進病房，打斷了兩人的交談。

 

「請便。」Chris伸出自己的手，讓護士將他手背上的針頭接上新的管子。

 

護士動作迅速地掛好點滴，確認流速，然後拿著用完的點滴瓶急匆匆地離開。

 

「他們的動作一向都這麼—」JJ選擇著用詞，「有效率嗎？」

 

「不是所有人都習慣被FBI的探員圍繞的。」Chris聳聳肩，絲毫不在意自己受到的對待。「我猜他們在打賭門外的探員究竟是為了保護我還是為了看守我。」

 

「你沒有被銬起來，Chris。」聽出對方話語中的自嘲，JJ解釋，「我們在這裡是為了你的安全。」

 

「或者確認我對Quinto家究竟有多了解。」Chris淡淡地說，看著自己的血從針頭回流，然後伴著透明的藥劑緩緩流入血管。「如果是這樣，那麼妳可以離開了，因為儘管我很希望Zach願意信任我，告訴我妳想要的資料，但他並沒有這麼做。」他的嘴角嘲諷地勾起，「顯然他是對的，畢竟現在我在這裡了，而我知道得越少，對他而言就越安全。」

 

「這不是我在這裡的原因。」JJ在椅子上調整了一下姿勢，「讓我們回到原本的話題吧，你說你發現自己在Zach離開時會想念他，你是從這時候開始發現自己愛上了Zach的嗎？」

 

「不。」Chris否認，尖銳的表情柔和了些，「那時候我只是開始對他改變想法而已，等我發現自己真正愛上他，是第二年的夏天......」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「Chris......」Zach啃咬著Chris光裸的肩頭，大掌覆上對方揪著床單的手背。他的下身快速地聳動著，潮濕的情慾在房中不斷蔓延。

 

Chris的身體早就濕得一蹋糊塗。他伏跪在床上，身體因為劇烈的運動而沁滿薄汗。「Zach......」他呻吟著，脖子向後仰起，讓男人在那裡種下點點紅莓，「你快一點，我快到了......」

 

Zach把他摟得更緊，舔拭著Chris因為情慾而泛紅的耳垂。Chris轉過頭，與男人交換甜膩的吻。他們的身體接近又分離，充滿水漬的拍打聲迴盪在諾大的空間，升高了房內的溫度。

 

他的陰莖被男人搓揉著，頂端早已沁出晶瑩的前液。Zach用拇指揉開對方動情的證明，用對方自己的體液潤滑他的陰莖。

 

Chris嗚咽起來，因為下身的刺激而弓起身體。他的臀部向上翹起，方便了男人的動作，讓他進入得更深。

 

「再一會，親愛的。」Zach輕輕地掐了一下Chris的慾望前端，換來對方的喘息。「跟我一起。」

 

「這樣太多了......」Chris呻吟著，不耐地搖晃著自己的腰，想要讓自己到達高潮。「拜託，讓我出來......」

 

他的動作不但讓自己在Zach的手中得到滿足，也間接地刺激到在他體內進出的Zach。Zach低吼一聲，因為對方的主動而慾望洶湧。他加快速度，快速擼動對方的陰莖，讓Chris很快地攀過巔峰，顫抖著射在他的手中。他的身體因為高潮而泛著粉紅，收縮的腸壁絞緊Zach的慾望，緊緻得幾乎要將他折斷。

 

Chris癱軟在床上，但身後的男人撐住了他。Zach將他轉了過來，精瘦的腰擠入他的腿間，將他的腿高高抬起，再次將自己送入他的體內。

 

這樣的姿勢徹底地刺激到Chris的前列腺，他扭動著腰，因為太多的刺激而大聲呻吟。他剛剛射過的陰莖疲軟地癱著，在Zach的眼中看起來煞是可愛。他鬆開自己握住Chris腳踝的手，讓那早已失去力氣的腿無力地大敞，伸手包覆住Chris仍舊沾著些許白濁的慾望。

 

「Zach！」Chris顫了顫，想要掙脫男人的箝制。但那怎麼可能，這人在床第間從來都不會輕易放過他，總讓他在邊緣間遊走，探詢連他自己也不知道的極限。

 

「放輕鬆，如果你不喜歡，我什麼也不會做。」Zach咬牙，Chris夾得太緊，讓他差點控制不住，但他還沒打算這麼快放過身下的人，「你夾太緊了。」

 

聞言，Chris乖巧地放鬆身體。他的身體因為情慾而透著可口的粉色，躺在床上任人予取予求的模樣是如此可口。而這是只有他能夠獨享的畫面，只有他能看見這樣的Chris，如此純真又性感，只有他能夠享用這樣的Chris，如此乖巧又緊緻。

 

他伏下身，粗喘的氣息吐在對方的耳邊。「你是我的。」他宣告，聲音因為情慾而低啞。

 

Chris的眸中因為太多的刺激而噙滿淚水，那讓他的眼在夏季午後的陽光下看起來就像是藍鑽那般清澈美麗。他嗚咽著，喘息著，重複Zach的宣言，同意：「我是你的。」

 

※

 

「我不要再相信你的午睡時間(siesta time)了。」Chris撐在洗手台的邊緣，努力站直身體，好讓自己能刮乾淨下巴的鬍渣，「你又沒有西班牙血統，學什麼西班牙人午睡。」

 

Zach關掉淋浴，走出澡間。他隨意在下身圍了一條浴巾，走到洗手台旁拿起吹風機吹頭，「我這麼提議的時候，你可沒反對。」

 

「那是因為我以為我們真的要午睡。」Chris放下手中的刮鬍刀，轉過身面對Zach，沒好氣地說，「結果我現在要擔心待會要怎麼走到迷宮裡了。」

 

「亭子蓋好了？」Zach揚眉，放下手中的吹風機。他知道Chris一直想在花園中的迷宮中央蓋一個亭子，但是因為今年的冰封期一直到春末，亭子一直拖到現在才蓋好。

 

「對，你要一起去看看嗎？」Chris漫不經心地問，轉回去面對鏡子，檢查著自己是否有刮乾淨下巴的鬍渣，「這面鏡子太小了。」他皺眉，洩氣地說，兩腿因為痠軟而無法順利地湊近牆面上的鏡子。

 

「是有些小。」Zach同意，「我讓他們在這裡裝一面新的，」他撓著下巴，往後退了幾步，「把這整面牆都換成鏡子吧。」

 

「那樣太誇張了。」Chris哭笑不得地透過鏡子看著身後的男人。浴室裡的鏡子其實並不小，佔據了兩個洗手台的大小，以普通人家的標準來說甚至算得上大了，可Zach所指得是讓鏡子一直延伸到兩面牆相接的地方。「我們要這麼大的鏡子幹嘛？」

 

「你從來沒有想過—」Zach走上前，大掌佔有性地環住Chris，「—看看自己做愛時的模樣嗎？」

 

他的語氣曖昧，讓Chris刷地紅了臉。黑髮的男人把臉放在他的肩上，強迫他看著自己在鏡中的倒影，得寸進尺地繼續說道：「在這裡，你會趴在洗手台的邊緣，而我會在你的身後，你會這麼燙，這麼緊，」他的手挑逗地滑過Chris的臉，結束那個句子，「那麼棒的畫面，你應該看看的，Christopher。」

 

「我想鏡子現在這個尺寸就很剛好了。」Chris推開貼在自己身側的男人，「我要出去穿衣服了，你自便。」

 

Zach靠坐在洗手台上，看著對方太過急促地走出浴室，臉上滿是饜足。「我跟你一起去檢查亭子蓋得怎麼樣了。」他揚聲道，「畢竟，我也是使用者。」

 

Chris打開衣櫃門，擋住男人戲謔的視線。

 

※

 

他們轉過最後一個彎，走到迷宮的中心。

 

「Mr. Pine。」一看見他們，負責建造涼亭的負責人立刻迎了上來，「裡面的東西都準備好了，就像你所要求的那樣。」他這樣告訴Chris。

 

Zach看著Chris先是走進涼亭，檢查裡頭的擺設，然後又退了出來，到與涼亭相反的方向，像是在評估著纏繞在涼亭上的藤蔓。

 

「他真是個有天賦的人，是吧？」站在原地的負責人這樣告訴Zach，視線追隨著Chris。

 

Zach勾起一抹玩味的笑容，明白對方以為自己是僕人。不是所有人都知道他的長相，加上他剛才撐著Chris走進來，對方肯定是誤會了。

 

「是的。」他看著那座涼亭，同意。那座涼亭出乎他的意料，他本來以為會是一個圓形的亭子，但它卻是弧形的，背靠著其中一面迷宮的灌木叢。它由幾根簡單的支架撐起，上面纏著濃密的藤蔓，讓整座涼亭與迷宮融為一體，毫不突兀。

 

「這樣就可以了，辛苦了。」Chris最終決定了一切都有達到他的要求，他對著負責人露出一個微笑，「告訴他們休息幾天吧，在下周開始前都沒有事情要讓他們做了。」

 

負責人點點頭，正準備要離開，Chris突然又開口，「還有，Thomas，告訴廚房明天下午在宿舍後面的空地準備烤肉要用的東西，你們想吃什麼盡管告訴廚房，」他拍了拍Zach的手臂，露出一個狡黠的笑容，「就說是Mr. Quinto命令下來的。」

 

Thomas的眼睛瞪大，「Mr. Quinto。」他惶恐地說，「抱歉，我不知道是您—」

 

Zach並不是真得很介意，大宅中除了高級幹部，本來就沒幾個人知道他究竟長什麼樣子。出入宅子的人這麼多，出於安全考量，他本來就不可能四處宣傳自己的長相。

 

「下去吧。」他開口，讓那嚇得幾乎在發抖的男人離開，然後才轉向Chris，「所以，烤肉？」他挑眉。

 

「你不喜歡烤肉嗎，Mr. Quinto？」Chris模仿著Thomas的語調，戲謔道，「他們真得很怕你。」

 

「不是所有人都像你一樣這麼—」Zach伸出手抓住Chris的手臂，把對方帶向自己的懷中。因為剛才太過激烈的性愛，Chris的兩條腿本來就有些無力，那讓他一個踉蹌，跌入他的懷中。「無所畏懼。」

 

「你應該要讓他們尊敬你，而不是怕你。」Chris讓Zach帶著自己到涼亭坐下，因為那隻在自己腰部按摩的手而舒服地瞇起眼，「恐懼不會讓他們對你忠心。」

 

「恐懼會讓他們不背叛我，因為他們不敢。」Zach並不覺得自己的模式有什麼問題。

 

「那忠心呢？你難道不想要他們的忠心？」Chris蹙眉。

 

「適當的金錢跟權力足夠讓我得到他們的忠心。」Zach勾起嘴角，「現在，躺下，別說話。」他強迫Chris枕著自己的大腿躺下，舒緩著對方痠痛的腰部——因為尾椎與腸壁太過靠近，Chris在做完愛後總會有一段時間會累得直不起腰。

 

「那樣不夠......」Chris的聲音安靜下來。

 

「你不會還在相信真愛可以征服一切吧。」Zach諷刺道，因為Chris遲遲沒有回應而注意到Chris正專心地看著某個方向。他順著他的視線望去，但那裡除了大宅什麼都沒有。「怎麼了？」

 

「Zach，我的傷已經好很久了，你有沒有想過......送我回西翼？」Chris遲疑地問。他隱約知道答案，但是他還是想要確定。

 

「別傻了，」Zach嗤笑，「你跟他們不是一個世界的人，你不屬於那裡。」

 

那是實話。姑且不論西翼裡的人對他有多少敵意，那裡的生活毫無目標，跟Chris從小受的教育相互違逆。他可以接受偶爾度假，讓緊繃的神經放鬆，但卻沒有辦法接受終年不變，毫無目標的生活。

 

Chris看著西翼，在那裡的幾個月是那麼地渾渾噩噩，每一天都像在虛度光陰。而那不是最可怕的，最可怕的是裡面的人並不覺得生命是被浪費的，那就是他們想要的生活。

 

他們把自己的生活目標依附在別的人身上，理所當然地認為那就是人生的全部意義。

 

「我猜你是對的。」他別開眼，看向遼闊的天空，結束這個話題，「我跟他們不一樣。」


	12. Chapter 12

Zach從長椅上坐起來，順便將Chris拉起來。

 

Chris渾身上下都亂七八糟的，勉強還算完整的上衣滿是皺褶，長褲卻被人退到腳踝，露出赤裸的下身。

 

他的下身濕得一蹋糊塗，沾滿了他自己和Zach的體液。

 

「你知道嗎，我當初提議蓋亭子，不是讓你這樣用的。」Chris用內褲擦拭自己身上的體液，抗議，已經算不清楚這是第幾次讓男人得逞。

 

「你剛才可沒有拒絕。」那因為被人吸吮而有些微腫的紅唇看起來太過鮮嫩可口，讓Zach忍不住又啄了幾口。

 

「那是因為你根本沒給我機會反對。」Chris推開男人，下一刻卻因為太大的動作而疼得齜牙裂嘴。看在老天的份上，花園裡當然不會有潤滑液，Zach剛才嘗試進去了一點，雖然因為他喊疼而立刻放棄，但仍然，他現在痛得要命。

 

「別動。」Zach固定住他，檢查著他的傷口，「有些紅，但沒流血。」他鬆開手，幫著Chris把褲子穿好，「我待會讓Karl送藥膏來。」

 

「不要。」Chris扣好自己的褲子，站了起來，「我休息兩天就會好了。」

 

為了這種理由去找Karl太過羞恥，他可沒有興趣公開自己的閨房情事，有些事還是當事人知道就好。

 

「Chris，生病了就要看醫生。」Zach讓Chris扶著他，讓手分擔腿部的重量，以免摩擦到傷口。他們朝著迷宮出口走去，「不吃藥，也不打針，所以乖乖看醫生，嗯？」他戲謔地說，語氣像是在哄三歲男孩那般。

 

「去你的，Zach。」Chris笑罵，「那才不關打針吃藥的事。」

 

「不然關於什麼？」Zach伸出手將Chris垂落的髮絲用回耳後，笑問。

 

「Karl會在我耳朵旁念到我耳朵長繭的。」Chris乾脆把自己大部分的重量都放在男人身上。對方可是害自己差點受傷的罪魁禍首，所以他一點也不客氣。

 

Zach放聲大笑，「我可以想像。」

 

※

 

Chris穿越花園，準備走回大宅。他剛剛檢查完位於花園末端，那個傭人所住的獨立宿舍，想著有哪些是要改善的。

 

也許是想得太過專心，他一直到幾乎撞到自己面前的人，才注意到有人站在自己面前。

 

「抱歉。」他在最後一刻停下腳步，粗略地道了個歉，繞過對方準備離開，但那人再次擋在他的面前，阻擋住他的路。他皺起眉：「有什麼我可以幫你的嗎？」

 

「你真得以為自己是這座大宅的主人了，對不對？」陌生的男人靜靜地問道。

 

「什麼？」有這麼一瞬間，Chris以為自己聽錯了。

 

「這些。」男人指了指四周，「到處巡視，隨著你的喜好改變擺設，」他的指停在迷宮的方向，「我聽說蓋亭子是你的主意。」

 

「我只是提議，Zach才是那個下決定的人。」男人的臉色雖然平靜，但Chris卻隱約覺得有些不對勁。他悄悄拉開與男人的距離，謹慎地說：「他才是這裡的主人。」

 

「他讓你叫他Zach......」男人的話語很輕，輕得幾乎聽不見，「但是我卻必須稱呼他為Mr. Quinto。」

 

那句話讓Chris警戒起來。他一開始以為對方是他沒見過的高級幹部，但是現在聽起來顯然不是這樣。能夠自由出入東翼的高級幹部都是Zach的心腹，他們當然都直呼Zach的名字，而會出現在這裡，又稱呼Zach為Mr. Quinto的人，只有僕人與守衛。

 

「是因為你嗎？」男人逼近，「是因為你，所以他才不來西翼？」

 

......還有擅自離開西翼的男寵。Chris在心裡補充，總算搞清楚對方的身分。

 

「Zach很忙。」Chris簡單地說。看在老天的份上，他真得不喜歡打架，更別提他每次打完架都沒有什麼好結果。生活好不容易上了軌道，他沒有興趣打破這份平靜。

 

「但是他卻有時間跟你在一起。」男人說，「我以為他在忙，所以才一直沒有來，但是我看到你跟他在亭子裡，你們在那裡看書，在那裡聊天，在那裡做愛。」

 

「你偷看我們做愛？」Chris瞠目結舌。

 

「你很享受，是吧？」男人質問，「他對你這麼溫柔，跟對我完全不一樣。」

 

西翼與迷宮有一段距離，加上亭子遮擋，就算是在東翼二樓的人也不應該看得如此清楚。想到私密的事被人全程觀看，他感到毛骨悚然。他看了看四周，估算著多快會有人發現這裡的情況，然而男人還沒說完——

 

「他甚至扶著你回東翼。你住在東翼，跟他一起，對不對？」他伸出手，想要推Chris。一直在警戒的Chris在第一時間避開了對方伸出來的手，而那刺激到對方。他露出一個微笑，「所以他們在討論的那個人果然是你，那個被帶回來的有錢少爺，被這麼多人討厭，你為什麼還沒有死？」

 

那話語中的理所當然讓Chris寒毛直豎，男人的惡意是如此赤裸，彷彿生命在他眼中不過是不值一提的沙塵。

 

「我對於死不怎麼有興趣。」他回答，開始估算起自己能夠在不起衝突的情況下離開的機率有多少。他們在一個死角，附近沒有守衛，看來指望別人替他解決這份衝突是個不可能的選項。

 

「是嗎？」男人的唇角勾起一個虛偽的笑容，將手伸進長褲的口袋，「那很抱歉，為了讓Zach注意到我對於他有多麼重要，只好麻煩你去死了。」

 

在他話語結束的瞬間，他猛地伸出手，一把小刀被他握在手中。Chris被嚇了一跳，雖然及時閃開，但是手臂仍然被淺淺地劃了一刀。

 

「你瘋了。」他往後退了好幾步，想要躲開男人的攻擊。

 

「我花了這麼多心力才到這裡，我不會在這時候放棄。」男人再次揮動刀子，朝Chris揮去，「而你，是我跟Zach之間最後的阻礙！」

 

Chris閃躲掉男人的攻擊，朝著大宅的方向跑——笨蛋才會徒手跟有武器的人打鬥，尤其最近的安全人員就在不到一百碼外時，他何苦這麼為難自己。

 

一開始跑，他忍不住在心中低咒。上次的擦傷還沒有完全好，平時慢慢走路還沒有感覺，但一跑起來，火辣辣的疼讓他覺得腿疼得不像是自己似的。

 

他強忍疼痛，一邊向前跑，一邊試圖吸引安全人員的注意。終於，在側門前交談的兩人注意到了這裡的騷動，他看見John與另外一人狐疑地轉了過來，臉色陡變。

 

Chris腳下絆了一下，那讓緊追在他後面的人追了上來。

 

該死的，Zach怎麼就這麼多感情債？Chris在心中低咒，覺得自己倒楣透頂，明明什麼都沒有做，卻總是成為這些男寵的目標。

 

他可以聽到對方越來越近，他回過頭，放棄逃跑，決定反擊。

 

畢竟，當對方手中有刀，而他又跑不過對方時，背對著對方絕對會死得很慘。

 

砰、砰。

 

他還來不及反應，鄰近的兩聲槍聲伴隨著物體摔落在地的聲音迴盪在空曠的草坪，對方倒在地上，腹部與膝蓋各中了一槍。

 

「Mr. Pine，你是否無恙？」手中握著槍的John與另外一名守衛跑了過來，問。另外一名守衛立刻去檢查對方的傷口，而他的槍還在槍套裡，顯然開槍的另外一人不是他。

 

「我沒事。」Chris平復自己因為太過劇烈的奔跑而急促的呼吸。他搭著John的胳膊，讓自己站好，一邊尋找著另外開槍的人。

 

那兩聲槍聲太近，不可能都是John，肯定還有另外一個人。

 

那並沒有花他太多時間，因為那人站得並不遠。Zach朝著他們走了過來，手中仍然握著的槍證實了他就是剛才開槍的另外一人。

 

「搞什麼？」他臉色難看地問。

 

還不是因為你的感情債。Chris在心中吐槽，但是礙於有別人在場，所以他只說了顯而易見的事實，「他試著要殺我。」

 

「我看得出來。」Zach伸手檢查著Chris，「我的意思是他怎麼會出現在這裡。」

 

「不知道。」John立刻報告，「我剛剛接到報告，說西翼有人不見了，正準備要派人去找，就看到他追著Mr. Pine跑，手上還帶著刀。」他頓了頓，「因為距離太遠，判斷過後我擅自決定開槍，請Mr. Qunito責罰。」

 

「這事不怪你，擅自離開西翼就要有受罰的準備。」確定Chris沒受到什麼明顯的傷，Zach走到男寵旁邊，居高臨上地看著躺在地上的人。「讓負責他那區的人晚點自己去受罰。」

 

「Mr. Quinto......」一看見Zach，那人雖然因為疼痛而意識不清，卻仍露出了一個熱切的笑容，掙扎著想要靠近Zach。

 

「是否需要叫醫生來這裡？」John問，「他的傷勢此刻不適合移動。」

 

Zach微微抬起拿著槍的那隻手，對準那人的腦袋，開了另外一槍。

 

那人抽蓄了兩下，然後徹底不動了。

 

「現在不需要了。」他說，走回Chris的身邊。他的拇指輕輕地拂過Chris被劃破的傷口，將拇指湊到唇邊，舔掉沾在手指上的血珠。「把這裡清乾淨。」他將手中的槍扔給John，抓住Chris沒有受傷的那隻手，頭也不回地離開。

 

※

 

「等等。」一直到他們走進了走廊，旁邊都沒有人後，Chris終於忍不住開口。

 

「怎麼了？」Zach的眉擰得很緊，但他仍然停了下來。「你需要讓醫生做檢查。」

 

那理所當然的態度讓Chris不敢置信地眨眨眼，他仍然因為剛才血腥的一幕而震驚。這個抓著他的男人就這樣毫不在意地結束了一條生命，沒有絲毫遲疑。「Zach，你剛剛殺了一個人。」

 

Zach的眉皺得更緊。「然後？」

 

「那是人，Zach！」Chris不敢置信地說，「活生生的人！跟我們一樣的人！」他提高音量，「你怎麼可以就這麼......就這麼......」他重複了幾次，才有辦法說出那個血腥的字，「......殺了他？」

 

「他當眾刺殺高級幹部。」Zach冷漠地說。「我已經給了他仁慈。」

 

「你殺了他，還說自己已經給了他仁慈？」Chris沒有辦法理解這個男人究竟在想什麼，他知道法律在這裡不管用，也知道Zach做為一個大幫派的領導者，手不可能乾淨，但是當他親眼看見對方殺人，那毫不眨眼的冷冽仍讓他震驚。

 

一個人，怎麼可以就這樣奪走另外一個人的生命，而毫無罪惡感？

 

「我以為你已經搞懂了這裡的遊戲規則。」Zach眼角一抽，冷聲說，「顯然我是太高估你了。」

 

Chris握緊拳。他花了這麼多時間想要讓那些還來得及改變的孩子離開這個血腥暴力的環境，但Zach卻對於人命毫不在乎。他沒有辦法接受眼前的這個人居然如此蔑視其他人類的生存權利，看在老天的份上，他甚至沒有問清楚究竟發生了什麼，就那樣結束了那人的生命。

 

而那人......那人是愛著Zach的，就連中了Zach的槍，都還因為得到了Zach的注意力而高興。

 

「我可以自己去Karl那裡。」他掙脫對方的手，不想要這人的碰觸，「我認識路。」

 

Zach的臉色變得更兇惡可怕，有那麼一瞬間，Chris以為Zach會直接對自己來上一拳，但他最終什麼也沒有做。

 

「檢查完後立刻回房間，」他將手放進外套口袋，「明天早上我要看到你出現在溫室。」

 

Chris轉頭走向Karl的實驗室。

 

※

 

「傷口看起來不深。」Karl放下Chris的胳膊，拿起酒精，準備在傷口上消毒。「發生什麼事了？」

 

「有個男寵試圖要殺我。」酒精碰到傷口時的冰涼感讓Chris瑟縮了一下，他咬唇，等待那陣刺痛過去，才又開口，「Zach殺了他。」

 

Karl的動作頓了一下。他扔掉手中髒了的棉球，拿起一旁的白藥水，「我大概可以猜到，」他扯起嘴角，「我聽槍聲，然後你過來了，身上一個洞也沒有，這並不意外。」他拍了拍Chris，「好了。」

 

「Karl，他殺了人。」Chris強調著，「而且他甚至什麼都沒問，就那樣乾脆地殺了他。」

 

「在東翼？」Karl挑眉，「那兩聲槍聲聽起來很近。」

 

「花園。」Chris低下頭，看著自己被包紮起來的胳膊。

 

「那我可以理解他。」Karl走到冰箱，從裡頭拿出兩罐根啤，在Chris的面前放了一罐，拉了張椅子坐在Chris面前，「給你，這裡現在只有這個。」

 

Chris拿起鋁罐，拿在手中把玩。「我不明白......」

 

Karl嘆了口氣，「Chris，花園很暴露，不是只有你在那裡而已。」他打開自己的，喝了一口，「槍聲這麼響，你有意識到那時候有多少人在看嗎？」

 

Chris的動作停住。他雖然記得避免與Zach在其他人面前爭吵，但他確實忘記了從大宅是可以看到花園動靜的。

 

「刺殺高級幹部是一件很嚴重的事，Zach一槍解決了他確實是輕罰了。」Karl晃著自己的汽水。

 

「可是他就那樣殺了他，」Chris扳開拉蓋，看著白色的氣泡冒出，「那是一個人......跟我們一樣的人......」

 

「你覺得他太冷血了？」Karl揚眉。

 

Chris點點頭，「他就那樣......毫不遲疑地殺了他......」他再次咬起唇，「我知道法律在這裡不管用，但是他看起來完全沒有被影響到，就好像那不過是一件不值得題的小事。」

 

「他在保護你，Chris。」Karl又喝了一口冒著氣泡的飲料，「你自己也說了法律在這裡不管用，Zach在這裡代表的就是法律，他這麼做是為了震懾，保障幹部們的安全。」

 

Chris頓住，想起那名男寵的態度。他告訴自己他需要去死，因為他是一個阻礙。而那是可能的嗎？在那種情況下，Zach想到了這麼多？「這裡的人......都是這樣的嗎......？」他不敢置信地問，難以理解生命在這裡的廉價。

 

「不是全部，但有一些的確是這樣。」Karl喝完自己的那罐，「我沒有辦法評論什麼，那是他們生存的模式，而不可否認，Zach的方式很管用。」他站起來，拍了拍Chris的肩膀，「你自己好好想想吧。」

 

Chris沒有移動視線，鋁罐中的泡沫已經消散得差不多，即使是在實驗室太過明亮的燈光下，也只能看見隱約的氣泡漂浮在表面，然後迅速消失。

 

「Karl，那個死了的人......」他叫住轉過身繼續研究白鼠的醫生，卻連自己也不明白自己究竟想說什麼，「......我想他愛著Zach。」

 

醫生停住正準備打開籠子的手，「你想說什麼，Chris？」

 

年長的醫生聲音很平靜，好像早就知道了他想說卻不敢說的，而除了Zach，他是這裡最了解他的人。

 

「......我不知道。」Chris把一口也沒動的鋁罐放到桌上，低聲道，「我不知道。」

 

※

 

Chris知道Zach很失望。

 

除了必要的交談，他們之間的一切交流都停了下來。他們仍然待在一個空間裡處理公事，但是卻不再有那些偶爾的對視，有一搭沒一搭的閒聊，甚至是Zach偶爾心血來潮的陪著他在大宅中處理各種問題。

 

當然，也不再有床第間的親暱。

 

現在他看起來，就真的像是個普通的高級幹部了。 

 

Chris吃著自己的煎蛋捲，抬起頭看了眼坐在主位的男人。

 

Zach已經吃完了自己的早餐，正在喝著餐後的咖啡。他把手中的報紙翻過另外一頁，注意到Chris的視線。

 

「我有東西要給你。」他放下報紙，慢條斯理地說。

 

Chris嚥下口中的食物，直覺告訴他不管是什麼，那東西他肯定不會喜歡。他們已經好幾天沒有好好講過話，根據Zach的個性，這不可能是求和的禮物。

 

「把東西拿來。」Zach頭也不回地對著站在後面的管家下令，不到一會，一名僕人手中捧著托盤走了進來。

 

Chris早就放下了叉子，他盯著托盤中的東西，「你這是什麼意思？」

 

托盤中放著一把手槍，在早晨的陽光下透著冷冽的幽光。

 

「Walther P99 Q。」Zach將手中的報紙闔起，就好像Chris自己看不出來那是一把槍似的，「我要你隨身攜帶。」

 

Chris抬起頭，看到男人眼中的堅持。Zach在逼迫他，循序漸進，讓他放棄自己的底線。他們已經好幾天沒有講話，而他若收下這把手槍，就代表了他認可了男人的野蠻。

 

「如果我說不呢？」他的手在餐桌下收緊，問。

 

「那John就必須二十四小時跟著你。」像是早就料到了他的反抗，Zach好整以暇地說。「你接二連三的受傷證明你無法保護好自己。」

 

Chris站起來，把那把槍收進口袋中，「讓John做他該做的事，我可以保護好自己。」他幾乎是從齒縫裡蹦出這句話，憤怒地離開餐桌。

 

※

 

那個自大的，獨裁的，專制的豬。

 

Chris把玩著口袋中的槍，抬起頭看了眼正與一名他從未見過的人交談的Zach。

 

他們正在一場餐會上，或著說，是他所舉辦的餐會上。餐會舉辦在大宅中，就像平常一樣，但特別的是這次他並沒有拿到確切的名單，只知道會出席的人數。Chris讓自己靠在柱子上，猜測著這次出席的人可能是最核心的幹部，所以Zach不願意讓自己知道名單。

 

Chris的手指無意識地在扳機中間劃著圓，並不擔心還未上膛的槍會走火。手中的槍比他想像中要來得沉，在他的口袋中沉甸甸的，就像他心中一直盤旋不去的陰影。

 

Zach就這樣把槍給他，就不怕他一槍殺了他嗎？

 

「他長得真好看，是吧？」一個陌生的嗓音突然響起，讓Chris嚇了一跳，手反射性地握住槍托。

 

一個陌生的男人站在他的面前，手中拿著一杯馬丁尼，空著的那隻手做出了投降的姿勢，「放輕鬆，我沒有惡意。」他露出一個微笑，「我是Joe。」

 

「Chris。」Chris重新放鬆下來，握著槍托的手沒有鬆開，開始思索著自己是不是見過這個男人。男人長得莫名地眼熟，但他卻怎麼樣也記不起來自己究竟在哪裡看過他。

 

「所以Chris，你喜歡Zach？」Joe湊到Chris的旁邊，跟著朝Zach的方向看去，一副哥倆好的語氣。

 

「那不關你的事。」Chris眼角一抽。

 

「你看起來很喜歡他啊。」Joe搔了搔下巴，「不過也是，Zach最討厭公私混為一談了，既然你是幹部，那Zach肯定不會回應你的。」

 

「你怎麼知道我喜歡他？」Chris反問，「也許我在想別的事情。」

 

「眼神啊，我的朋友。」Joe指了指自己的眼睛，「你的視線幾乎是黏在他身上。」

 

Chris再次朝Zach看去，Zach正微微偏著頭，專注地聽人說話。那模樣該死地有魅力，雖然這人有時候可惡得讓人忍不住給他來上一槍，就像他身後那個躲在陰影中的人......

 

「Zach！」他大叫，慢半拍地反應過來站在Zach身後的男人正拿著槍對著他。

 

Zach抬起頭來，但那太慢了，那人已經舉起了槍。

 

他的手像是有自己的意志那般，一切的動作一氣呵成。原本就握著槍的右手伸出口袋，左手反射性上膛，對著那人按下板機。

 

一按下板機，Chris就在心中暗叫不好。槍的後座力比他預想的還要大，後座力震得他虎口發麻。他的手被向上震了些許，而那讓他失了準頭。

 

隨著刺耳的槍聲，煙硝味瀰漫在空氣中。那隱藏在暗處的人砰的一聲倒下，濃稠的血液從他腹部的傷口啪答啪答地流出。

 

Chris喘著氣，腎上腺素讓他胸腔中的心跳劇烈得像是要跳出。他看見大廳中的人混亂了起來，有人在吼叫著些什麼，但過大的槍聲讓他的耳朵有些耳鳴，讓他聽不真切，而一切彷彿隔著透明的膜，將他與剩餘的世界分隔開來。

 

John帶著一對小隊員制服了大廳中的一些人，還有幾人跪在那人身邊檢查著他的傷勢。

 

他的手劇烈發抖，他的身體也是。他是不是殺人了？那人是不是死了？

 

「Chris。」Zach走到他的面前，神色一如往常，彷彿方才差點被人槍擊的人不是他。他伸出手，「把槍給我。」

 

那冷靜的神色讓Chris冷靜下來。會沒事的，他想著，Zach的神色沒有變，不管發生了什麼，必定可以得到解決，Zach總是可以解決所有的問題。

 

他伸出手，想要將手上的槍交給Zach，卻發現自己的手抖得厲害。Zach伸手接過他手中的槍，把它遞給站在一旁的John，牢牢地握住Chris發抖的手。

 

「沒事了。」他說。

 

「他想要殺你......」Chris顫抖著唇，心口仍然因為剛才的那一幕而緊縮，「他想要殺你......」

 

男人的手握得更緊，他的手寬大、溫暖，源源不絕的熱度從那溫熱的掌心傳來，讓Chris逐漸感覺到自己的腳回到地面。

 

「回房間休息一下。」Zach低聲說，在Chris的唇上印上一個輕柔的吻，無聲地給與保證，「這裡我會處理。」

 

※

 

沙沙的腳步聲響起，Chris沒有移動，只是維持著自己原本的姿勢，雙手抱著膝蓋，沉默地看著地面。

 

一雙熟悉的鞋子在他面前停下來。

 

「我有種感覺可以在這裡找到你。」Zach將手放進長褲口袋。

 

「我不想待在房間。」Chris低聲道，「太安靜了。」

 

那種死寂讓他感到害怕，他不斷聽到那聲刺耳的槍響，看見那人倒下去時的樣子。他的臉上有著驚訝和憤怒，彷彿沒有預料到自己也是別人的獵物。

 

「第一次總是最糟的。」Zach的語調沒有變化，Chris曾經覺得這樣的Zach冷漠得叫人害怕，但現在他開始感謝起這種冷漠，好像什麼都沒有發生，而不管情況多糟，終究都會過去。

 

「你的第一次也是嗎？」他問，好奇究竟發生了什麼，才讓這個男人變成了現在的樣子。

 

他可以感覺到這人內心的溫柔，也可以看得出對方究竟多麼努力地隱藏那一面。他靠得太近，當全世界都被男人所營造的假像所欺騙，只有他可以看透男人偽裝下的真實。

 

「我第一次開槍殺人，我才七歲。我的父親被副手背叛，被別的幫派的首領凌虐致死。他們讓人把他的屍體送回來，我甚至沒有辦法辨認出來那放在盒子裡的是什麼。那毀了我母親，她一直在尖叫，那個送來他屍體的人則在笑。我拿起桌上的槍，捍衛了我父母的名譽。」Zach抬起頭，瞇眼看著天空。在沒有空氣與光害汙染的山區，這裡的夜空總是美麗的讓人窒息。「他就那樣看著我，眼睛瞪得老大，滿是血絲。」

 

「我沒有想過要他死，我只是想要阻止他。」Chris把自己縮得更緊。

 

「我知道，你瞄準了他的腳。」Zach的聲音沒有起伏，Chris抬起頭，發現男人是真的知道。

 

他從來沒有想過要把對方傷得這麼重，所有的動作都是下意識的。他身上有槍，而他知道怎麼使用。他與朋友去打過幾次獵，他知道槍該怎麼使用，也知道該怎麼瞄準。

 

但他忘記了，與過去的玩票性質不同，這裡的槍是拿來保命用的。那把槍被改造過，後座力太大，將他的手往上震，而他射中了對方的腹部。

 

不管有心還是無意，他終究造成了現在這個情況。

 

「他還活著嗎？」他低聲問，不確定自己究竟想不想要答案。

 

Zach沉默許久才開口回答他的問題：「流了很多血，但是他會活下來。」

 

「你願意讓他活著？」Chris抬起頭，懷疑地問。

 

「他會活到我知道我想要的消息以後。」Zach靜靜地說。

 

「你早就知道他會這麼做了，對不對？」Chris咬唇，安全人員的反應太過迅速，那不可能是臨場反應。

 

「我知道幫裡有叛徒，也知道他們計畫要殺死我，所以我給了他們一個機會，好讓我清理門戶。」Zach沒有正面回答Chris的問題。

 

「連我的反應也在你的計算之中嗎？」Chris問，彷彿還能聞到那刺鼻的煙硝味，「是因為這樣所以你才給了我那把槍？」

 

「我沒有想過要把你牽扯進來。」Zach的聲音變得溫柔，Chris從來沒有聽過Zach如此赤裸，毫不掩飾的溫柔，「我給你槍，只是想要讓你在遇上有武器的人時，可以自保。」

 

Chris感覺到一股酸意竄上鼻腔，這一切都是他的錯。如果他不忙著跟Zach生悶氣，如果他肯試一試那把槍，這一切就不會發生。就算事出突然，事情也應該要像他所估計的那樣。那個人即便要死，也不應該是死在他的手上。

 

而現在，他讓一個人重傷到幾乎死去，但最可怕的是他竟然覺得那人罪有應得。

 

他沒有辦法想像是Zach躺在那裡，不敢想像受傷的人是Zach。

 

到頭來，他們都是同一種人。

 

Zach對他伸出手，「來吧。」

 

Chris抬起頭，淚水讓他看不清眼前的人。站著的男人什麼都沒有說，只是沉默且固執地把手放在那裡，等他把自己交給他。

 

事實是，在開槍的那一刻，他確實明白了Zach那天為什麼會這麼生氣。

 

事實是，他是如此愛他，所有會傷害到Zach的可能，都不該被允許。

 

事實是，在他不知道的時候，他早就愛上了這個人。

 

他擦乾眼淚，把手放入男人手中，讓男人施力把自己從椅子上拉起，跟男人走回大宅。


	13. Chapter 13

**洛杉磯市立醫院，病房1701**

 

「你是否在暗示你們愛上了彼此？」JJ詢問。她見過有太多案例，受害人以為自己與犯人建立了戀愛關係，相信自己愛上對方，而對方亦深愛著他們。

 

「不是暗示。」Chris的聲音很肯定，「因為那就是事實。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris將手臂抬高，與視線齊平，扣下板機。裝上滅音器的手槍發出輕響，子彈直直射入靶紙。

 

Chris垂下握槍的那隻手，他的虎口因為不斷地練習而被震得發麻，但他早就習慣了那個震動。隨著不斷的練習，他的準度越來越好。

 

他露出滿意的笑容，側過頭給了站在他身側的男人一個吻。「你要小心，我很快就會超越你。」

 

「是嗎？」Zach收緊放在Chris腰上的手，加深那個吻，在Chris被吻得七暈八素時拿過Chris手中的槍，頭也不回地朝著靶紙開了一槍。「你還有得學，Christopher。」

 

Chris眨眨眼，因為那熱情的吻而有些迷茫，有一瞬間無法理解男人在說什麼——接著他意識到靶心中間多了一個洞。

 

「好吧，神槍手先生。」他笑著從Zach手中拿回自己練習用的槍，熟練地將它拆解，放入一旁桌上的盒子，「你該出發了，你有飛機要趕。」

 

「幸運地—」Zach再次摟住Chris，低頭再次給了他一個熱辣的吻，「—我認識飛行員。」

 

「別鬧了，」Chris咯咯笑起來，推了推Zach，「Zoe告訴我這場會議很重要，你不能遲到。」

 

「等我回來。」Zach再次啄了啄Chris，低聲道。

 

「不然我還能去哪呢？」Chris扣上收納的盒子，微笑。

 

※

 

Zach推開房門，在聽見浴室傳來的水聲後露出一個微笑。他脫下自己身上的大衣，隨手將它掛在椅背上，走進浴室。

 

Chris正在淋浴間沖著澡，一旁浴池的水龍頭嘩啦啦地朝浴池中注入水，因為過大的水聲，正在洗澡的人並沒有注意到Zach。

 

Zach打開門，走進淋浴間，伸出手想要摟住Chris。背對著淋浴間玻璃門的人被嚇了一跳，他正在洗頭的手反射性地握拳，曲起手肘朝後擊去，想要讓後方的人放開自己。

 

Zach的手勾入Chris曲起的手肘，強迫對方的手肘向外翻，卸掉對方攻擊自己的力道。他的腿順勢擠入對方腿間，朝著Chris的膝窩施力，在對方失去平衡的同時收緊左手的力道，將他緊緊抱進懷中。「我把你教得太好了。」他貼近Chris的耳，低聲說道。

 

Chris早就在被Zach強摟住自己的瞬間放棄掙扎，那些招式以及那個懷抱太過熟悉，讓他幾乎在對方還手的瞬間就認出對方。「還不夠好。」他伸手抹掉滑落自己臉上的泡沫，睜開眼，喃喃道：「不然我應該要打贏你的。」

 

「這麼急著想打贏我？」Zach的聲音變得沙啞，Chris赤裸的身體貼著他被淋得濕透的衣服，把三天沒見的思念轉變成熊熊的欲火。他用自己逐漸抬頭的勃起頂了頂Chris的臀縫，語氣曖昧，「怎麼，想要做上面那個？」

 

「誰可以跟擁有主權說不呢？」Chris掙脫Zach的懷抱，在離開前刻意摩擦了Zach的勃起。Zach想抓住他，但Chris身上的肥皂增加了難度。他一個閃神，Chris已經站在離他半隻手臂的距離。

 

「我不介意你當發號施令的那個。」Zach勾起嘴角，「當然，我指得是在床上的時候。」

 

「快去脫衣服吧，Mr. Quinto。」Chris意有所指地盯著Zach西裝褲下的隆起，拿起肥皂開始在自己身上打泡。「你濕透了。」

 

那落落大方的態度讓Zach的欲望瞬間緊繃到近乎疼痛的地步，眼前的人跟四年前他所帶回來的那個被寵壞的青年幾乎判若兩人。以前的Chris連在他面前赤裸身體都會害羞，絕不可能像現在這樣如此自在地在自己面前洗澡，更別提勾引自己。

 

赤裸的年輕男人在手上打上泡，然後開始在自己身上塗抹。脖子，手臂，胸膛，背脊。Zach的視線隨著年輕男人手部的動作而游移，在對方的手握住自己同樣勃起的陰莖時忍不住屏住呼吸。

 

該死，他真的把Chris教得太好了。

 

Chris握住自己的陰莖，手指緩慢地在上面清理，那細緻的動作讓Zach恨不得現在就把這人壓在自己的身下，讓這人久違的緊緻包圍自己。但Chris並沒有套弄自己，他繼續向下清潔自己的囊袋，然後是大腿。

 

「Mr. Quinto，既然你沒有要進來洗澡，那麼你介不介意幫我關掉浴池的水？」看見Zach沒有要移動的跡象，Chris嘴角的弧度更彎。他微微曲起自己的臀部，開始清潔自己的小腿。那翹起的渾圓因為水溫而泛著淡淡的粉色，就像對方高潮時會有的那樣，呼喚著Zach的占有。

 

Zach轉過去關掉水龍頭的水，浴池的水早就超出了應該有的量，正源源不絕地自浴池中湧出，就像他的慾望，在不發洩就會爆發。

 

他脫掉自己身上的衣服——那花了他一些時間，濕透的衣服總是不好處理——緊緊地盯著Chris。

 

Chris洗完澡，走出淋浴間。他並沒有關掉花灑，而是讓裡頭的花灑繼續灑落冒著霧氣的水珠，走過Zach的身邊。他的手指滑過Zach的臀部，讓Zach的陰莖因為慾望而一抽。他滑入浴池，抵著浴池邊緣輕輕一蹬，讓自己遠離池邊一小段距離。那如魚入水般地悠閒讓他就像條人魚，誘惑著人將他捕獲，收藏在只有自己看得見的地方，讓對方從此以後眼中只有自己。

 

但當然，這條人魚早就是他的，而只有他能夠看到這一面。

 

「我會等你，所以慢慢來，Mr. Quinto。」藍色眼睛的人魚露出魅惑人心的笑容，再次鑽入水中。

 

※

 

Zach清潔完自己後，Chris已經游完了泳，正仰漂在浴池中。他的身體呈現完全放鬆的狀態，在Zach接近時甚至連眼都沒有張開。

 

「想我了嗎，小美人魚？」他站在Chris身邊，伸手捧住對方的腦袋，低頭印下一個吻。

 

為了回應他的吻，Chris的頭微微抬起。那破壞了他的平衡。他睜開眼，露出一個微笑，兩腳在腰部向下沉時順勢向臀部收起，雙手輕輕一壓，讓自己站立在水底，背脊貼著Zach的胸膛。「我該說Eric王子，歡迎回來嗎？」

 

Zach想了一秒才想到Chris再說什麼，但他不打算在此刻跟Chris糾結童話故事的細節，「你可以晚點在歡迎我。」他加深那個吻，勃起抵著Chris的臀縫，「在那之前，我們有些事情要做。」

 

Chris大笑起來，在Zach的懷中轉過身，讓那個吻更加容易。他們的慾望摩擦過彼此，他懷中被他捕捉住的人魚伸出手回應他的擁抱，在他耳邊輕輕吐氣。「我有個禮物要給你。」

 

他的手帶著Zach的手探入自己的身體，Zach詫異地發現對方已經被擴張過。他的身體潮濕鬆軟，在Zach的探索下收縮著，吞吐著，歡迎著男人的佔有。

 

「我印象深刻，Christopher。」Zach加入一指，讓自己探得更深。Chris呻吟起來，雙手攀在Zach的肩膀上，雙腳曲起，不再站在地上。

 

因為兩人的貼近，讓Zach對Chris的表情有著絕佳的視野。因為熱氣，Chris的皮膚泛著粉紅，但他臉上的熱度可不是因為熱水的關係。跟這人在一起四年多的時間，儘管對方已經能夠很好的掩飾自己的情緒，但仍然騙不了Zach他在害羞的事實。

 

Chris在這裡適應得如此良好，好到只有在這種時候，他才可以看見當初那個還不會掩飾自己的Chris，感覺到對方對自己毫不掩飾的真心。

 

但仍然，Chris有很好的理由害羞。這是第一次，Chris在他沒有要求的情況下準備好自己。

 

Zach滿意地勾起笑容，手指在對方體內探尋，像是個在檢查工作完成度的上司般一絲不苟。他們的吻讓他能夠吞去對方的每一絲呻吟，每一個低喘。

 

「別弄了。」Chris低喘著，因為太過漫長的前戲而不耐地動了動腰。池水的飄浮讓他有些沒有安全感，不過既然他開啟了這場遊戲，他就不會在這時半途而廢。「你再不滿足我，我要自己來了。」

 

Zach挑眉，他的倉鼠總是這麼桀傲不遜，不過那不是問題，因為示弱從來都不是他的強項。

 

他猛地壓向對方的敏感點，讓對方的身體在池水中猛地弓起。太過劇烈的動作讓Chris不小心嗆到水，他掙扎著讓自己站好，想要呼吸新鮮的空氣。那本來是個簡單的動作，如果沒有人的手在他身體中到處遊走的話。

 

Zach在他再次嗆到前撐起他，收回自己放在對方體內的手，好整以暇地看著眼前因為嗆咳而鼻尖泛紅，眸中噙滿淚水的人。

 

他的倉鼠，他的美人魚，他的Chris。

 

「你作弊。」Chris緩過氣，控訴。

 

「我以為你早就明白了，」Zach毫不愧疚，「過程不重要，結果才是。」他借助著池水的浮力捧起Chris的臀部，早就硬挺的勃起摩擦著Chris的臀縫。

 

「那麼下一次，別讓我逮到機會。」Chris再次攀住Zach，啃咬著Zach的肩頭，因為Zach沒有照著自己所希望的而有些不滿。「別玩了。」他擰眉，想要更多的刺激，他早就習慣了那些，絕對的力量，狂暴的欲望，以及Zach。

 

只有Zach，能夠勾起他的一切反應。

 

Zach開始走動，水流在他們身邊變化，他們接觸的地方則因為走動的動作而不斷摩擦。Chris把自己完全交付給男人，甚至沒有思考男人究竟要帶自己去哪裡。

 

「去，靠著洗手台，然後翹起你的屁股。」Zach把他放在浴池邊緣，拍了拍他的臀部，說。那突然的空虛讓Chris感到悵然若失，他乖乖地走到不遠處的洗手台，然後抬高臀部，等待著男人。

 

他並沒有等待太久，就等到了他所想要的。Zach走到他的身後，大掌捧住他的臀部，徹底地將自己推入他的身體。

 

兩人同時因為那而發出一聲滿足的嘆息，大理石做成的平台在他手下有些冰涼，但那沒有太大的影響，因為在他身體中的人是如此熾熱，幾乎要將他焚燒殆盡。

 

Zach抽插起來，心醉神迷地感受著那包裹著自己的緊緻。他抬起頭，看見鏡中的人閉著眼，承受著自己的佔有，那飽滿的紅唇則不斷吐出細碎的呻吟。

 

「睜開眼，Christopher。」他下令，「我要你看著這一切。」

 

Chris順從地張開眼，因為鏡中的倒影而驚訝。佔據了整個牆面的鏡子其實不太清楚，因為附著在上面的水氣，儘管鏡子被加熱，仍然只有中央的地方被去掉了霧氣。

 

偌大的浴室能夠被反射出的地方，金髮的男人打直了手臂，在平台前撐著自己的身體。黑髮的男人在他體內進出，而他毫無反抗的能力。他的鼻間泛紅，眼眸濕潤，在他身後的男人露出魅惑人心的笑容，伸手搓揉著他的臀部，慾望在他體內進出。

 

是什麼時候開始，他早就不在乎這人對於自己的強烈控制慾？他模糊地想著。一點都不在乎Zach的過份霸道，一切只要Zach開心就好。

 

Zach個性強勢，他不在乎當被主導的那一個；Zach限制他的活動範圍，他不違逆他的意思就是。在愛中的人總是喜歡做傻事，只要Zach高興，他就願意用這種方式疼寵對方。就像父親很少違逆母親的意思，不關乎尊嚴，不過是一種疼惜自己所愛的人的方式。

 

他相信Zach是知道的，正如他也知道Zach對自己和對其他人不一樣。他們也許從來沒有直接了當地告訴對方自己的感情，但是他們對彼此皆有默契。有些事，不必宣之於口，只要大家都有共識就好。

 

「專心一點。」查覺到他的分心，Zach挑眉，加重撞擊的力道。

 

Chris沒來得及忍住自己的呻吟，他輕哼出聲，讓自己的上半身完全地趴在平台上，把自己完全交給對方。


	14. Chapter 14

Chris衝進Karl的實驗室，「你怎麼樣了？」他劈頭就問，臉色難看。

 

「小傷而已。」Zach淡淡地說，「你已經睡了吧？回去繼續睡。」

 

「你跟John都受了傷，我怎麼可能睡得著？」Chris上前——他的身上仍然穿著睡衣，一頭暗金色的髮亂糟糟的，看起來的確是剛剛從床上爬起來的樣子。

 

「我才是你應該要問的那個人。」Karl打斷兩人的對話，將手中的手術刀放回盤中，瞇起眼檢查傷口有沒有被清理乾淨。「畢竟我才是這個房間裡唯一有醫生證照的人。」

 

「傷口很深？」注意到Karl放下的是18號手術刀，Chris的臉色變得更難看。

 

「這是槍傷，你想指望什麼？」Karl翻了個白眼，但因為他的臉上戴著手術用的放大眼鏡，所以並沒有人注意到。

 

「子彈看起來很完整，沒有碎裂。」Chris沒有回應Karl的諷刺，直接走過去檢查已經被取出的子彈，「拍過片子了嗎？裡面有沒有碎片殘留？」

 

「沒有，這傢伙幸運得很，避開了要害，子彈也沒有碎裂。」Karl繼續檢查著傷口，「對了，去幫我拿一條縫線過來。」他說，「Anton那小子，讓他幫John縫個傷口，縫了半天還不過來，我這一年真是白教了。」

 

Chris當然有注意到角落的兩人。John雖然沒有傷得像Zach一樣嚴重，但頭上撕裂了很大一條口子，血流個不停，一旁拿來摀傷口的毛巾被浸得濕透，看起來怵目驚心。Anton手上的紗布因為清潔傷口的關係也沾了不少的血。

 

他走到Anton旁邊，「我看看。」他柔聲說。

 

Anton退開來，給Chris讓出位置。「他流了很多血。」他說，眼眶紅通通的，但是卻沒有眼淚。

 

「我受傷的地方是頭，隨便一點小傷口都會流很多血。」John連忙說道，過快的回話讓Chris忍不住看了他一眼。

 

John的傷口確實不深，就是撕裂的範圍大了些。因為頭部是主要器官，在受傷後身體會增加供血，以確保供氧量，所以才流了不少血。但是John的神色看起來卻不是疼痛，而是擔心。Chris偏過眼，在看見Anton臉上毫不掩飾的擔心後忍不住露出一個微笑。

 

是什麼時候的事，他竟一點都沒有察覺。

 

「John說得沒錯，傷口是不深，縫起來後不用幾天就會好了。」他走到放縫針的櫃子，從裡頭拿出夾針鉗以及不帶針眼的縫針，將其中一副交給Anton，「你會縫嗎？」

 

「Urban醫生讓我在香蕉皮上練習過很多次。」Anton接過器具，「醫生說我做得不錯。」

 

「就算縫醜了也沒有關係。」John再次插話，「一點疤痕不算什麼。」

 

「很好，現在是應用的時候了。」他安撫著對方的情緒，調皮地眨了眨眼，「還有，Anton，如果想要讓縫針的疤痕小一點，下次試試看葡萄皮。」

 

Anton愣愣地點了點頭， John則瞪大了眼，讓Chris忍不住笑出聲。但他的好心情只短暫地維持到他轉過身，看到坐在台子旁的Karl和Zach為止。Zach的傷口雖然沒有像John流了那麼多血，但是絕對比只是撕裂傷的John要嚴重得多。

 

「所以到底發生什麼事了？」他把手中的東西交給已經檢查完傷口的Karl，隨便拉了一張椅子坐下來，在Karl縫著傷口時替Zach處理起其它細碎的小傷口，「你不是只是去看看要收購的廢棄建築而已嗎？」

 

「顯然最近頻繁的收購讓人沉不住氣了。」Zach簡短地說。

 

「狙擊手抓回來了嗎？」Chris才不相信受傷會阻止Zach追捕狙擊手。

 

「抓到了，也把他送我的那一槍還給他了。」Zach用沒有受傷的左手做出開槍的動作，「當然，你知道我的。」他勾起微笑，眸中卻毫無笑意。

 

所以狙擊手死了。Chris在心中解讀出對方沒有說出口的話。「主使者呢？」他繼續問，知道Zach肯定不會如此輕率地就殺死對方。

 

「關於那個，」Zach的聲音帶著毫無憐憫的冷酷，「敢阻止我收購，我就給他需要買房子的理由。」他看著Chris因為其中一個稍大的擦傷而皺起了眉，「順便替他連拆遷的錢都省了。」

 

Chris抬起頭，狐疑地瞇起眼，「這是什麼意思？」

 

「Mr. Quinto派了一個小隊去炸了對方的本營。」已經處理好傷口的John不知道什麼時候站在他們身邊，解釋道。「我去處理後續的收尾。」他說，在得到Zach的許可後走了出去。

 

Anton呆呆地站在旁邊，看著John的背影不知所措。Karl感覺到對方的眼神，頭也不抬地說：「小朋友沒事了就快去睡覺，這麼晚還不睡當心長不高。」

 

Chris沒有管小跑步出去的Anton，只是盯著Zach，「你的意思是說，你受到了槍擊後，先是去抓了狙擊手，拷打了他，在知道誰是幕後主使後順便派人去炸了人家的本營，然後才回來這裡讓Karl給你清理傷口？」他一字一句地問。

 

「我知道誰是幕後主使，狙擊手只是證實了我的猜想而已。」Zach點點頭。

 

「而在這段時間裡，你只是隨便撕了條袖子給自己止血？」Chris強調著流血這個字的音節，一點都不懷疑這男人絕對做得出拿被扔在桌上的那條襯衫袖子止血的事。

 

「那沒有花我多少時間。」饒是Zach再遲鈍，也該看出Chris的不爽，「就像我所估算的那樣，我的傷口並沒有惡化。」

 

Chris的手一緊，過量的雙氧水被擠到傷口上，冒出滋滋的聲響。氧化後的雙氧水摻了血珠，順著手臂的線條滑落。

 

「那樣會痛，Christopher。」看著Chris比平常要用力得多的動作，Zach挑眉，卻沒有移動。

 

「原來你感覺得到，」Chris皮笑肉不笑，拿起人工皮，剪出適當的大小，「你是笨蛋嗎？槍傷後立刻去醫院是常識，你可能會因為失血過多而休克。」

 

「我沒有傷到任何重要器官，所以低血容積性休克不適用於我的情況。」Zach覺得Chris太過小題大作。

 

「子彈在你的傷口裡，你可能會感染。」Chris頭也不抬地說，將手中的人工皮貼在幾個較大的傷口上。

 

「但是我沒有。」Zach說，在看見Chris難看的臉色後放柔了語氣，「醫院的醫生必須上報所有的槍傷，我不能冒險被警察偵訊，而且外面的醫院沒有我可以信任的人，回來讓Karl處理我才能夠放心。」

 

「我應該說我很榮幸嗎。」已經快處理好傷口的醫生咕噥，但是沒有人理他。

 

「你的偏執總有一天會害慘你。」雖然知道Zach說得是正確的，Chris仍然忍不住說道。他放輕動作，把人工皮在傷口上貼好，沒有再試圖用痛Zach，「至少下一次先回來處理好傷口，再去做那些事。」

 

Zach看進Chris的眼中，專注地像是要看透他的靈魂，「下次我會考慮。」

 

※

 

Zach不舒服地動了動，想要調整姿勢，讓自己舒服一些。他的肌肉酸痛，渾身無力，熱得像是置身烤爐。

 

該死的，肯定是傷口感染了，他確實拖得太久才處理傷口。

 

他身上的棉被被人掀開，一雙手解著他上衣的鈕扣。微涼的手在不經意間觸碰到了他的身體，帶走了些微的熱度。是僕人嗎？他猜測著，伸手想要握住那隻膽敢觸碰他的手，但是無力的手並沒有照他所預想的那樣抬起。

 

可惡。他在心中低咒，痛恨起這樣沒用的自己。

 

那隻手離開了一下，微涼的毛巾在他的身上來回擦拭，濕毛巾帶走了他身上的黏膩與熱度，卻開始讓他感到寒冷。

 

他忍不住打起顫，感覺到無比的虛弱。那雙手加快了擦拭的速度，重新扣上他衣服的釦子，用厚重的棉被將他裹得嚴嚴實實的。

 

Zach感覺到床墊因為有人的離開而向上彈起，聽見那人離開的腳步聲。

 

別走。他想這樣下令，讓僕人給自己開暖氣，好讓自己溫暖一些，但是沉重的身體無法發出任何聲音。

 

腳步聲很快地回來，床再次因為人的重量而凹陷。那人鑽入棉被中，不容拒絕地把Zach擁入懷中。那個溫暖的懷抱讓Zach回暖了一些，熟悉的氣息讓他辨識出體溫的主人。

 

「有個好夢。」Chris輕聲說道，在Zach因為高燒而滾燙的額上印下一個吻，然後將他擁得更緊。

 

Zach露出一個微笑，再次陷入夢境。

 

※

 

Zach走進書房，好心情在發現Chris不在書房內後而削減了些。

 

他退出書房，將自己的手錶與電腦連上線，然後叫出程序，「電腦，定位Chris。」黑色的螢幕閃過大宅的平面圖，上面有許多光點在移動，不同的顏色代表了不同的權限程度。

 

所有的人身上都注射了芯片，那些芯片在必要時讓電腦可以定位所有人的位置。

 

搜尋介面的範圍不斷縮小，Zach挑眉，看到屬於Chris的黃色光點在健身房閃閃發光，旁邊則圍了許多紅色的光點。

 

他走到健身房外，被擦拭得幾乎發光的玻璃讓他能夠清楚地看清裡面的情況。只見Chris低過頭，閃過一個人的攻擊，然後以一個漂亮的過肩摔將對方摔倒在地。旁邊的人以他們為中心圍繞著他們，發出響亮的喝采。這樣的場面Zach已經看過很多次，幫中的人沒事時總喜歡對練一會，Chris有時心血來潮也會下去跟著對練。

 

良好的隔音讓站在外頭的Zach聽不見裡面的聲音，但他向來很擅長唇語，所以那不是問題。

 

只見Chris站起來，順便將被壓倒在地的人拉起，「你太心急了。」他說，「心急會害你在外面丟掉性命。」

 

那人點點頭，說了些什麼，但是因為他背對著Zach，所以Zach沒有辦法看見對方的唇形。另外一人走向Chris，將手上的檔案夾打開，Chris低頭看了一會，從那人手中接過筆，在上面做了一些更改。

 

他看見Chris提出了幾個問題，是關於獵犬的配種的，然後接過另外一人遞上的水壺，仰頭灌了很大一口。

 

Zach微笑起來，因為想起那個吻而心情良好。

 

「他真是特別，對吧？」一名男人走近Zach，一起看向健身房中的人們。

 

Zach沒有回頭，知道來的人是Jackson。Jackson在幾個月前帶著自己不成氣候的小幫派前來投誠，他接收了對方的幫派還有對方自願奉上的身體。Jackson也許成不了大事，但派去做些煩人的小事卻是可以的，所以是少數可以在東翼走動的男寵。

 

「你應該要知道他不是你可以碰的人。」Zach冷冷地說。

 

Jackson舉起雙手，做出投降的姿勢，「放輕鬆，我沒有什麼特別的意思，只是因為他跟我們不一樣，所以忍不住多看兩眼罷了。」

 

那句『不一樣』讓Zach感到不舒服，直覺地不喜歡這個話題。

 

「那樣乾淨的氣質，讓人忍不住愛上他，不是嗎？」Jackson轉向Zach，慢慢垂下自己的手，「不過當然，這你早就知道了，畢竟你對他的偏愛是所有的人都知道的。」

 

Zach眼角一抽，「你應該知道忌妒是這裡的大忌。」

 

健身房裡的Chris對裡面的人露出一個太過燦爛的笑容。他隨手抹掉滑落自己臉頰的汗，與其他人互相擊掌，看起來是準備要離開了。Chris偏過頭，視線對上他的。意識到Zach的存在，他露出一個更大更燦爛的笑容。這在以前會讓Zach感覺到心情愉悅，但今天卻讓他心一凜。在Jackson點出之前，他從來沒有意識到自己對於Chris不同於尋常的偏愛。

 

「不是忌妒，我跟其他人一樣，都覺得他很特別。」Jackson露出一個微笑，那微笑在Zach看來太過刺眼，「就跟裡面的所有人一樣，沒有辦法拒絕他的特殊魅力。」

 

他當然看得出裡面的人有多喜歡Chris，這幾年Chris管理大宅，將事事都處理得很好。他不知道Chris是怎麼做到的，但只要事情妥善處理，他一向沒有興趣過問細節。

 

「夠了，他還輪不到你來評論。」他低喝，轉身離開，留下健身房裡的Chris因為他的突然離開而有困惑不已。


	15. Chapter 15

**洛杉磯市立醫院，病房1701**

 

「如果真照你所說的，你們互相愛著對方，那麼你為什麼要逃出來？」JJ覺得這並不合道理。經過長時間的監禁，犯人對於被害人的控制已經達到穩定，通常若非是受到強烈的刺激，反抗是很少見的。

 

「逃出來？」Chris詫異地看向JJ，「不，妳誤會了，我沒有逃出來。」他的表情變得苦澀，「我是自己要求離開的。」

 

「而他答應了你？」這下子換JJ感到驚訝了。她在BAU工作多年，追蹤過數百甚至上千個罪犯，從來沒有一個囚禁犯會在長達數年的監禁後放被囚禁者離開，至少從未以活著的形式。

 

「我不知道為什麼，但他就是答應了。」

 

「但你是要求離開的那個人，」JJ進一步詢問，「是什麼誘發了你想要離開的原因？」

 

「妳的工作，讓妳經常不在家，」Chris答不對題，視線落在JJ手上的婚戒，「妳的伴侶怎麼說？」

 

「William和我對於生活有足夠的共識。」JJ保守地說，隱忍著自己想要伸手擋住戒指的衝動。經歷過追蹤的罪犯室內入侵家中，並差點傷害到兒子Henry後，這樣的話題讓她不太自在。

 

一抹痛楚在Chris的眼中閃過，然後，他回答JJ的問題，「那就是我們的問題，Zach和我對於生活的看法不一樣。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chris拉攏自己身上的睡袍，靠在書房的門框上，看向裡面仍俯首桌前的人，「Zach，很晚了，你還不睡嗎？」

 

Zach拉過面前的另外一個資料夾，攤開它，「還有工作。」

 

書房裡不像平常一樣燈火通明，只開了檯燈，昏暗的燈光讓Chris看不清對方的表情。他走到Zach身後，按摩起對方僵硬的肩頸，「你的燒才退，怎麼不多休息一點？」

 

「有些是急件。」Zach靠向椅背，方便Chris的動作。那雙溫暖的手將他的脖子燙得暖烘烘地，因為生病而僵硬的肌肉在對方熟練的推壓下舒緩開來。Zach喉頭滾動，幾乎要像隻被主人撫摸的貓咪般發出舒服地咕嚕聲。

 

那個念頭讓他猛然清醒過來，「夠了。」他推開Chris，繼續看起攤開的文件。

 

「你不休息怎麼會好呢？」Chris不甚贊同地問。

 

「跟Karl混久了，你說話越來越像他了。」Zach在文件的底端簽下自己的名字，拿起另外一份——這份是幫中的內部公文，安全部門要求增購槍械的預算，因為槍械的火力比平常要大得多，所以申請被直接送到了Zach這裡。

 

「那是因為我說的是對的。」Chris反駁，因為Zach拒絕的動作而湊向前看他究竟在看什麼，「Barrett xm 109？」他詫異地念出上頭所列出的其中一項武器，語氣從驚訝轉為興奮，「什麼時候會到？我可以看嗎？」

 

Zach很肯定若是在四年前，Chris絕對不會曉得這是什麼東西，更別提看起來像現在這樣興奮。Jackson的那句『不一樣』再次冒了出來，他不屑地想著，就算不一樣又如何，Chris此刻站在這裡就代表了一切。

 

「這只是申請，到真正被送到這裡還要一段時間。」他沒有答應也沒有拒絕，「好了，這不是你應該看的東西，你可以回去了，我累了自然會回去休息。」

 

被喝斥的Chris站直身體，看起來有些困惑，但是他沒有追問，識相一向是他的優點，「那我先去睡了，你別弄得太晚。」

 

Zach的回答是攤開另外一份檔案夾。

 

※

 

「Chris是不是得罪你了？」Karl嚼著晚餐的牛排，一邊問。

 

Zach挑眉，晃了一下手中的酒杯，讓水晶燈折射在紅酒表面的光暈隨著他的動作輕微晃動。

 

「沒有，為什麼這麼問？」他漫不經心地問。

 

「態度。」Karl說，並不擔心Chris會聽到。John帶了一隊小隊去附近的森林進行練習，Chris也跟著去了，要隔天才會回來，讓偌大的餐廳裡罕見地只有他們兩人。

 

Zach停住動作，「我不覺得我對他的態度有什麼差別。」

 

「少來。」Karl嗤之以鼻，「你最近可不像從前這麼寵他。」

 

「連你也覺得我很寵他？」Zach瞇起眼。

 

「什麼叫連我也覺得？」Karl停住切牛排的動作，抬起頭看向Zach，狐疑地問。他的眼慢慢睜大，突然間反應過來，「有人跟你嚼舌根了？」

 

「不重要的人。」Zach抿了一口酒，「沒什麼好提的。」

 

「但是你開始懷疑Chris了。」Karl放下手中的刀，開始認真起來，「聽著，Zach，我不管是誰跟你說了什麼，但是Chris絕對沒有僭越的意思。」

 

認識這個男人這麼久，他太清楚對方對於背叛有多麼敏感。一旦罪名被認定，不管是誰，都不會有什麼好下場。

 

「你怎麼能確定？」Zach沒有打算讓Karl知道他誤會了，只是放下酒杯，好整以暇地問。「他逃過一次，也許他的安分是為了第二次的逃跑做準備。」

 

「天啊，Zach，你瘋了嗎？」Karl不可思議地問，「Chris？逃跑？認真的？」他搖搖頭，「他要這麼做早就做了，你不可能真的在意那麼久以前的事，你沒這麼小心眼。」

 

「也許我就是。」Zach玩心大起——他已經很久沒有看到醫生為了誰起這麼大的反應。

 

「那我為Chris感到遺憾。」Karl的聲音冷下來，「誰都看得出來他很愛你，而你也許沒有察覺，但你也同樣愛著他。」

 

「互惠互利不等於愛，我跟他是各取所需。」Zach嗤之以鼻，「我們這種人沒有這種能力。」

 

「也許吧。」Karl不打算跟Zach辯論他的愛情觀，那不是他的重點，「但是Chris有。他跟我們不一樣。」

 

「哪裡不一樣？」Zach不悅地瞇起眼，不明白為什麼每個人都在跟他強調Chris與他有多麼不同。就算Chris的出身好過自己太多又怎麼樣？實力才是一切。如果成長的環境真的這麼重要，那Chris怎麼會到這裡？

 

「他相信人性。以前我對這一點語帶保留，因為他沒有見過人性最骯髒醜陋的那一面，」Karl的語氣轉為諷刺，「但是謝謝你，這幾年我想他見了很多，但那並沒有改變他，他仍然相信人有機會改變，相信每個人都是自己的主宰。」

 

「連你也聽進去他的那套理論了。」Zach嗤笑，「每個人都是自己的主宰，如果真像他所說的，那他為什麼會到這裡來？」

 

「不就是因為你嗎？」Karl的脾氣上來了，「他本來是個普通人，是你強迫把他帶來這裡的。」他的聲音逐漸提高，「我搞不懂他到底做了什麼讓你要這樣折磨他，如果他得罪了你，你為什麼不乾脆殺了他算了？為什麼要強迫他成為你的人？為什麼要對他這麼好，然後在他愛上你之後這樣不冷不熱地吊著他？」

 

Zach的臉色冷下來，Karl跨過了那條線。「那不關你的事。」

 

「Chris是我的朋友，所以這當然關我的事。」Karl徹底失去胃口，他站起來，語調憤怒，「你知道嗎，認識你這麼久，我第一次覺得你是個混蛋。Chris不是笨蛋，也不是聖人，他愛上了你，肯定是因為感覺到了什麼。」他譏諷地說：「你就繼續相信你願意相信的吧，等到Chris意識到你是個混蛋後，你後悔也來不及了。」

 

看著醫生怒氣沖沖的背影，Zach的眉擰得更緊。他抿起唇，把玩著手上的酒杯。

 

他不可能愛上了Chris。

 

相較於其他男寵，他也許是對Chris比較好，但是那是因為Chris很聰明，知道什麼時候該說話，什麼時候該閉嘴。他的能力同樣也為他在這裡掙得了一席之地，如果Chris是個蠢貨，他早就把他扔回西翼讓他自生自滅了，怎麼可能讓他佔據第二主臥這麼久。

 

當然，這不是說之後當那裡有真正的主人時，他不會讓Chris挪到別的地方去住。但是他懷疑自己因為戀愛而結婚的可能性，真要說起來，因為利益關係而結婚的可能性還大一些。

 

想到自己隔壁的房間可能會住進某個被寵壞、只會頤指氣使的富家子女，那樣的可能性讓Zach胃一沉。

 

撇開Chris是個安靜的鄰居，他還同時是得力的助手以及完美的床伴，他實在不想換一個陌生人住進那間房間，畢竟不是誰都能夠在該安靜的時候安靜，該提供意見的時候說出不蠢的意見，以及有著和他在床上契合的身體。

 

Zach仰首，喝盡杯中剩餘的紅酒，將空酒杯放回桌上。他瞇眼看著殘餘的腥紅液體滑回杯底，煩躁地推開自己動了不過幾口的晚餐。

 

無可否認，他確實對Chris比較好，但是那絕對不是愛，因為早在決定走這條路時，他就失去了那種能力。

 

愛讓人軟弱，他不會容許自己變得軟弱，就像母親在父親死亡後徹底地崩潰那樣。也不會犯下像父親一樣低級的錯誤，用自己的生命信任自己的副手，卻被狠狠背叛。

 

他也許疼Chris，但是Chris不是唯一，沒有Chris他也能過得很好。

 

沒有誰是不可取代的。

 

※

 

Zach這一陣子陰陽怪氣的。

 

Chris撐著頭，拿著叉子的右手無意識地戳著盤子中的炒蛋，不知道自己哪裡得罪了Zach。

 

是從什麼時候開始，Zach變得不太對勁的？他思索著自己到底哪裡做得不夠好，惹Zach不快了，但任憑他想破了腦袋，也想不出究竟是哪裡不對。

 

所有的一切都在軌道上，所有人都在做著自己應該做的事，至少他所負責的部分是。

 

但是Zach對其他人的態度並沒有變，所以不可能是其他的問題，問題一定出在自己身上。

 

「在想什麼？」一名黑髮的男人走進餐廳，笑道。

 

Chris抬起頭，跟著露出一絲笑容。「Joe。」他喚出男人的名字，四年過去，宴會上那個唐突的陌生男人成了他的好友之一。「你什麼時候回來的？」

 

至今他仍然不知道Joe負責的工作是什麼，只知道Joe不在的時間總是比在的時間多。Joe會消失很長一段時間，然後又突然出現。他真正待在這裡的時間很短，大多都只有幾天，有幾次他受了奇怪的傷，會在這裡乖乖地靜養上很長一段時間，然後在傷好後再次消失不見，Chris就是在醫療室跟Joe熟起來的。

 

他猜過Joe的工作，卻始終猜不准。需要長期出差，且會不定期受傷的工作，除了殺手他想不到別的，但是Joe身上沒有殺手的冷戾，更多的是藝術家的隨興。他猜Joe是一個很好的殺手，好到把殺人變成了藝術的一部份，而非只是工作那樣簡單。

 

「剛到。」Joe把背上那個髒兮兮的旅行袋扔在地上，拉了一張鄰近Chris的椅子坐下。那是Zach的位置，除了Zach沒有人敢坐，但顯然Joe是個例外。Chris一開始阻止過幾次，但是Joe都像沒聽到似的我行我素，甚至有一兩次Zach見到了，也只是挑眉而沒有多說什麼。久而久之，Chris也就懶得管了。「你這有吃的嗎？我快餓死了。」他攤在椅子上，語調誇張，「我剛從南極回來，運送補給品的飛機顯然忘了給在上面的人準備食物。」

 

「那是因為它不是拿來載人的。」Chris哭笑不得地把自己面前一口都沒動過的早餐推到對方面前，「這裡，我還沒吃，你不介意的話就拿去吧。」

 

「謝啦。」Joe咧嘴一笑，拿起盤子裡的叉子，叉起一條香腸大口地吃起來。

 

Chris側過臉，及時舉起手擋住自己的臉，打了一個大大的噴嚏。「抱歉，鼻子癢。」他從桌上的餐巾紙架上抽出一張餐巾紙，用力地揉了揉。

 

「感冒了？」Joe口齒不清地問，一邊快速地消滅盤中的食物。

 

「小感冒而已。」Chris拿起水杯，咕嚕嚕地灌了一大口，舒緩乾澀的喉頭，「前兩天和John帶了一個小隊去做野外求生的訓練，可能是那時候冷到了。」

 

「還是好好休息點好吧。」Joe拿起一片吐司，在上面抹了一層厚厚的奶油，「啊，奶油，我快一個月沒吃過這個東西了。」他誇張地感嘆。

 

「你有沒有想過留下來？」Chris好奇地問。他不知道Zach跟Joe究竟是什麼關係，但Zach看起來對Joe格外縱容，如果Joe真的不想做了，Zach應該不會強迫他才是，畢竟殺手是份高危險的工作，對體力與敏捷的要求格外地高，Joe應該離該退休的年紀不遠了才對。

 

「留下來？」Joe口中咬著一大片吐司，睜大了的眼睛看起來有些滑稽，「那怎麼可能？」他吞下自己口中的食物，「我愛我的工作。」

 

眼前的男人看起來無比無辜，Chris很難想像對方拿著槍，毫無憐憫地殺死獵物的模樣。但是這裡的世界就是如此瘋狂，他十二歲的時候也沒想過自己有一天會成為幫派的幹部，成天與槍械為伍，所以眼前的男人當然也可以是個熱愛殺人的殺手。

 

他見識過精湛的演技可以做到多麼維妙維肖，Zach就做過，在他們剛認識的時候。

 

鼻腔再次搔癢起來，他側開臉，再次打了一個大大的噴嚏。

 

※

 

「Zach，我可以進來嗎？」Chris敲了敲Zach的房門——他並沒有使用兩人房間相連的那道門，而是選擇了走廊上的正門，Zach這陣子的改變讓他覺得使用更正式的方式會更正確一點。

 

房內靜悄悄的，沒有回應。Chris再次敲了敲門，「Zach？」

 

不在嗎？他垂下手，狐疑地想。時間已經很晚了，就算Zach去了西翼，也早就應該回來了才對，Zach從來不在西翼待到這麼晚的。

 

「你找我？」熟悉的嗓音從身後響起，Chris轉過身，看見穿著睡袍的Zach站在自己身後。上好的絲質睡衣貼在他的身上，讓他看起來比平常多了股休閒的氣息。

 

Chris點頭，「對，我需要跟你談談。」

 

「有什麼進去在說。」Zach將Chris困在門板與自己的身體之間，伸手打開門。

 

因為兩人身體的貼近，男人的氣息徹底籠罩了他。Chris眨眨眼，用鼻子用力嗅了嗅。Zach聞起來與平常不太一樣，多了股他也說不上來的味道。他狐疑的視線落在男人脖頸上的抓痕，好吧，Zach剛從西翼回來，他的身上當然會染上別人的味道。

 

「你要跟我說什麼？」Zach關上門，挑眉。

 

Chris將手環抱胸前，「我想知道我做錯了什麼。」

 

Zach的眉揚得更高，「你覺得自己做錯事了？」

 

「沒有，」Chris解釋，「但是你對我的態度讓我覺得我做錯了什麼。」

 

「怎麼，這是在抱怨我太久沒有找你嗎？」Zach長臂一攬，將Chris帶入懷中，語氣曖昧，「我不介意再來一次。」

 

性愛過後的氣息再次竄入鼻腔，Chris擰起眉。從小生活的環境讓他也許不在乎伴侶有另外的床伴，但是不代表他可以接受對方與別人做完愛後連澡都沒有洗就想要與他上床。

 

「我不是這個意思。」他推開Zach。

 

「那你是什麼意思？」因為他抗拒的動作，Zach不悅地擰起眉。

 

「我—」Chris咬唇，他其實也不是很清楚自己究竟想要什麼。Joe在早餐時鼓勵他跟Zach談談，但是到底要談什麼？過去Zach跟他的默契讓他很少需要多說什麼，那現在呢？

 

他總不能告訴Zach他覺得男人將他排拒在心門外，這樣的話聽起來太蠢了。

 

「等你想清楚要告訴我什麼了再來告訴我。」他的遲疑讓Zach更加不悅，他打開門，冷冷地下逐客令，「不要浪費我休息的時間。」

 

Chris錯愕地看著砰地一聲在自己面前關上的門，什麼時候開始，Zach連跟他說話都不願意了？

 

※

 

Zach闖進Chris的房間，把正陷入熟睡的人從床上揪起來。

 

「說，你幹了什麼好事？」他扯著Chris的手腕，暴怒地吼道。

 

「我做了什麼？」睡得迷迷糊糊的Chris一睜開眼，就看見一臉想殺人的Zach，嚇了一大跳，反射性地問。

 

「Joe的裝備被人動了手腳，他現在在加護病房。」Zach把Chris扔回床上，幾乎是咬著牙扔出最後一句，「而你是唯一進過他房間的人。」

 

「Joe出事了？」Chris這下是真的醒了，他坐直身體，擔憂地問：「他怎麼樣？現在還好嗎？」

 

Joe是他為數不多的朋友，雖然他們相處的時間不多，但他是真的享受與Joe的交談。Joe很風趣，有股能夠讓人放鬆下來的天生魅力。

 

「不要惺惺作態，」Zach的臉色陰沉的可怕，「你還沒告訴我你進去Joe的房間做什麼。」

 

Chris眨眨眼，終於反應過來自己究竟捲入了什麼。「你以為是我對Joe的裝備做手腳的？」他不可思議地問，不敢相信Zach竟然懷疑自己。

 

「證據會說話。」Zach冷冷地說。

 

「等等，你誤會了，我去找Joe只是為了聊天。」Chris在蠢也知道現在不是該展現自尊心的時候。他知道Joe在Zach心中有著多麼不可侵犯的地位，如果Zach真的誤會他，他懷疑自己會有什麼好下場。

 

「在三更半夜？」Zach的表情變得更兇狠。

 

那凶狠的表情讓Chris的心漏跳了一拍。「我們白天都很忙—」他試著解釋。

 

「你說你只是想要去找他聊聊，告訴我你想要跟他聊什麼？」Zach打斷他。

 

「你。」Chris立刻說。在平時他絕不會把這話對Zach說出口，但是現在不是煩惱感情問題的時候。「你最近變得很古怪，我想—」

 

「那是為什麼你對Joe的裝備動手腳嗎？因為你覺得你自己失寵了？」Zach再次打斷他，尖銳的控訴像是利刃穿過他的身體。

 

Chris震驚地看著Zach，只覺得眼前的男人無比陌生，彷彿他從來都沒有了解過他。

 

「我不—」他費力從空白的腦袋擠出一個單詞，想要解釋，卻不知道要從哪裡開始說起。他看著Zach冷酷的臉，「我愛你，Zach，那是為什麼我去找Joe，你變得很疏離，我只是覺得他會知—」

 

Zach腕上的手錶發出訊息的提示聲，Zach低頭看了眼上頭傳來的訊息，「是醫院。」他臉色凶狠，「你最好祈禱Joe沒有事，不然你會希望你從來沒有出生過。」他轉過身，大步往外走，「把門鎖起來，不准他出來，也不准給他食物，Joe不好過，他也不准好過。」

 

※

 

Chris咳起來，身體因為寒冷而不斷發抖。

 

距離Zach在半夜把他吵醒已經過了兩天，這兩天一點消息也沒有。他聽見Anton在外面哀求守衛，但Zach的命令沒有人敢違逆。他被困在房間裡，完全沒有辦法接觸到其他的人。

 

胸腔的搔癢感讓他再次咳起嗽來，原本便因為飢餓而絞緊的胃疼的更加厲害。他感到暈眩，卻不知道這是因為低血糖還是因為自己真的在發燒。他勉強自己從床上站起，想要去浴室弄些水來喝，一下了床，虛軟的雙腿卻讓他跌倒在地。

 

他伏倒在地，冰涼的地板帶走了些許的熱度。

 

好舒服......

 

他貼在地上，閉上自己的眼。

 

※

 

Chris睜開眼，看見Karl站在床邊。

 

「我怎麼了？」他問，一開口，才發現喉嚨乾澀的難過，沙啞的嗓音幾乎要發不出聲音。

 

「你差點燒成白癡。」Karl調整著點滴的流速，沒好氣地說。

 

「Joe沒事了？」Chris問，「沒有人敢告訴我Joe的事，是不是他沒事了，所以Zach讓你進來了？」

 

Karl沉默了一下，然後才開口，「Joe還沒醒，Zach還在醫院陪他。」

 

「他的傷勢怎麼樣？」對於Joe受傷的事，Chris感到很複雜。他一直都知道Joe在Zach心中不可侵犯的地位，但是他沒有想到Zach會這麼重視Joe，重視到他只是因為有嫌疑，Zach便毫不猶豫地下令軟禁他。

 

一方面，Joe是他的朋友，他的確喜歡那個說話幽默的男人。但另一方面，在他心裡的某個陰暗角落，嫉妒宛如毒蛇糾纏著他。他嫉妒Joe在Zach心中這麼重要，嫉妒即使Joe幾乎不待在大宅，他也比不贏Joe。

 

「多處骨折，一根斷掉的肋骨還戳到了肺腔，但我認為他會活下來。」

 

Chris放鬆下來。他嫉妒Joe，卻不代表他希望對方死去，畢竟這麼多年，Joe是他為數不多的朋友之一。

 

「Karl，你出去吧，被Zach知道你進來過，難保他不會連你一起罰。」

 

「Chris，我相信你不會做這種事。」Karl拿起空掉的營養劑，「姑且不論你是我的朋友，我是醫生，我不會對你身體的狀況置之不理。」

 

一股酸意竄上鼻尖，他轉過身，將臉埋入枕頭，不想讓醫生看見自己的軟弱。「你相信我有什麼用呢？」他閉上眼，自嘲地勾起嘴角，「Zach不相信我。」

 

※

 

Zach走出直升機，因為太多天沒有好好闔眼而有些暈眩。他走進大宅，一進入大宅便看到面色不善的醫生站在樓梯旁瞪著他。

 

「怎麼了？」他心情不佳地問。

 

「你就不能對他好一點嗎？」醫生的表情很冷。

 

Zach看著他，眼睛危險地瞇起。不管醫生此刻指得是誰，他都越過了那條線。「注意你的身分，醫生。」

 

「天殺的，我才不在意！」Karl冷靜的假象破碎，手緊緊地捏著樓梯的扶手，「你知道他現在是什麼樣子嗎？再遲一些連我都不敢擔保能救得回來！」

 

那句話讓Zach的心口劇烈收縮。「你在說什麼？」他危險地問道，知道只有一個人能引起Karl這樣的反應，「Chris怎麼了？」

 

「託你的福，他昏倒在自己房間的地板上。天知道他們發現他的時候他在那裡躺了多久—」

 

「說重點。」Zach打斷Karl的抱怨。

 

Karl停下抱怨，臉上的表情仍然很難看，「他的感冒變成了肺炎，我暫時讓他的溫度降下來了，但是他需要休息。」他收緊下巴，「還有食物，你必須讓人給他送食物，沒有你的允許，他們不敢給他送食物，我只能用營養針勉強維持他需要的體力。除了這些，他還需要有人二十四小時的照顧他。如果他的情況有變，我必須馬上知道，不然下一次也許他真的會死。」

 

Zach的肌肉緊繃。

 

Zach的停頓讓Karl幾乎氣炸，「你不可能真的相信是他做的，看在老天的份上，那孩子喜歡Joe，他根本不可能—」

 

「我知道不是他做的。」Zach突然說。

 

「—什麼？」太快的轉換讓Karl有些反應不過來。

 

「John的人查到有名女僕說Chris沒有進Joe的房間，他只在門口停留了一下，沒有人應門後就走了。」Zach陰鬱地解釋。

 

「那你為什麼還—」

 

「我剛剛才知道。」Zach強勢地打斷Karl，「我會讓人滿足你所有的要求，不論你要需要什麼，只要吩咐下去就是了，」他停頓了一下，「就只是……確保他沒事……」

 

※

 

Zach走進Karl的實驗室，「我想我必須謝謝你為Chris做的一切。」

 

Karl放下手中的大腦切片，將它整齊地排放在面前的盤子上。老鼠的大腦很小，連他三分之一的手掌都不夠，但是觸感卻與人腦差不多。Chris第一次做這件事時差點吐出來，是良好的教養讓他忍住了，但是那整周他都沒有再碰過肉類。

 

「我只是在盡醫生的本分。」他簡單地說。

 

「我仍然必須謝謝你。」Zach看著醫生。他剛剛去看過了Chris，他從來沒有看過對方這麼虛弱的模樣。他仍然在發燒，不斷地在夢囈，誰都可以看出來他睡得有多麼不安穩。

 

而在守衛告知他Chris被發現時的場景，以及醫生不顧阻攔地闖進房間給了Chris治療的事後，他才猛然發現，這一次Chris離死亡有多麼接近。

 

只因為他的愚昧。

 

那本來不是一個太嚴重的感冒，Chris很怕冷，每年總會感冒這麼幾次，但醫生跟僕人總是將他照顧得很好，他從來沒有病得這麼嚴重過。

 

他不是故意的，但是他太害怕了。Joe是他唯一剩下的家人，沒有了Joe，他在這個世界上就再也沒有一個可以相信的人了。他以為他可以相信Chris，偏偏Chris是唯一一個有嫌疑的人。

 

如果他重蹈了他父母的覆轍怎麼辦？如果因為他的愚蠢，而害死了Joe怎麼辦？

 

「如果你真的想謝謝我，就對他好一點。」Karl沒好氣地說，抬起頭，因為注意到他的無措而放軟了語氣，「Zach，他跟我們不一樣。他不是貧民窟出來的孩子，他對權力沒有像我們那樣渴求，你一開始就不應該懷疑他。」

 

Zach瞇起眼。所有的人都在提醒他Chris與他們有多麼不同，他又多麼不屬於自己。是，強硬地把Chris帶回來是一時衝動，但是他既然做了，就不會後悔。

 

但儘管他不想承認，他也確實知道Chris跟這幢大宅中的所有一切有多麼格格不入。他們出生於這個世界最陰暗的角落，只能靠著自己存活下去，而Chris一出生就擁有了世界上最好的一切。上流社會有著自己的遊戲規則，儘管他憑著自己到了現在的位置，有著不輸Pine家的財富與地位，他們仍是不一樣的。

 

只因貧瘠的心靈，擁有再多都不會滿足。

 

「你這次嚇壞他了，我沒看過他這麼不安的樣子，當然，那也有可能是肺炎，但更大的可能，是因為他被嚇壞了，所以這次才會病得這麼厲害。」

 

「我會補償他。」Zach陰鬱地道，不習慣承認自己的錯誤。

 

「很好，」Karl意味深長地點頭，「我不想看到你後悔。」

 

※

 

Chris坐在自己的床上，無聊地用叉子玩著盤子裡的食物。他仍然沒有胃口，但Karl對他康復的進展已經到了偏執的地步。他不讓他離開房間，事實上，根據Karl的原話，最好是在康復以前都別離開這張床，這也是為什麼他必須在床上吃自己早餐的原因。

 

John找到了證人證明了他的清白，而Zach回來以後，對他簡直溫柔的不可思議。

 

他不知道那是不是因為Zach冤枉了他的關係，所以用這種方式跟自己道歉。但當他看著對方溫柔的褐眸，他再也沒有辦法像之前一樣認為那是理所當然的。

 

他忘不掉那一天Zach暴怒的神情，讓他毫不懷疑如果有更多證據，Zach會毫不遲疑地殺死自己。

 

即使他說他愛他。

 

他自以為是的一切，薄弱的如此可笑。

 

他嘆了口氣，厭惡地推開自己面前的食物，爬下床走進浴室。

 

浴室裡的冷空氣讓他打了個冷顫，但總比房間裡滯礙的空氣要好得多。他深吸了口氣，走到洗手台前，用冷水沖了沖臉，想讓自己清醒一些。

 

這幾天他雖然逐漸在康復，但他仍感到昏昏沉沉的。Karl說那是因為他的身體需要更多的休息，但天知道他需要的只是一些新鮮的空氣，如果他可以說服Karl讓他開窗戶的話。

 

他直起身體，看著自己在鏡子裡的倒影。鏡子裡的男人看起來很糟，不過有鑑於他被迫在房間裡靜養了將近一周，在無聊得快發瘋的情況下，這倒不怎麼難以理解。

 

他對著鏡子裡那個亂糟糟的自己做了個鬼臉，走出浴室，回到自己的房間。

 

僕人大概進來過了，床上冷掉的早餐已經被人收走，桌上則放了一壺新的熱茶。Chris走到桌子邊，驚喜地發現他工作用的平板被放在茶壺邊。

 

他拿起平板，慶幸醫生終於允許他再次開始工作。他需要轉移注意力，讓他不會一直想著那天所發生的事。

 

但一打開，他就立刻意識到這不是他平時使用的那台平板。平板開著網頁，他的平板是沒有權限上網的，而在看清楚網頁上所寫的字後，他的肌肉幾乎是不自覺地變得緊繃。

 

那是USA Today的頁面，上面寫著Robert Pine宣布將整個Pine集團遷移出美國，媒體們猜測著是否與Robert Pine的兒子死亡有關。

 

Chris瞪大眼，一時以為自己看錯了。他快速地掃視了一遍文章，文章裡詳細地報導了他的失蹤、屍體被尋獲，以及最終Robert Pine在記者會上宣布Pine集團總公司將遷移到歐洲的決定。

 

但是那怎麼可能？他仍好好的在這裡，是誰取代了他的身分？

 

他打開新的頁面，飛速在搜尋引擎打下自己的名字，更多的新聞跳出來，寫著一個他從未想過的騙局。當局在兩年多前找到了一個年輕男人的屍體，屍體受到很嚴重的破壞，但在經過驗證後，證實是Pine集團失蹤了兩年的繼承人。

 

這不可能—

 

然後他想到了Zach，一切都有了解釋。

 

在這幢大宅裡待了這麼久，如果有什麼是他學到的，那就是沒有什麼是Zach做不到的。如果Zach想要那份檢驗報告結果證實那具屍體是Chris Pine，那麼那份檢驗報告的結果就會證明那具屍體是Chris Pine。

 

他放下平板，瞪著螢幕上的自己黑白的照片，以及他的家人在墓園裡的背影。他也許接受了自己無法離開這裡的命運，但是在內心的某個角落，他一直相信，總有一天他會與家人團圓。

 

也許Zach終究會願意相信他，給他允許讓他偶爾離開這幢大宅，也許家人終究會找到他。

 

但那一切都不可能了。Zach策畫了他死亡的假象，他們相信了，放棄搜尋、放棄等待。搬離了這個國度，在沒有他的地方展開新的生活。

 

「Chris？」Chris轉過頭，看見Zach站在門邊，臉上的神情有些不悅，「你為什麼在工作？誰把你的平板還給你的？」

 

Chris站起來，「為什麼？」他問，沒有辦法控制自己發抖的身體。

 

「什麼為什麼？」Zach露出困惑的表情，他走上前，表情在看見桌上的平板開著的頁面後從困惑變得憤怒，「誰把這給你的？」

 

「害怕我在上面發現的東西嗎，Zach？」他的身體不斷發抖，連帶地讓他的聲音也跟著發抖起來，但Chris分不清楚他究竟是憤怒還是害怕。

 

「你不被准許上網。」Zach的聲音低柔且危險。Chris認得這個韻律，知道這是對方在誘惑人說出他想要的資料時才會用的語調，「告訴我，誰給你這個的？」

 

「怎麼樣，你想要殺死我，就像你對那具頂替我的屍體做的一樣嗎？」Chris反問，心因為被背叛而緊縮。

 

Zach的臉冷下來。「所以你知道了。」

 

「你只是為了打擊我的父親，」Chris簡直不敢相信，「我不敢相信我居然真的相信你是......」他看著Zach，甚至沒有辦法說出那個字。他的嘴唇顫抖得很厲害，但是他仍是強迫自己說完了接下來的話，「當我告訴你我愛你的時候，你一定在心底嘲笑我的愚蠢吧？也許還在惋惜不應該製造我死亡的假象，因為我在Pine集團會更有用。」

 

Zach走向他，他下意識地往後退了幾步，懷疑自己怎麼會愚蠢至此。

 

錯了，一開始就錯了。他們的相遇充滿了欺騙，充滿了征服與服從。他怎麼會天真地以為他跟Zach之間是真的，以為總有一天這個男人會對自己敞開心扉。

 

他不信任他，因為他高估了自己，而他什麼都不是，不過是一個僅供取樂的小丑。

 

「如果我只是為了要打擊你的父親，你早就不在這裡了。」Zach的聲音很冷。

 

「那你為什麼要這麼做？為什麼要費這麼大的力氣，讓他們以為我死了？」他問，就算這樣會惹怒Zach也不在乎。

 

「他們不肯放棄找你。」Zach簡單地說。

 

「所以你就誤導他們？」Chris追問，「你為什麼不乾脆殺了我算了？那樣不是容易得多嗎？」

 

「你在這裡更有用處。」

 

「用處？」Chris重複，開始歇斯底里地笑起來，「我他媽的有什麼用處？給你暖床？還是處理那些雜事？你甚至不信任我—」

 

Zach臉上的表情變得兇狠，就像那天他以為他傷害了Joe時一樣。他大步向前，抓住他的手腕，力道大得讓他毫不懷疑一定會留下瘀青。

 

「你太超過了。」Zach冷聲警告。「不要恃寵而驕，Pine。」

 

Chris的瞳孔猛地收縮。

 

「那我也必須得寵過才行。」他聽見自己這麼說。

 

※

 

「你究竟還想要什麼？」Zach走進房間，難掩怒氣地問。

 

坐在桌子邊的Chris沒有放下手中的象棋，「我不明白—」

 

「你知道我在說什麼，要我怎麼做你才能像過去那樣？」

 

「做個被你擺佈還沾沾自喜的傻瓜嗎？」Chris問，「那麼你大可直接殺了我，因為不管是替你暖床，還是替你效命，我都不會做。」

 

「如果你是生氣我不相信你，我現在可以證明我相信。」Zach暴躁地像是戰敗的獅子，「我會讓你做真正的高級幹部，你不再負責雜事，而是真的重要的任務。你擁有最高權限，我不會過問任何關於任務的問題。」

 

「你就不怕我搞砸它，讓你手下的人去送死？」

 

「我相信你，Chris。」Zach看進他的眼中，「那不是你。」他靠得離他更近一些，嘴唇在說話時刷過他的，低醇的嗓音滿是誘惑，「我了解你，你離不開我，你說你愛我。」

 

所以Zach那天的確有聽到他說了什麼，他只是不在乎。

 

Chris看著那雙眼，曾經，他認為那是一雙很溫柔的眼。但太多人的遭遇不斷警告著他Zach沒有心，他不願意相信，以為自己不一樣，以為當那雙褐眸看著自己時，裡面真的有名叫愛情的成分。

 

然後，事實證明，他跟那年那個在花園裡死在Zach槍下的那個男寵並沒有區別。

 

「我的父母，他們很愛對方。」他看著那雙曾經讓他如此迷戀的眼，「我也想和他們一樣，和自己愛的人過一輩子。」他看著眼前的男人，他見過這個男人冷酷無情地殺死愛著自己的人，見過他毫無憐憫地處決叛徒，他不知道自己怎麼會愛上這個人，不知道自己怎麼會以為這個人心中仍然保有一個柔軟的角落。「我不能愛一個不信任我的人。」

 

那句話讓Zach擰起眉，一股怒氣油然而生。

 

「不要忘了你自己的身分。」Zach扯住Chris的領子，咬牙道，「你是我的所有物，不要自抬身價，沒有我的允許，你永遠也不可能離開這裡。」

 

藍色的瞳孔倏地收縮，Zach可以看見那張臉上的疼痛，而那給了他安全感。

 

「是啊，我只是你的玩具，你總是這麼說的。」Chris說。他脖子的肌膚因為Zach太大的動作而泛紅，但他並未反抗。

 

※

 

Zach怒氣沖沖地離開以後，Karl來了。

 

「Zach很在乎你。」他檢查著他脖子上的紅痕，道。

 

Chris垂下眼。

 

「Chris，你有沒有想過他為什麼要花這麼大的力氣誤導你的家人你已經死了？如果他只是單純想要打擊你的父親，他大可以殺了你，那會簡單得多。」

 

「我對他有用。」Chris輕聲道。

 

「沒有有用到值得他花上這麼多力氣。」Karl糾正，轉開藥膏的蓋子，用棉花棒沾了些藥膏抹在他的脖子上。「他愛你，就算他不肯承認，但他的確是愛你的，這也是為什麼他願意花費這麼多力氣把你留下來的原因。」

 

愛。

 

那是個很強烈的字。

 

替他上藥的醫生看起來很擔心，他看著醫生臉上的表情，知道醫生想要說什麼。

 

但是那沒有用，他忘不掉那些日夜啃食著他的痛楚。他以為他所擁有的，全部都只是假象。Zach從未在乎過他，所以可以毫不猶豫地相信他的背叛，所以可以毫不猶豫地毀滅所有他在乎的東西。

 

而經歷了這一切後，他發現自己的心態老了很多。曾經，他以為他們的問題很簡單，他相信自己可以讓這人相信愛情，卻忘了，Zach根本不懂相信，又何來的愛情。

 

「Karl，我是不是很可笑？」他問。

 

Karl心一沉，「為什麼這麼問？」

 

Chris苦笑，「誰會愛上綁架自己的人？」他的視線聚焦在遠方，像是在看一個永遠也不會到達的未來，「他們是怎麼說的？斯德哥爾摩？」

 

「心理學不是我的專業。」Karl保守地說。

 

Chris笑起來，「你不需要騙我，我也許蠢，但是不代表我什麼都不知道。」他轉向Karl，「你知道，也許我根本不愛他，我只是怕了，怕我會死在這裡，所以我假裝我愛他，假裝我對他有用，所以他不能殺我，」他開始劇烈發抖，「直到連我自己都相信我是愛他的。」

 

他抖得如風中落葉。窗外的陽光融化了花園中的積雪，但是那雙像是天空的眼睛裡除了一片的空白什麼也沒有。

 

Karl看著這個人，和當年那個不服輸的富家小少爺沒有半點相似的地方，懷疑這個地方究竟受了什麼詛咒，可以把這個始終有著相同信念的人改變成現在這個模樣。

 

Chris維持著那個姿勢，他的眼中沒有信念，沒有希望。像是冬日的天空，乾淨得沒有一絲雲彩，只有淡得幾乎沒有顏色的藍色。

 

春天來了，但是東翼的太陽不再升起，西翼從此再也沒有太陽能夠落下。


	16. Chapter 16

Chris大病了一場。

 

倒不是說他的病情又加重了，在Karl的照料下，他的身體逐漸恢復，但就是怎麼樣也無法徹底好起來。Karl讓人全天候看著Chris，因為他可能今天溫度降下來了，明天就又突然發起高燒。

 

醫生責怪這一切全是因為他的錯，Zach無法反駁，卻也沒有什麼能做的。事實上，他甚至沒有太多的時間待在大宅。一連串的事件證明大宅裡的安全有了漏洞，他花了很多時間追查需要對這一切負責的人，但不管破壞了Joe的裝備的人是誰，他都不是在大宅裡下的手，那增加了調查的難度，因為他很少過問Joe的行蹤，而Joe又尚未清醒，所以所有的調查都必須從頭開始。

 

而Chris並不是唯一一個病情反覆的人，比起已經沒有生命危險的Chris，仍在加護病房的Joe情況相對地危及得多。Zach將大部分的時間花在醫院，醫院裡並不安全，但是他沒有太多選擇。Joe傷得太重，只有醫院裡才有足夠的專科醫生，更別提他虛弱得根本無法轉院。

 

一週後，Joe被轉進普通病房，Zach回到大宅，發現Chris已經痊癒。他仍然有些虛弱，但已經被允許工作。

 

除了話少了很多，他仍盡責地執行他的本分。白天，他有條不紊地處理著大宅中大大小小的雜事，在他召喚時進書房服侍他。有時是替他帶來一杯咖啡，有時是替他按摩肩膀僵硬的肌肉。晚上，在關了燈以後，他們的身體仍然契合。

 

Zach知道Chris仍然在意自己的不信任，但是作為這裡唯一的主宰，他不能承認他的錯誤。他的話必須代表絕對的權威，所以他讓自己對Chris更加縱容，用自己的方式沉默地道歉。

 

那沒有用，所有的一切都在軌道上，但他仍然可以注意到Chris與過去不太一樣了。他說不上來，卻可以感覺到那些改變。

 

也許是過分的安靜，也許是完全的服從，Chris從來都不是會安靜服從的人。Zach想了許久，卻總是想不透究竟問題出在哪裡。

 

他只知道，他不喜歡這樣的Chris，非常非常的不喜歡。

 

但是，直到那一晚，他提前結束了工作，心血來潮地去了Chris的房間等Chris後，他才真正知道，他們之間究竟出了什麼問題。

 

※

 

Chris結束了一天的工作，回到自己的房間。

 

一打開房門，他就看見Zach靠坐在床頭。

 

他嘆了一口氣，放下了手中的平板，認命地開始脫起自己身上的衣物。

 

「你要幹什麼？」Zach吃驚地問。他提早來這裡不是為了想要做愛，他只是想要跟Chris談談。儘管他不願承認，但有一部份的他很懷念過去那些他們在房裡交談的時光。

 

「上床，」Chris回答，語氣平板，「這不是你想要的嗎？」

 

「不。」Zach快速地回答。

 

「除此之外，我想不到你來這裡做什麼。」Chris靜靜地說，脫去了自己身上最後一件布料，全身赤裸地爬上床。他的手探進棉被，隔著褲子搓揉著Zach的陰莖。下身的刺激讓Zach很快地起了反應，但他此刻毫無興致。

 

他抓住Chris的手腕，「停下來，我沒有要對你做什麼。」

 

Chris抬起頭，安靜地看著他，讓Zach猛地打了個激靈。

 

他終於知道Chris的問題出在哪裡，終於知道他們的問題出在哪裡。

 

那雙藍眸依然清澈，但裡面什麼都沒有，僅有死寂。

 

毫無生氣，什麼都沒有。

 

只有空洞。

 

藍眸中哪有過去的明亮與蓬勃生氣，全然的寂靜讓Zach不由自主地害怕起來。

 

他的手微微施力，把Chris帶進懷中，狂爆地吻上對方，想要藉情欲讓那雙眸中充滿生氣。

 

但那沒有用。

 

Chris張開唇，承受著Zach的吻，但那雙眸中沒有情欲，仍是一片清澈。

 

彷彿這不過是另外一份他不得不做的任務。

 

那彷彿是一盆淋頭澆下的冷水，讓Zach頓時毫無興致。

 

他抱著Chris，力道大得像是要把這人嵌進自己的懷中。

 

Chris沒有反抗，安靜地任由他抱著。Zach感受不到這人的靈魂，只覺得自己抱著一個沒有生命的娃娃。

 

「我要怎麼樣才能讓你回來？」他問，自七歲那一年，父親死亡後第一次感到害怕。

 

Chris垂下眸，「我就在這裡。」

 

「不，不是這個你。」Zach說，「我要的是以前的Chris。」

 

Chris不知道要怎麼回應Zach，他並不覺得自己改變了，他只是......累了......

 

一個已經許久沒有出現在他腦海的想法跳了出來，然後他發現自己開了口，「那麼，放我走吧。」

 

Zach瞳孔收縮，沒有想到Chris竟然會提出這樣的要求。「這是不可能的。」他壓抑著怒氣，「你要什麼，我都可以辦到，唯獨這個不行。」

 

Chris抬起頭，在這一切錯誤後第一次認真地看進Zach的眸中，「但是那是我唯一想要的。」他說，「Zach，我想回家。」

 

※

 

Chris坐在床上，面無表情地看著Zach在他的腳踝上扣上腳銬。「你應該知道，」他開口，「這個不能夠困住我。」

 

在這裡待的這些年，他並沒有浪費。自從意識到自己不可能離開後，他讓自己學會了一切他認為可能會用到的，因為他若是無法離開，那他至少要可以自保，坐以待斃不是Pine家人的習慣。

 

「我知道這個不能鎖住你，」Zach回答，但是並沒有停止自己的動作，「但是這會讓我安心很多。」

 

「我告訴過你，在你應允前，我不會離開，」Chris疲倦地說，對於這個陷入循環的話題感到無比厭倦，「但是你並不相信我，就像過去的每一次一樣，你從來沒有相信過我。」

 

Zach的身體因為那句控訴而短暫地僵硬，他讓自己面無表情地扣上鎖鏈，清脆的金屬聲迴盪在房間裡，而他突然有種很瘋狂的錯覺，彷彿此刻被鎖上的並不只是他手中的腳銬。

 

「我相信你。」他站起來，不敢看Chris此刻的表情。

 

※

 

Zach離開以後，Chris坐在床上，手指無意識地纏繞著腳上的鐵鍊，然後鬆開。

 

Zach最終沒有答應他的要求，甚至在那之後，再度替他上了腳銬，加強了對他的監視。

 

房內安裝了監視器，只要Zach一離開，就二十四小時的監視著。

 

他就像是被豢養的寵物，被關在實驗室中的白老鼠，毫無自由。

 

Chris看著安裝在天花板角落的監視器，自嘲地扯起了嘴角。多可笑，他一直告訴自己是自願留下來的，以為自己有所選擇，而Zach加諸在他身上的一切禁制的權利是他給予了允許。但是現實殘酷的告訴他一切不過是自己的自以為是，他從來都沒有選擇，而他們的關係一開始就在不對等的兩端。

 

對於Zach而言，他不過是一個玩具。Zach說過很多次，就在他剛來的時候，他不明白自己怎麼會忘了。

 

他的手指纏繞著他的枷鎖，將自己緊緊捆住，然後鬆開，感覺著冰冷的金屬抵著自己皮膚的感覺。

 

接下來的日子，像是沙漠中的沙，單調地流逝。

 

他的世界剩下這一個房間，無法離開。但是他懷疑就算Zach沒有銬著他，他也不會想要踏出房門。

 

他不再負責任何事了，此刻的他，就真的像Zach的禁臠。

 

每一天，他起床，就這樣一直看著窗外的花園，看著那片遙遠的海闊天空，直到夜幕低垂。Zach每一晚都會來，他不再跟他做愛，只是單純地抱著他，在他耳邊絮絮私語。在天亮的時候，Zach會離開。他知道外面的世界仍在繼續，他可以聽到守衛的低語，聞到Zach身上的殺戮氣息，但是他早已失去了興致。

 

所以他只是這樣讓時間流逝著，將鎖鏈捲起，然後鬆開，看著日升日落，看著季節變化。

 

※

 

「先生？」年輕的嗓音從門邊傳來，Chris不是沒有聽到開門的聲音，但是他沒有慾望回答，所以他只是繼續維持著自己看著窗外的動作。

 

「先生？」Anton又喊了一次，繞到窗前，綠色的眼睛裡滿是擔憂。「我聽說你病了——」他的話語在看到他腳上固定在牆上的鎖鍊後倏地隱去，「我就知道！」他道，掀開被子檢查他的腳踝。他的腳上沒有傷口，當然，Zach確保了這一點。Zach一向不喜歡自己的所有物有所損傷。

 

Chris看著對方的動作，他可以看見Anton在碰他的腳，但是那感覺很像隔著一層透明的膜。他看得見發生了什麼，卻對眼前的一切毫無感覺。

 

Anton再次站起來，「誰對你做了這些？」他問。

 

Chris看著他，他看起來這麼擔心，但是為了什麼？沒有什麼好需要擔心的，所有的一切都在軌道上。

 

「先生？你聽得到我說話嗎？」Anton的聲音變得焦急起來，「先生？」

 

Chris看著他。

 

走廊上傳來侍衛的聲音，Anton小聲咒罵了一聲，「該死，我要走了。」他快速地說，「我會再回來，先生，不要吃他們給你的東西，我不知道是不是有人給你下藥了，我會給你帶來乾淨的食物。」他說完這句話，立刻躡手躡腳地走出房間。

 

那一天以後，Anton會在沒有人注意到的時候替他送來食物。Chris覺得那很可笑，沒有Zach的允許，誰也沒有那個膽子對他下藥，而如果Zach真的要殺他，光憑Anton是絕對保護不了他的。

 

Anton放下手中的食物，綠色的大眼中滿是擔憂，叨叨絮絮地勸著他盡量吃點東西。

 

但這又是何必呢？他不覺得餓。

 

他讓自己陷進太鬆軟的棉被中，閉上眼，滑進無夢的睡眠。

 

※

 

Zach看向床的另外一邊，在那裡，Chris趴在床上睡得很熟，熟睡得側臉就像過去一樣稚氣。

 

但已經不一樣了。

 

Zach心痛無比地發現這一點，大掌輕輕抹上對方的睡顏。

 

他做了所有的一切，確保自己不會失去，但他終究失去了這個人，失去了他的愛。

 

Chris不存在了，不論現在這個留下的是什麼，那都不是Chris，不是他生氣蓬勃的情人。

 

沒錯，對於自己的觸碰，他確實會有生理反應，但他不再要求自己事後的溫存，不再對著自己撒嬌，也不會再主動觸碰。

 

事實上，他甚至會避開自己的觸碰。

 

儘管Chris隱藏的很好，Zach仍是發現，對於自己的觸碰，那短暫的僵硬。

 

那讓他不再碰Chris。他當然想要Chris，但絕對不是這種狀態。

 

怎麼辦？

 

他看著眼前的人，他們如此貼近，卻又如此遙遠。

 

怎麼辦？

 

Zach閉起眼，等待心口那份酸澀退去，然後張開。

 

Chris仍在沉睡，對於Zach的反應毫無感知，而Zach懷疑儘管對方此刻是清醒的，也不會對自己有任何的反應。

 

Chris早就對他失去了興趣，不管他怎麼做，都無法引起男人的關注。而那在變得更糟，因為 **什麼** 都無法引起Chris的關注。

 

這不對勁。Zach想著。

 

Zach伸出手，探上Chris緊鎖的眉間。Chris不快樂，他知道，但是他卻對此無能為力。這個世界光有信任是不行的，權力才是一切。他的父親如此信任自己的副手，卻落得被折磨至死的下場，他不會允許自己踏入同樣的境地。

 

Zach的拇指輕輕地按揉著Chris的眉間，將那皺褶揉開。他傾下身在男人的頰上印上一個吻，然後拿起掛在床角的睡袍，下了床。

 

他需要跟Karl談一談。

 

※

 

「你找我幹嗎？」Karl沒好氣地問。

 

「Chris。」Zach直切主題。

 

「Chris怎麼了？」他說，手下的動作不停，調配著藥劑，但Zach可以聽出男人的嘲弄。Karl有答案，只是不願意告訴他。

 

「他......」Zach搜索著用詞，「......不一樣了。」

 

「那很正常。」Karl繼續起自己的動作，「他有些抑鬱，但考慮到他現在被軟禁在自己的房間，那也沒什麼好奇怪的。」

 

「你知道我為什麼這麼做。」Zach有些暴躁，「做些什麼，Chris不應該是這個樣子的，做些什麼，讓他好起來。」

 

那引起了Karl的注意，他將視線從桌上的藥罐轉向Zach，而出乎Zach意料的，男人勾出了一抹諷刺的笑容。「你要我做什麼，Mr. Quinto？」Karl問。「我不是那個傷透了他的心的人，我不是那個把他關起來餓了好幾天的人，我不是那個讓他高燒的差點死的人。」

 

「你是醫生，你想個辦法。」Zach擰眉。

 

「不，沒有什麼是我可以做的。」Karl乾脆地拒絕。

 

Zach的眉擰得更緊。他收緊下巴，快速思考著。

 

「他們說……」他語調困難，「他幾乎不吃東西……」

 

Karl的動作一頓。

 

「如果他可以變回之前那樣子，我立刻撤掉他房間裡的攝影機。你知道我早就撤掉了他腳上的鏈子，讓人看著他只是因為我不想要他又昏倒在房間裡而沒有人注意到。」

 

Zach的聲音有著無以名狀的恐懼，認識對方這麼多年，Karl從來沒有見過Zach這個樣子。

 

「你知道他想要什麼。」他的語氣因為對方態度的轉變而軟化下來，「也許你應該考慮那個可能。」

 

Zach的瞳孔以肉眼可見的速度縮小。「辦不到。」他直覺拒絕，醫生沒有像往常一樣氣得暴跳如雷，而是沉默地看著他。Zach握緊拳，「我需要時間想一想，」他語調乾澀，「好好照顧他，我不希望這一切變得不可挽回。」

 

※

 

Zach走出房間，發現Karl站在外面等他。

 

醫生臉上嚴肅的表情讓他的心口猛然收縮。「怎麼了？」他問，聲音乾啞，卻早已知道答案。

 

「做選擇的時候到了，Zach。」Karl的聲音很低，低得甚至有些悲傷。「你告訴我在一切無法挽回前警告你，現在時間到了。」

 

「他要撐不住了？」Zach困難地問，每一次的呼吸都帶來劇烈的疼痛。

 

「在這一切對他的身體做出不可逆的傷害前，是的。」Karl點點頭，「再繼續下去，他的身體會受到永久性的損傷。」

 

「我還有多久？」Zach問，「我有多久的時間可以做選擇？」

 

「這是循序漸進的，他不會立刻有什麼明顯的傷害，但是那些傷害確實存在。」Karl將手插入口袋，「我的建議是，越快越好，你越快做決定，他好起來的機會就越高。」

 

「但是那是......Chris啊......」Zach的身體弓起，語調痛苦，「我沒有辦法就這麼讓他走......」

 

「我明白他知道太多我們的事情，放他離開風險太大。」Karl語重心長，「但是Zach，我們都明白一粒子彈沒有辦法解決問題，放任他慢性自殺也不是。」

 

「我沒有想過要殺死他。」Zach擰眉，「從來沒有。」

 

Karl看著Zach，眼中有著理解，「但是Zach，Chris在死亡，如果你不放手，他會死的。」

 

那個強烈的字眼讓Zach的心猛地蹬了一下。

 

「Chris他......需要呼吸的空間。」Karl意味深長地說，「你握得太緊，只會讓他窒息。」

 

醫生離開後，Zach回到房內，看著躺在床上的人。Chris仍在睡著，太過虛弱的身體讓他一天中昏睡的時間越來越長。

 

Karl盡了一切所能挽留Chris的性命，但那一針針的營養液只能提供身體存活下去的最低值，並無法阻止Chris一天天的消瘦。

 

床上的人是如此安靜，如此虛弱，彷彿在讓人不注意的時候，就會悄無聲息地離開。

 

他很怕，怕終有一天，眼前這人真的會毫不留情地離開，離開他的身邊，離開這個世界。他可以接受Chris不在Zach身邊，但他不可以接受這個世界上沒有Chris。

 

Karl問他答案，但早在最開始的時候，這道選擇題就只有一個答案。

 

他想要Chris活下去。

 

他想要Chris快樂。

 

※

 

迷糊中，Chris感覺到Zach爬上了床，從他的背後緊緊地擁住了他。

 

他赤裸的胸膛貼著他的背，在光裸的背上帶來些許的搔癢感。

 

「Chris......」Zach輕輕地嘆息，把臉埋入了他的頸窩。

 

有這麼一瞬間，Chris以為Zach哭了，但他隨即推翻這個想法。Zachary Quinto永遠也不會哭，因為他根本沒有心，而悲傷與憐憫不存在他的字典裡。

 

就像愛一樣。

 

他的世界沒有愛，沒有光明，只有掠奪和征服。

 

一個輕柔的吻驀地落在他光裸的肩上，Chris感到一股酸意竄上鼻尖。

 

他咬著自己的唇，忍住了那股落淚的衝動。

 

Zach輕柔地在Chris的脊椎上印上一連串的吻，那些吻如此輕柔，充滿了小心。

 

如果這人不是Zachary Quinto，那麼，Chris想著，他必定會以為這人是愛著自己的。

 

他的身體因為那些吻而輕顫，Zach鬆開了緊緊箍住他身體的雙臂，將他翻了過來，精瘦的身軀覆上他的，然後更多小心翼翼的吻落在Chris的臉上。

 

他吻上Chris閉著的眼，換來輕顫的眼睫；他吻上Chris的鼻尖，溫柔的讓Chris幾欲落淚。

 

他吻上Chris的唇，濕潤的舌輕輕地舔拭著Chris用力得幾乎將自己咬的出血的唇。Chris張開了自己的唇，容許著男人的攻城掠地。

 

他們的唇舌交纏著，交換著熾熱的氣息，絕望得像是沒有明天。

 

「Chris......Chris......」Zach低聲喚著他的名字。

 

Chris不願意睜開眼，不想看到那個此刻覆在他身上的男人。

 

不去看、不去想，就不會知道心有多麼的痛。

 

他閉著眼，感受著男人的吻和撫觸，和抵著自己小腹的硬挺，以及自己下身逐漸抬頭的欲望。

 

多麼可悲，他自嘲地想著。他恨這個男人，但他的身體卻仍會為他起反應。

 

男人沾了潤滑液的指滑入他的體內，Chris擰著眉，感覺著對方給自己擴張。他是如此地溫柔，小心翼翼地確保著不會弄痛自己，而除去一切，就是這個溫柔的Zach讓他丟了自己的心，這麼痛，卻仍捨不得離去。

 

這個男人有著如此糟糕的童年，被迫經歷了這麼多，但他仍然長成了一個溫柔的人。

 

確認Chris已經準備好，Zach抽出自己的指，將自己勃發的慾望頂在Chris的股縫間，緩緩地將自己推進對方的體內。

 

Zach聳動著下身，Chris呻吟起來，感覺著那雙曾經讓他覺得滿是安全感的雙臂，緊緊地箍著自己，幾乎到疼痛的地步。

 

待在這個人的懷中，是如此疼痛。

 

他抽空自己的情緒，不去感覺。

 

這一刻，只有他們交纏的身軀是真實的。

 

他可以感覺到男人的體溫，男人的力量，男人在自己體內進出的性器。

 

他在自己的身上爽到低吼，而那就是他全部的價值。一個僅供洩慾的玩偶，沒有其他。

 

Zach加快自己的速度，然後渾身一僵，隨著種子的噴發而癱軟在Chris身上。

 

他沒有放開抱著Chris的雙臂，一隻手溫柔的撫觸著Chris的髮。

 

Zach擁著Chris，「也許你不相信，」他的聲音很低，「但我是真的愛上你了。」

 

Chris直勾勾地盯著Zach的眼睛，沒有迴避，卻也沒有說話。

 

Zach可以看見那雙眸中的不信任。

 

多可笑，他無法相信別人，卻要求別人相信自己。

 

這個問題亙在他們中間，把所有的過往絞得面目全非。

 

Zach想回到過去，狠狠地打醒自己，讓自己不要做出那個愚蠢的決定，不要傷害Chris。

 

但時光無法倒流，而傷害已經造成，Chris再也無法相信他。

 

Zach最後地吻了吻Chris汗濕的髮，退出自己的身體。他疲軟的性器滑出對方的身體，房中冷滯的空氣讓他感到寒冷，而躺在床上的人甚至連動都沒有移動。

 

他只是靜靜地躺在那裡，像是一具沒有生命的娃娃，過去纏著膩著要求溫存的人像是他的幻覺，從未存在。

 

「你就這麼想要離開？」他問。

 

那個問句引起了Chris的注意，他抬起頭，看向Zach。

 

「好，」Zach直勾勾地看著Chris，「我讓你走。」

 

Chris不解地看著Zach，他不明白對方在想什麼。

 

Zach臉上的表情很冷靜，沒有一開始的暴怒，更多的是某些他不明白的東西。

 

但是，認識了這個男人五年，他從來也沒能搞清楚Zach的想法。「真的？」他聽見一個聲音這樣問道。

 

那個聲音很沙啞，像是被磨砂紙磨過似地生硬，而他直到看見Zach猛然繃緊的肌肉，才意識到那是自己的聲音。

 

「如果我讓你走，你會快樂嗎？這樣你就會願意吃飯了嗎？這樣以前的Chris會回來嗎？」Zach問了一連串的問題，聲音滿是痛苦，Chris困惑地看著對方。Zach在說什麼？他每天都有吃飯—

 

Zach看著眼前的人，當年那個金髮青年乾淨純粹的笑容重疊在眼前的人枯槁的臉上。

 

他的臉上是全然的困惑，他真的不知道他在說什麼。他很少感到害怕，但這樣的Chris真的嚇壞了他。

 

某一部份的他，因為Chris終於說話了而感到安慰。儘管那是要求離開，也是好的，至少那證明了在這副身體裡，過去的那個Chris仍然存在。

 

他看著他，他曾經擁有這個人最真心的依戀、最純粹的笑容，但他不懂得珍惜，而他的太陽失去了熱度。

 

男人臉色蒼白的躺在床上的樣子猛地跳了出來，Zach心一緊。「我讓你走。」他收緊自己的拳，啞聲開口。如果這可以讓Chris好起來，那麼所有的一切都是值得的。

 

可怕的靜默在房間中蔓延，Zach不敢看Chris的表情，然後，他聽到Chris開了口。

 

「......真的？」他又問了一次，Zach在那個問句中聽到他很久沒有從Chris的聲音中聽見的東西。

 

Zach看著地毯，「是，我讓你走。」他強迫自己又重複了一次，「去收拾你的行李，然後司機會帶你離開。」

 

他說完，轉過身大步離開房間，不敢再多看Chris一眼。

 

※

 

砰。

 

房間的門板重重闔上，過大的聲響讓Chris震了震。

 

他垂下自己的眼，看著自己因為打了太多點滴而纏著紗布的手。

 

手上的紗布已經不如之前的潔白，因為沾上了藥劑與汗水而泛著黃，而他們都已經不是當初那個樣子。

 

不只是Zach，就連他也變了，他們都不再是當初那個樣子。Zach已經不是當年那個年輕氣盛的少主，歲月讓他褪去了青稚，多了成熟男人的魅力與智慧。

 

而他自己，就像當年Zach所預言的一樣，成了他的囚徒。

 

不管是身體，還是心，都是男人的俘虜、男人的囚徒。

 

溫熱的液體墜落在他的手背上，而他直到那一刻，才意識到自己哭了。

 

Zach終於答應了讓他走，他終於得到了他想要的自由，但是他的心仍然疼痛。

 

別傻了，Chris。他抿起唇，倔降地忍住哭聲，想要保住自己的最後一絲尊嚴。

 

他不愛你，永遠都不可能愛你。Zachary Quinto不會愛上任何人，他只愛他自己。

 

就連在最後的時刻，他甚至都沒有看自己最後一眼。多年的陪伴與回憶，最終就換來了這樣空蕩蕩的房間和滿身的傷痕。

 

他走下床，顫抖地支撐著自己虛弱的身體走進浴室。

 

他轉開水龍頭，裝在天花板的花灑立刻開始盡責的灑落水珠。

 

冰冷的水珠灑在他的身上，讓他打了一個冷顫，也讓他更明顯的感覺到早先時後男人留在自己身體裡的液體是多麼地灼熱。

 

像是太陽，你只能遠觀，卻無法擁有。膽敢接近太陽之人，終將被太陽的熱度燒得體無完膚。

 

就像他的愛情，永遠也不會有回報，在開始之前就註定了結局。

 

灑落的水珠開始變的溫熱，然後變得灼燙。

 

Chris沒有費心去調整水的溫度，只是讓那些過熱的水珠灑在自己的身上。

 

熱氣將整間浴室渲染的一片迷濛，Chris站在淋浴的地方，看著牆面上佔據了一整面牆的鏡子。

 

當初並沒有這面鏡子，還是Zach讓人加裝的。他喜歡讓他看著自己在鏡中的倒影，看自己究竟是如何卑微地祈求他的疼愛和憐寵。

 

熱水的蒸氣碰上了冰冷的鏡面，渲染成一片密密麻麻的水珠，朦朧了視野。

 

他抿著唇，不再看著鏡中模糊的倒影。

 

然後告訴自己，那些滑落臉龐的溫熱液體，不過是更多的熱水。

 

※

 

Chris扣好最後一顆釦子，最後地看了一眼房間。

 

他在這間房間內渡過了整整五年的時間，從十九歲到二十四歲，而他此刻，竟除了Zach在床上溫柔地擁著自己入眠的場景，什麼都回想不起來。

 

你真的還記得你是誰嗎？他無聲問著自己。被家人捧在手心的日子彷彿是上一輩子的事，他回想不起來家人模糊的面孔，和外面的世界。

 

他所有能記得的，就是這間房間，和Zach。

 

Zach。

 

那個名字刺痛了他的心，短短的四個字母，勾勒出了他過去五年生活的全部重量。

 

他想不起來身為Chris Pine的日子，他所有知道的，就是他是Zach的。

 

Zach的所有物、Zach的禁臠、Zach的玩具 。

 

而他居然曾經為了Zach投注在自己身上的注意力而沾沾自喜，以為也許，也許，有這麼一絲絲的可能，在Zach心中的某個角落，他是有份量的、是不同的。

 

但是現實是如此的殘酷，他是Zach的許多東西，卻絕對不是Zach的愛人。

 

充其量，他不過是他的囚徒。

 

他們的感情從來沒有對等過，他在原地苦苦的等待，期望男人會給自己愛情，哪怕只有一點，也都能讓他心滿意足。

 

手上的傷口已經重新包紮起，抹了藥，纏上了乾淨的紗布，那些傷痕會好起來，但他知道，有些東西會永遠地跟著他，就像Zach烙在他心上的印記，也許會隨著時間淡化，但卻永遠都會在那裡。

 

Chris走向那張佔去了過去生活大半記憶的大床，俯下身，將鼻尖貼上枕頭，最後地吸了一口氣，感受著男人殘留的氣息盈滿了自己的鼻腔。

 

「Zach......」他眷戀地唸出那個名字，不是想要換來那人詢問的眸光，只不過是想要最後的感覺一次那名字在舌際的感覺。

 

他站起來，最終什麼也沒有拿，他不需要那些，不需要Zach曾經萬般寵幸過他的證明。那些冰冷昂貴的物品不是他所重視的，他從來都不在意那些。

 

沒有了男人的疼惜，那些東西什麼也不是，他只需要帶走他們之間的回憶。

 

只有回憶，是屬於他的，誰也奪不走。

 

他轉過身，沒有回頭，努力地命令著自己虛弱的腿交錯著，帶著他走出這間房間，走過了長長的走廊，一直走出大門。

 

十九歲那年，他被強迫的帶到這裡，那黑豹般的男人就這樣奪走了他的一切，奪走了他的心。

 

現在，他二十四歲，他要靠著自己，走出這個精緻牢籠，再不認任何人為主，重新找到自己的價值。

 

他不是Zach的Chris，他是他自己的主人，他是——Chris Pine。


	17. Chapter 17

**洛杉磯市立醫院，病房1701**

 

「他不是壞人，」Chris垂著視線，看著自己放在大腿上的手背，靜靜地說，「他只是......不懂得怎麼愛人而已。」

 

JJ秉息看著坐在病床上的男人，窗外西沉的夕陽幾乎完全落下，血紅色的斜陽映照在他疲倦的臉上。

 

「即使到了今天，我也仍然愛他，沒有停止過愛他。」他嘆了口氣，「但是相愛沒有這麼容易，很多時候光是只有愛是不夠的。」

 

他抬起眸，藍色眸子在病房昏暗的燈光下看起來無比的清澈，「他無法愛我，我並不怪他，在我認識他的時候就知道他是什麼樣子，是我自己不應該癡心妄想，以為自己是不同的。」

 

「Chris，我知道你口中的Urban醫生教會了你很多醫學上的知識，所以你一定也知道你現在所說的，正好符合斯德哥爾摩的病徵。」

 

「我知道。」Chris眼也不眨地回答，「但是我不會因此就否認我愛他，因為那就是事實。」他撐直身體，瘦弱的身體在那一瞬間充滿了力量，而直到這一刻JJ才無比清晰地意識到，眼前的男人早就不是五年前那個被帶走，只是被寵壞了的富家孩子，而是在全球性的幫派總部，生存了五年而依然活著的男人，「你們不可能找到那幢大宅的，不管是用什麼方法。用你們的話來說，那幢大宅就是間SCIF*，可以防止任何無線電信號。你們的駭客不可能駭進大宅中的電腦，也不可能靠著探員成功定位那裡的地理位置，因為只要一有人靠近，安全部門就會知道的。」他的手指在自己的腿上輕輕地打著節拍，「大門有守衛和自動鎖，每一組守衛都配有嚴格訓練的獵犬。」Chris側過頭，「這些還只是我知道的，我並不負責安全部門，所以人員的分配以及槍械的配置我全部都不清楚。」他深吸口氣，「那是另外一個世界，Zach就是那裡的王者。我也許是被強迫帶到那裡，但我不會讓你們破壞那好不容易建立起來的安全港。」

 

「我跟你保證過你所跟我說的一切並不會用來被對付Zach，我們只是想要弄清楚這五年發生了什麼。」

 

「我很確定妳是這麼想的。」Chris同意，但看起來沒有任何相信她的樣子。

 

即使他們已經相處了一整天，但是他的戒心仍在。為此JJ並不感到奇怪，因為在那樣的環境下生活了這麼久，誰都會有信任危機。就像從戰場上歸來的軍人，總會在聽到過大的聲響時下意識地尋找遮掩的地方。

 

生存的本能已經融入他們身體的每一個細胞，是他們的一部份。

 

「我知道你不相信我，但我是來幫你的。」JJ說，知道再繼續下去也不會有更多的進展，「時間已經很晚了，也許我應該讓你休息。但在我離開以前，我想問你最後一個問題。」她頓了頓，「你還沒有回答我，你為什麼選擇離開？」

 

Chris不再挺直背脊，而是放鬆了身體，讓自己陷進身後的枕頭裡，那讓他再次變回那個疲倦的模樣。「我想妳知道答案。」他靜靜地回答。

 

斯德哥爾摩的康復之路是一條遙遠的路，許多人終其一生也無法擺脫監禁者對他們的影響。但在聽過對方過去五年的經歷後，JJ懷疑如果Chris所說的是發生的全部，那麼在這五年裡，被制約的並不只是此時在病房裡的這個男人。

 

而對方眼中微弱卻仍然存在的最後一絲清明，讓她知道這個男人並不會容許自己徹底沉淪。他只是累了，需要休息。當他積蓄足夠的力氣，他必然會重新振作起來。

 

所以他沒有死在那些明爭暗鬥。所以他有足夠的勇氣選擇離開。所以他終有一天會重新站起來。

 

「我該走了。」她站了起來，「我的飛機在等我。」

 

Chris點點頭，沒有說話。JJ打開門，最後看了坐在病床上的男人一眼，走出病房，還給男人一個安靜的空間。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

「你是白癡嗎？」Karl不敢置信地低吼，「他的身體已經這麼虛弱了，你還跟他上床？」

 

「我有很小心，沒有弄傷他。」Zach鬱悶地辯駁，一口飲盡杯中的威士忌，再度把杯子倒滿。

 

「這不是重點，你這隻發情的豬。」Karl暴怒地吼道。「你到底知不知道他現在到底有多脆弱？」

 

「我知道。」Zach靜靜地說，醫生一楞，這才發現男人臉上的懊惱與苦澀。「相信我，不會有人比我更清楚他到底瘦了多少。」

 

「知道你還這麼做？」Karl幾乎是咬著牙低吼，「你要是把他弄傷了，你知道那對他的身體會是多麼大的額外負擔嗎？」

 

「Karl，我答應讓他走了。」Zach沒有回答對方的問題，「我會送他離開，去任何一個他想去的地方，我已經吩咐下去讓他們準備了。」他的聲音變得緊繃，「我甚至不敢讓他們通知我，我怕我會後悔……」

 

醫生沉默下來，看著男人再次清空自己的酒杯，然後又倒了一杯。

 

「我只是想要......最後抱抱他而已。」Zach的聲音很低，「他就要走了，而他對我的全部印象就是我綁架了他，傷害了他的家人。」他苦澀地勾起嘴角，「也許他是對的，我不懂愛，只懂得掠奪和征服，但是沒有人愛我，我不知道要怎麼樣做才是對的。」

 

「Zach，Chris愛你。」男人巨大的悲傷讓Karl冷靜下來，也許Zach確實是個傷了Chris心的豬頭，但他並不是不愛Chris，只是不幸搞砸了一切而已。

 

「以前，也許吧，但是他現在肯定恨透我了。」Zach自嘲。

 

Karl看著自己的朋友，「Zach，」他喊道，不是很確定自己該不該將接下來的問題問出口，「你後悔過嗎？」他遲疑著，「帶Chris回來這裡？」

 

Zach抓著酒杯的指猛然收緊，「是的，我很後悔。」他的聲音很輕，Karl必須很費力才能聽清楚他說什麼，「從未認識我，他會快樂得多。」

 

※

 

Chris離開了。

 

Zach打開房間的門，無比深刻地領悟到這個事實。

 

房內並沒有改變的太多，Chris什麼都沒有帶走。

 

你就這麼恨我嗎，Chris？Zach在心中無聲詢問。恨到我所給的任何東西你都不願意帶走？恨到一擁有機會，就如此著急的離開我的身邊？

 

少了那張熟悉的笑容，這間房間看起來竟比過去的任何時候都還要空盪的可怕。

 

他從來沒有意識到這間房間竟然是如此的空曠，空曠得彷彿下一個瞬間，就會把他吞噬進無盡的虛空中。

 

他走到大床邊，脫掉了自己的靴子，鑽進被褥中。

 

冰冷的床早已失去了溫度，幾個小時前在這張床上的炙熱回憶彷彿像是另外一世的遙遠記憶。

 

他躺在自己習慣睡的位置，看著空了的另外一半床。

 

這就是你所感覺到的嗎，Chris？

 

只有一人的床，是如此空曠，如此寒冷。你是否就這樣獨自度過了無數個夜晚？

 

他把自己埋進Chris慣用的枕頭，深深地吸了一口氣，貪婪地吸取著另外一人最後留下的氣息，無比疼痛地意識到，再也不會有人躺在這顆枕頭上，安穩地睡著，在他傾身在那因為睡眠而紅撲撲的臉頰上印上一個吻時，露出一抹小小的微笑。

 

他已經失去此生的摯愛。

 

※

 

「別動。」冰冷地嗓音傳來，Jackson緩緩抬起頭，看見Zach站在門邊，手中的槍口指著自己。

 

「我不是故意的。」他舉起手，做出投降的姿態，顯示自己沒有惡意，「我知道我不被允許進來這裡，但是門沒有關，我看見書櫃裡的那些書，所以情不自禁進來—」

 

「你可以繼續說謊，」Zach冷冷地打斷他，將手中的槍上膛，「但是我必須警告你，我的耐心有限。」

 

「嘿，冷靜點，我說的是實話。」Jackson叫道，「我真的只是想進來看看這些書。」

 

一發子彈擦過他的臉頰，嵌進他身後落地窗的防彈玻璃裡，「下一次我不會對準窗戶。」Zach不耐煩地說，再次將手中的槍上膛。

 

惶恐從Jackson的臉上退去，取而代之的是懊惱的表情，「我哪裡洩漏了？」

 

「晶片。」Zach簡單地說，「所有人在進入這裡時都被注射了晶片，那紀錄了每個人去過的地方以及停留的時間。我檢查了紀錄，你是最後一個在我進去前進去了Chris房間的人。」

 

他漏算了晶片。

 

「我也有可能只是去找他聊聊天而已。」Jackson說，用手背抹去臉頰滑落的血絲。

 

「是有可能。」Zach同意，「但是我一向都很多疑。」

 

走廊上傳來急促地腳步聲，John帶著一小隊人出現在門口。Jackson知道這是因為剛才所造成的動靜，但是John卻沒有直接衝進來，而是站在門口，看著眼前的情勢。

 

他身後的小隊員也立刻停了下來，臉上的表情甚至沒有一點變化。

 

嘖，John真的把他們訓練的太好了。要是沒有那個礙事的Chris Pine，Quinto根本不會選擇這個John Cho負責東翼的安全，也不會有這麼多時間精力擴展外務。

 

「你花了很多心思讓Chris看到那些新聞，為什麼？」Zach走到沙發旁，坐下。他的神情很冷漠，但是他花了好幾年的時間研究這個男人，他知道Zach遠沒有表現出的平靜。

 

Jackson露出一個微笑，品嚐著自己的勝利。

 

「因為那會毀了你們兩個。」

 

「什麼意思？」

 

「意思是—」Jackson慢條斯理地說，品嚐著勝利的每一分甜美果實。「我要毀了你們，毀了所有你和Chris所在乎的一切。」

 

Quinto家的勢力太龐大，他沒有徹底摧毀對方的可能，但他知道更好的辦法，知道怎麼樣才會用最簡單的手段，造成最大的傷害。

 

他要讓Quinto也經歷他所經歷的，讓Quinto知道他究竟從他這奪走了什麼。

 

「如果你足夠了解我，你就應該知道我沒有在乎的人。」

 

「是，除了你的哥哥，是吧？」Jackson嘲弄地問，「那一摔沒有摔死他真是可惜了。」

 

Zach眼角一抽，「是你對Joe的設備動了手腳？」

 

「還有Chris，」他勾起狂亂的笑容，「乾淨的、美麗的、遙不可及的Chris。」他看向Zach，「你愛他？不是嗎？但是你太愚蠢，以為自己不會愛人。」他大笑起來，「那簡直太容易，我沒想到你會這麼愚蠢就走進我下的圈套，但那就是你的問題，不是嗎？你不懂得愛人，所以你可以毫不猶豫地為了那個賤貨殺死Scott—」

 

「Scott？」Zach敏銳地捕捉到一個關鍵的名字。

 

「他愛你，而你就為了那賤貨這麼毫不猶豫地親手殺了他。」Jackson暴怒起來，「他想要殺那賤貨又怎麼了？所有惹Scott不開心的人都該死。」

 

他說的很混亂，但Zach仍是勉強拼湊出了原因。他很少親手殺人，而為了Chris的，只有一次。

 

那個在花園裡想殺Chris的男寵。

 

他甚至不記得那人的長相，更別提是名字了。那人那時才到西翼不久，他根本就沒睡過那個人。

 

「他是你的誰？」他問，覺得一切荒唐的可笑。他被迫失去Chris，就只是因為一個他從未留心過的男寵？

 

「那不關你的事，我不指望你會了解我跟他的關係，」Jackson的語氣很傲慢，「重點是，你傷害了他，所以我要讓你付出代價。」

 

Zach眼角一抽，伸腳踹了茶几一腳。過大的力道讓茶几向前滑動，撞上了Jackson的小腿，讓他吃疼地跪了下來。

 

「繼續。」他說，因為對方臉上疼痛的神色而心情好了一些。

 

Jackson單腳跪在地上，剛剛被撞到得小腿骨隱隱作痛，讓他臉色發白。不過那卻不是最痛的，失去Scott的時候，那才是真正蝕骨的痛。

 

他計畫了這麼久，終於讓這個讓他失去Scott的男人嘗到了相同的痛。

 

「我看到你看他的表情，你愛他，但是你不願意承認，而現在，他永遠都不會回應你了，那豈不是比直接殺死Chris更有趣？」他尖銳地笑起來，「你永遠都忘不了他，他活著，卻比死了更讓你難過，因為我殺死了那個你愛的Chris—」

 

「Chris不會這麼容易就被打倒。」Zach咬牙。

 

「是嗎？」Jackson揚起嘲諷的笑，「這些報告可不是這樣說的。」他打開桌上其中一個資料夾，裡面是Chris的診斷結果。他指著照片中Chris面無表情的臉，「也許你沒有注意到，他們正準備把他送進精神病院。」他強調著最後幾個字，語調誇張，「而他 **完全** 沒有反抗。」

 

Zach收緊拳，他當然知道Chris的診斷並不樂觀，也知道那群混帳的打算，但是他不會讓自己在這王八蛋面前示弱。

 

Jackson退開一步，像是在欣賞Zach的悲慘，「你看，現在Chris沒了，就算你再後悔，Chris也不會愛你了，這是他的幸運。」他點點頭，「不錯，的確是幸運，雖然放過了他有點可惜，但是我對他的反應已經很滿意，像那樣在房裡不吃不喝—」他微笑地看著Zach，「他那時候的表情真是美麗啊，看起來這麼破碎，我聽到他問Karl自己到底做錯了什麼，竟然倒楣到被你看上。」

 

Zach心一抽。

 

「把他帶下去，」他對站在Jackson後面的John下令，「看好他，我要他活著。」

 

John很快地執行了命令，但Jackson尖銳的笑聲在走廊迴盪，遲遲不肯散去。書房裡只剩下自己，Zach看著空蕩蕩的的書房，想起Chris和他在這裡一起度過的所有時光，不得不跟自己承認，Jackson是對的。

 

他已經失去了Chris。

 

※

 

Chris睜開眼，天花板上刺眼的燈光讓他反射性的瞇起了自己的眼，伸手摀住眼睛。

 

空氣裡瀰漫著淡淡的消毒水味，恍惚中，他以為自己在Karl的診療室，而脾氣暴躁的醫生在下一秒就會走到他的床邊，動作粗魯地檢查他的生命體徵。

 

然後，他想到自己已經離開那座大宅了。

 

他放鬆下來，意識到自己在醫院。

 

他記得自己在大街上走了很久，走過一條又一條的街道，這世界這麼大，竟然沒有他可以容身的地方。他花了這麼多時間跟精力，試圖讓自己在那幢大宅擁有一席之地，一切卻不過是他的癡心妄想。

 

他想回家，但是家在哪裡？

 

Zach一手導演了他死亡的假象，這個世界已經沒有Chris Pine這個人，對於外面的世界，他不過是一個早已被埋於六呎之下的幽靈。

 

他讓自己陷入床裡，看著顏色慘白的天花板，懷疑也許死亡會帶來解脫。

 

他已經不在那座大宅了，在外面的世界，他是自由的，而在自由的世界，死亡是不需要得到Zach許可的。

 

※

 

Chris躺在病床上，沉默著。

 

醫護人員來了又走，檢查著點滴；警察來了又走，不斷的試圖從他嘴中得到更多關於Quinto犯罪的證據。

 

他沉默著。

 

他不想說話，也不想吃東西，他只想要一個人，靜靜地待著。

 

時間一天天的過去，他身體上的傷口一天天的好了，但他仍然沉默著。

 

精神科醫生說他有斯德哥爾摩症候群，所以拒絕開口，後來又說他也許有厭食症，所以拒絕進食。

 

現在，他們懷疑他的精神是否完全的崩潰。

 

他可以聽到醫生們小聲的討論著他的遭遇，談論著他日漸恢復的身體，和把他送進精神病院的可能性。

 

但他仍然不想說話，也不想吃東西。

 

他們要做什麼就做吧，他已經不在乎了。

 

※

 

Gwynne隔著門板上的玻璃看著自己虛弱地躺在床上的兒子，心如刀割。

 

五年，整整五年，這孩子就這樣被擄走，她甚至不曉得他是不是還活著，又在哪裡。

 

然後，一年又一年過去，當局找到了她的孩子。

 

她甚至認不出來那是她的孩子，那具屍體被破壞得太厲害，根本就沒有任何辨識的可能。CSI檢驗了那具屍體，告訴她那就是她失蹤的孩子。她不想相信，報告會說謊，但是每一份報告都在告訴她那是真的，那具躺在桌子上的屍體就是她的孩子。

 

她的孩子，她的寶貝。

 

她含著淚埋葬了她的孩子，隨著丈夫和女兒搬離這個國家，發誓永遠不回來這個傷心地。

 

直到今天。

 

警察打電話來，告訴他們失蹤了五年的人出現了，此刻正在醫院裡。

 

躺在病床上的人虛弱的可怕，營養不良，身上遍滿了傷口。

 

她心疼地看著自己的兒子，想到醫生做完檢測後的報告。

 

營養不良、大大小小的傷口、和......因為性行為所造成的挫傷。

 

「Mrs. Pine，在病人清醒以後，我們將會安排心理醫生的會診。」負責診治的醫生這樣告訴她，在病歷單上簽署完自己的名字，再次告誡，「病人也許會有精神崩潰的現象，我們必須做完完整的評估，在精神科醫生與病人交談前，請務必不要與病人交談，以避免雛鳥現象。」

 

她知道那些該死的術語，她自己也是擁有執照的心理醫生，她知道她的寶貝醒來後會面對什麼。

 

她想哭，但是她不能。她的寶貝仍然需要她，Robert和Katherine仍在趕來的路上，她必須為了她的寶貝堅強。

 

她放棄了她的孩子一次，她不會再犯同樣的錯誤。

 

※

 

病房的門被打開，Chris維持著原本的姿勢，沒有費心查看進來的人是誰。

 

他只想靜靜地待著，但那些人總是不讓他如願。Anton不願意，Karl不願意，Zach更是不會接受被忽略的可能。而即使他已經離開那幢大宅，那些該死的醫護人員和探員也不斷來煩著他。

 

他閉上眼，決定裝睡，希望這樣也許對方會還給他一個安靜的空間。

 

但那人沒有離開，他走到他的床邊，一隻手溫柔地撫上他的面頰。

 

「Chris……」一個女性的聲音輕嘆。

 

Chris的心漏跳了一拍。他認得那個熟悉的聲音，也認得那隻碰觸著自己的手所帶來的熟悉氣息。

 

他睜開眼，看見自己的母親。

 

「嗨。」看見他睜開眼，Gywnne對他露出一個微笑。那個微笑很溫暖，滿是包容。「他們說你不太舒服。」

 

她說這話的語氣很平常，不像別人對她說話時總是過分小心。就好像這五年的斷層從不存在，他只是得了一場普通的感冒。

 

Chris從床上坐起身，意識到母親比他記憶中瘦小了很多，他鼻一酸，將對方擁進懷中。他曾經以為什麼都不能打擊到這人，在外面受了傷，只要回家喊一聲疼就會有人疼惜，但一切失去控制，而他終於意識到自己的父母也是普通的人。

 

Gwynne輕輕拍著他的背，「沒事了，」她低語，「我在這裡，沒事了。」

 

「給我一些時間……」他把頭埋入對方的頸窩，滾燙的淚水滑落，哽咽道：「我會好起來。」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**洛杉磯市立醫院，接待大廳**

 

JJ一出電梯就注意到那個剛剛從大門走進來的男人。

 

因為已經過了探病的時間，醫院的大廳裡除了偶爾經過的醫護人員以外並沒有什麼人，但那並不是她注意到男人的原因。

 

她見過這個男人的照片。在前往這裡的班機上，她研究了這件案子的每一個細節，而那當然也包括加害者Zachary Quinto。

 

她的手不由自主地按上配槍，猶豫著是否應該要請求支援。

 

Zachary Quinto出現在這裡只會為了一個人，不管Chris配不配合調查，她都不會容許加害者對受害者造成更進一步的影響。

 

在以為擁有自由後再次看到加害者，那對受害者的影響會是毀滅性的。

 

穿著深色風衣的男人一開始並沒有注意到她，但在她的手一搭上槍套的那一瞬間，他突然皺起眉，四處尋找了一下，變得銳利的視線落在她的身上。

 

他的視線是充滿侵略性的。在BAU工作多年，JJ不是第一次這樣面對犯人，也不是第一次明知道犯人是誰，卻不能採取任何動作，但被這樣的視線盯住，卻是有再多經驗也不會習慣。

 

她脖子後的寒毛豎了起來，本能進入了戒備狀態。

 

男人大步走到她的面前。「妳是FBI。」他傲慢地道，語氣自信得像是早已知道答案。

 

「行為分析部門，特殊探員Jennifer Jareau。」她回答，強迫自己將手從槍套上移開，「而你是Zachary Quinto。」

 

「經過了五年，你們的情報系統終於有些進步。」Quinto說，語氣是毫不掩飾的嘲諷與蔑視。

 

「你在這裡做什麼？」

 

「那不關妳的事。」Quinto挑眉。

 

「如果是為了Chris，那麼當然關我的事。」她瞇起眼，警告，「這座醫院裡到處都有探員，你不會有機會可以接近他。」

 

「如果我要帶走他，妳根本不會有機會在這裡跟我說這些廢話。」Quinto的臉上閃過一絲不耐，跨開腳步朝電梯的方向走。

 

「Chris說你愛他。」她對著對方的背影喊道。這是賭博，她知道。如果她的分析是錯誤的，那麼這只會讓Chris在面對Quinto時更處於弱勢。但她同樣也知道自己必須阻止這個男人，否則Chris也許真的會因此被摧毀。

 

Quinto停下腳步。

 

「如果你真的愛他，就不要再去打擾他。」她繼續說，「我這麼說不是作為FBI探員，而是做為心理學家。」

 

「我在聽。」Quinto說，但是沒有轉過身。

 

「你知道你這麼做只會對他造成不好的影響，你不喜歡這樣的Chris，不是嗎？那也是為什麼你願意讓他離開。」她說服著對方，「離開，永遠不要回來，那麼你想要的那個Chris還會再回來。」

 

「他會？」Quinto問。

 

「需要時間，但是他終究會。」JJ說，「那是Chris，你知道他會。」

 

Quinto轉過身，看著她。那視線裡滿是審視，JJ強迫自己回應對方的視線。

 

幾秒後，他點了點頭。「我知道了。」他說。

 

※

 

女性探員離開以後，Zach站在原地，克制著自己想要轉過身，去找Chris的衝動。

 

Jackson讓他意識到自己的愚蠢，他想要跟Chris承認自己的錯誤，讓驕傲和其它見鬼的東西全都吃屎去吧，只有Chris才是最重要的。

 

但金髮的探員看著他，和Chris同樣蔚藍的眼中有著他曾經在Chris眼中見過的堅毅，讓他猛然想起自己是為了什麼忍痛放Chris離開。

 

離開。Chris說。

 

離開。金髮的探員說。

 

如果他的放手可以讓那個Chris回來，如果他的離開可以讓那個Chris回來。

 

他想起Chris，想起他們曾經一起共度的所有時光。

 

Chris看著他，一臉的桀傲不馴。

 

Chris看著他，藍色的眸底是他看不懂的情感。

 

Chris看著他，眼中什麼都沒有。

 

他曾經看過Chris在陽光下大笑的樣子，在他還偽裝成CIA探員的日子，他站在校園的角落，看著Chris和朋友走在學校裡，臉上是飛揚的青春。

 

也許那就是為什麼他把Chris帶回來。彼時的他不知道為什麼，卻想要那樣的笑，想樣那些無法照射在他身上的陽光，就像是憑著本能尋找火光的飛蛾，在伸手不見五指的黑暗中奮力拍打著翅膀。

 

然後，他得到了。在那個短暫的時間，Chris的確愛著他，他不知道為什麼，但是Chris愛他。

 

那份感情太過珍貴，他的世界沒有誰這樣愛過他，他認不出來那就是他想要的東西，還以為恨就是他所想要的。那是他唯一懂得的感情，是他唯一知道，可以永遠留住Chris的東西。

 

但Chris卻不願意恨他。Chris寧願放棄自己也不願意恨他，而他在對方越走越遠時才終於明白，他曾經擁有過的東西才是他一直所渴求的。

 

他愛Chris，就像Chris愛他。曾經愛他。

 

所以他願意離開，承諾了永不打擾對方的人生。

 

他轉過身，朝著醫院的大門走去。自動門開啟又關上，他走進清冷的夜幕裡。夜晚溫度太低的風悄無聲息地拂過，而他前進的方向並沒有那個他所愛的人在等他。

 

他知道自己承諾了什麼，但那個Chris在微笑，就像他曾經擁有過的笑容。為了那個笑容，他願意離開，回到屬於他的黑暗中，只要Chris可以再次露出這樣的笑。

 

他願意做任何事，讓那個Chris回來。

 

儘管那代表著，那個未來裡並不包括他的存在。

 

 

 

*SCIF，Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility，敏感訊息隔離機構。


	18. Chapter 18

「Chris，你真的不想要我陪你一起去嗎？」

 

「不了，媽，我就只是在附近走一走，一下子就回來。」Chris笑著拒絕自己的母親，「我每天都這麼做，所以別擔心，嗯？」

 

Gwynne看起來仍然很擔心，但是就像過去的每一天一樣，她妥協了。「好吧。但記得帶手機，好嗎？不然我要讓保鑣們跟著你了。」

 

「我知道了。」Chris在母親的頭頂印了一個吻，把扔在櫃子上的手機塞進自己的外套口袋，走出房間。

 

他知道母親不喜歡他自己一個人出門的念頭，但是他需要有這屬於自己的時間。被保鑣或任何人跟著讓他感到無力，當他在會反光的東西——不管是停在路邊的車子車窗或是咖商家的落地窗——裡看見那些跟在他身後幾步的保鑣的倒影時，總會讓他有自己仍然在那幢大宅的錯覺。

 

他需要這只屬於自己的時間，就算只是在公寓附近的街區走上這麼一圈，對他來說也是一種救贖。

 

他走出家人臨時承租的獨棟式公寓，步入洛杉磯午後的陽光裡。這裡並不是他從小長大的比佛利山莊，但是相較之下，他更喜歡這裡。熱鬧但不擁擠，那些在街上的人們如此鮮活，與大宅中的一切全然不同。

 

「Chris。」

 

Chris僵住，幾乎是下意識地抓緊手中的手機。他轉過身，看見Karl站在他的面前。

 

「你怎麼知道我在這裡？」他警戒地問。

 

Karl翻了一個大大的白眼，走向他，「你至少可以假裝一下很高興看到我，還是你離開以後，我們就不算是朋友了？」

 

「你還沒回答我的問題，」Chris固執地重複，「你為什麼知道我在這裡，是不是—」他想問是不是Zach派人看著他的行蹤，想問他的家人是不是在危險裡，但是那個名字就這麼卡在他的舌尖，他想說，但是他說不出來。

 

「誰？Zach嗎？」Karl毫無困難地說出那個名字。

 

Chris沉默了一下，「Quinto。」他輕聲說。

 

稱呼Zach太親暱，他和Zach從來都不是可以互相稱呼名字的關係，他現在已經知道了。

 

那個稱呼換來醫生的沉默，「你叫他Quinto，」他的聲音聽起來並不驚訝，讓Chris有種詭異的赤裸感，彷彿在醫生面前，所有的偽裝都毫無用處，而醫生清楚地知道不管他如何努力，Zach對他仍有影響力，「他知道以後會很難過的，Chris。」

 

「他沒有那種能力。」Chris反駁。

 

「他也是人，他當然會難過。」Karl簡單地說，沒有再試圖跟他辯論。「你有時間嗎？你那天走得太急，我沒來得及取出你身上的晶片。」

 

Chris全身的肌肉緊繃起來。「什麼晶片？」他瞇起眼，背叛宛如碎冰刮過他的血管。

 

「你有概念那幢大宅是什麼地方嗎？所有生活在那裡的人都被注射了晶片。」Karl理所當然地說，「還有，你不用用這種表情看著我，我身上也有。」

 

「從來沒有人告訴過我晶片的事。」Chris懷疑地看著Karl，「如果我身上真的有晶片，為什麼我從來不知道？」

 

「因為只有Zach和我知道這件事而已，」Karl聳聳肩，「Zach認為越少人知道越好，我沒法怪他多疑，畢竟那是我們抓到—」他猛地收住，「現在，你究竟想不想把那個晶片移掉？」他暴躁地問。

 

「你為什麼來這裡？」Chris問，「我甚至不知道晶片的事，讓它繼續留在我身體裡對他不是更好嗎？這樣他就可以繼續控制我—」

 

「我不知道你是這樣想Zach的，Chris。」醫生靜靜地說，甚至沒有特地提高音量，就有效地讓Chris閉上了嘴。「他也許是個混蛋，但是他從不會打破自己的承諾。」

 

Chris倔降地抿著嘴，「你就是靠那個晶片找到我的，不是嗎？」

 

「你離開的那一天，Zach就解除你的那張晶片追蹤的功能了，你應該看看他那時候的表情。」Karl看著他的表情彷彿是個在鬧脾氣的孩子，「是醫院裡的人告訴我你的住址的，我告訴他們我是你以前的醫生，他們就相信我了，他們真的應該多點戒心。」他將手臂交叉在胸前，「現在，我們可以開始了嗎？我可不會在洛杉磯待上一整天。」

 

※

 

Chris的手指不自覺地撫上自己的後腰，那裡有個很小的傷口。在確定沒有任何人跟著後，他帶著Karl到了一家汽車旅館，因為他不願意跟Karl一起回去Karl訂的旅館，就怕那裡會有什麼在等著他。

 

怕什麼呢？他也不知道，但是當他看著那棟精緻的酒店，西翼裡那些男寵的臉又再次浮現出來。

 

他拒絕上去，而罕見地，Karl並沒有多說什麼，只是讓他在大廳裡等。在回去拿了診療包後，跟著他一起到了一家他所選擇的汽車旅館。

 

廉價的旅館聞起來很糟，但是他不在意。他坐在床沿，讓Karl把那個晶片拿出來。

 

「你瘋了，不打麻醉藥，你會痛死。」在他拒絕任何麻醉後，Karl皺著眉，對他低吼。

 

但是他不想要麻醉，就怕當麻醉退去，他會發現這短暫的自由不過是一場夢，而他從來都沒有離開那個讓他幾乎窒息的地方。

 

「不要麻醉。」他說。

 

「我又沒有讓給你全身麻醉。」Karl抗議，「就只是一針，你甚至都不會感覺到想睡。」

 

「不要麻醉。」他堅持。

 

Karl瞪著他，半晌後，挫敗地拿起麻醉藥，粗魯地把它擠上棉花球。「至少讓我塗一點在你的皮膚上，我可不想你到一半痛得暈過去。」

 

他接受了對方的妥協。酒精跟麻醉藥的味道很熟悉，站在他身邊說話粗魯卻動作溫柔的醫生也是。

 

他繃緊牙，在手術刀劃過肌膚的時候忍住想要喊叫的慾望，冷汗因為疼痛而不斷滑落。

 

醫生劃破的傷口其實不大，那片他取出來的晶片也是。汗水與血的味道很熟悉，讓他想起Zach中槍的那一個晚上，他也是這樣幫Zach處理傷口。

 

「好了。」縫完最後一針，醫生剪斷縫線。「現在你與我們再也沒有關係了。」他說，輪廓分明的側臉看起來有些感傷。

 

「你為什麼特地跑到這裡，Karl？」Chris忍不住問，醫生除非必要，否則很少出門。「我甚至不知道晶片存在，你為什麼—」他咬唇，「不讓它留在那裡？」

 

「我知道。」醫生收拾著那些器具。「但Zach認為，他既然答應讓你離開，那片晶片就不應該仍然留在你身體裡，儘管這代表你也會知道晶片的事。」

 

「他不怕我說出去嗎？」

 

醫生看著他。「你會嗎？」他反問。Chris看著對方，無法回答那個問題，半晌後，醫生嘆了口氣，「那是你的選擇，Chris，我們不能左右你的選擇。」他把所有的東西放回診療包，「你知道Zach做事總有他的原因，沒有人知道晶片的存在，是因為這樣才不會有人掩飾自己的蹤跡。他不相信任何人，我知道，是因為我是醫生，我是唯一一個可以在沒有人注意到的時候注射那些晶片的人，因為沒有人會堤防一個替他們檢查身體的醫生。」他扣起診療包，那鎖頭輕聲上鎖的聲音讓Chris瑟縮了一下，「你知道他選擇讓你知道代表了什麼，你可以毫不在乎地把那份信任扔進水溝，也可以替他保守秘密，你知道那些晶片多麼有用。」他站起來，「我該走了，Anton那小子笨手笨腳的，我可不希望他把我的實驗結果全毀了。」

 

「Karl，」Chris叫住醫生，遲疑著，「我還會再看到你嗎？」

 

醫生的背影很僵硬，「你還想再看到我嗎？」

 

Chris沉默下來。Karl是他在大宅裡為數不多的朋友，他一直照顧著他，是大宅裡少數他真的信任的人。

 

「我想是的，」他回答，儘管他並不十分確定，但他隱約知道這才是正確的答案，「畢竟我們是朋友。」

 

醫生肩膀的線條放鬆下來，「那麼我想我可以偶爾進城，洛杉磯的太陽很棒。」

 

Chris的嘴角微微彎起，「我們可以偶爾去咖啡店喝點東西，」他提議，「你知道，做些正常人會做的事？」

 

Karl轉過身，「我是正常人。」他擰著眉，抗議。

 

Chris笑出聲，「我不會說我懷念在實驗室喝酒的日子，我不喜歡丙酮的味道。」

 

「我也不喜歡，但我需要它幫我把標本的油脂融掉。」Karl的嘴角抽蓄了一下。

 

因為意識到自己的笑聲，Chris猛地止住笑聲，Karl的表情立刻變得擔憂，他看著自己忠誠的朋友，突然意識到，過去的那五年其實並不是全然的壞，他在那裡其實也有過快樂的時光。

 

「Chris，」Karl的聲音很緊繃，像是擔心他會後悔，「怎麼了？」

 

Chris露出一個微笑，輕輕地搖了搖頭，「沒事。」


	19. Chapter 19

「不好意思，我們打—」Chris在轉過身看清眼前的人是誰後收住自己原本客套的話，知道對方不可能只是因爲意外而到他打工的咖啡店。他放下手中的抹布，心境複雜，「我沒有想過會再看到你，你的傷勢怎麼樣了？」

 

站在玻璃門前的Joe對他露出一個微笑，「我很好，之後的復健很順利，我休息了半年，除了天氣變化太大的時候會有些不舒服，其實不怎麼影響我。」

 

「我在新聞上看到你的攝影展的消息，」Chris繼續整理起流理台，「恭喜你。」

 

回到現實社會後不久，Chris就發現Joe根本不是他所以為的殺手。他是個頗負盛名的攝影師，有時替時尚雜誌和著名品牌拍攝照片，但更多的時候會拍攝只屬於他的作品。那些作品包含了許多只有在渺無人煙的野外或是極地才能拍攝到的風景與動物，那多多少少解釋了他時不時會受的那些奇怪的傷。

 

第一次在新聞裡看見Joe時，他說不清自己的感覺究竟是什麼。那時候他仍然在接受心理治療，他甚至都不知道那漫長得嚇人的心理治療究竟是為了什麼。醫生希望他可以聊一聊發生在那幢大宅裡的事，但是他能夠說什麼？說他在那男人的擺布下，心甘情願成為他的附屬品？

 

然後他在電視上看到了Joe，那時的Joe剛剛完成復建，受傷的腿仍然有些不受控制。他拄著拐杖，接受媒體的採訪，對著鏡頭大笑時的模樣看起來陌生又熟悉。

 

他查了Joe的資料，Joe用的是假名——當然，Zach自然不會讓Joe暴露真名——知道Joe是個攝影師，而這恐怕也是為什麼Joe很少待在大宅裡的原因。

 

他看著搜索引擎所跳出的照片，裡面有Joe接受採訪時的照片，也有Joe自己的作品，在電腦前笑得幾乎喘不過氣。

 

Karl告訴過他Zach待他是特別的，而有很長一段時間，他愚蠢地相信了這個謊言。

 

現實不過是又給了他一巴掌而已。

 

他以為自己是特別的，因為Zach相信他，因為Zach給了他自由。但是他從來都沒有擁有過真正的自由，Joe所擁有的是他永遠也無法比擬的。Joe自由來去大宅，因為Zach從不限制他的行動；Joe從不懼怕Zach，因為Zach儘管生氣，也絕不會真正威脅到Joe的安全。

 

在Zach心中，只有Joe是獨一無二的存在，而那證明了Zach並非不會信任人，Zach只是無法信任他。

 

第二天，他在診療室裡，罕見地說了很多。他曾經以為自己愛那個男人，以為那個男人也用同樣的方式愛他，但如今他再也不確定有什麼事可以相信的。那些無法形容的感情曾是他全部的生活，但他們之間的感情從未純粹，充滿了征服與服從。而就像他在書裡讀到的每一本故事，每個人都在用自己的方式努力活下去，他愛Zach，只是因為那是活下去的一種方法。

 

他沒有辦法愛Zach，因為他們從未平等。在天秤的兩端，屬於Zach的那端不斷下陷，他浮在空中，對於死亡的恐懼拼湊出他自以為是的相愛記憶。

 

我不愛Zach，不再愛Zach。他說。即使Zach真的待他有所不同又如何呢？只有Joe所擁有的是全然的自由與平等。說到底，他甚至連西翼裡那些男寵也不如，畢竟他們是自願去到那裡，而他從未擁有過做那個選擇的權利。

 

他沒有辦法容許自己在知道了一切後還愛著Zach，Zach也許從他這裡奪走了很多，但自尊絕對不是其中之一。

 

治療師點點頭，露出欣慰的笑容。他在開著空調的房裡一直說著，並在不久後拿到了自己的康復證明。

 

Chris看著眼前的男人，維持著疏離卻有禮的態度。Joe是個很棒的人，但是他跟Zach是一體的，他只遺憾他們不能成為更好的朋友。

 

與Joe太過接近，難保哪天Zach不會在Joe再次受傷時怒火沖天地闖進他的生活，威脅著要殺了他，他沒有興趣破壞自己得來不易的平靜。

 

「謝謝。」Joe回答，走到一張靠近櫃台的桌子，「不介意我坐著吧？你知道，我現在不能夠站太久。」

 

Chris點點頭，「我能給你弄點什麼喝的嗎？」

 

「不了，我只是希望能夠跟你談一談。」就像他所記得的那樣，Joe仍有著那種讓人無法討厭的魅力，即使經過了這麼多，Chris依然無法討厭他，畢竟Joe從未傷害過他，而那些事嚴格說起來並不是Joe的錯。

 

那一年的他只是Zach怒火下的附帶傷害而已。

 

「關於什麼？」他垂下眼，繼續擦拭起流理台上的污漬，他還想準時下班呢。

 

「Zach。」Joe所吐出的名字並不讓人意外，他跟Joe雖然友好，卻遠遠沒有到像跟Karl那般，在如此荒謬的情況下仍然維持友情的程度，「我希望你可以去看看他，他遭到暗算，受了很嚴重的傷，一直在喊你的名字。」

 

Chris收緊下巴，痛恨自己仍會因為聽到Zach受傷的消息而感到疼痛。「你應該知道他是我最不想看到的人。」

 

「我知道我要求的很多，但作為Zach的哥哥，我必須自私一次，就算你會因此恨我—」

 

「你是他的哥哥？」Chris猛地抬起頭。

 

「是的，」Joe看起來很困惑，像是不明白他為什麼反應這麼大，「我以為你知道。」

 

Chris搖搖頭，「沒有人告訴過我。」他再次冷靜下來。Joe是Zach的哥哥解釋了Zach對Joe的信任和縱容，但即使如此，那又代表著什麼呢？他永遠也不會擁有Joe和Zach之間所擁有的那種對等，那點並不會因為Joe身分的改變而有所不同。

 

「所以你一定明白我為什麼要試一試， Zach大概會因為我來找你而發上很大一頓脾氣，但我不可能看著他這麼痛苦而什麼都不做。」Joe懇求著，「去看看他吧，他一直很想你，這些年在他的命令下，我們誰也沒有來打擾過你的生活，為了他這幾年這麼努力地想彌補你，你可不可以就去見他一面？」

 

「你的確知道一開始是他強迫我進入那種環境的，對吧？你所謂的彌補並不能為他對我做的一切正名。」

 

Joe抿唇，「我知道，我也知道他搞砸了一切，可是Chris，Zach愛你，難道那不能代表什麼嗎？」

 

「如果愛帶來的只有傷害跟毀滅，那麼是的，那並不代表任何東西。」Chris放下抹布，把乾淨的杯子從洗碗機中拿出來，放回架子上，「Joe，假設他真的愛我好了，沒有人有義務回應任何人的感情，就像Zach當年沒有辦法回應我的，我現在同樣也沒有辦法回應他的。」

 

「你恨他。」在他身後的Joe聽起來很挫敗。

 

Chris轉過身，看著自己曾經的朋友，搖頭。「不，我不恨他，我只是終於知道了其實我並不愛他。」他頓了頓，「即使我真的愛他好了，你有任何概念那是多大的一個錯誤嗎？他綁架了我，把我扔進一個我完全不熟悉的環境裡任我自生自滅，我不能愛上這樣的人。」

 

「那是很久以前的事了，他已經改變了。」Joe急切地解釋，「他變了很多。你厭惡幫派的殘忍與血腥，他努力讓所有旗下的企業轉型。你希望幫裡的人能夠有機會為自己的未來做選擇，他請了最好的老師讓他們有機會受教育，他甚至出資讓那些通過GED*的人去念大學，就因為那是你一直希望的。」Chris垂下眼，不想再看那張熟悉的臉。以前他從未發覺，是因為他從未想過總是獨自來往的Zach仍有家人，但此刻他的確可以在Joe的臉上看見Zach的影子。「他愛你，Chris，也許你並不這麼覺得，但他的確用自己的方式在愛你，就算知道你不會回應也沒有放棄。」Joe的話鑽進他的耳裡，「他不讓任何人討論你，但是我們全都知道他有多麼想你。我見過他在你的房間裡看著你留下的東西發呆，我從來沒有見過他那個樣子。你說愛不應該帶來毀滅跟傷害，那麼看在他因為你而成為一個更好的人的份上，你能不能去見他一面？」

 

那些說服的話語溜進他的心裡，Chris嘆了口氣，氣自己仍然在乎。「他在哪裡？」

 

※

 

當他答應跟Joe走的時候，他其實很擔心Joe會帶他回到那幢大宅。他花了好幾年的時間才讓生活重新回到軌道，再次回到那幢大宅，也許會毀了他所有的努力。

 

但是出乎意料地，他們所搭乘的車子在下了80號州際公路後便轉進舊金山市區，停在一棟高級公寓前。

 

「他在這裡。」Joe解釋，打開車門。

 

「你們為什麼沒有送他回大宅？」Chris下車，抬起頭看著那棟大樓在夜裡的燈火。

 

「他不願意，我試著說服他那裡有比較完整的醫療設備，但是他更願意待在這裡。」Joe在他們穿過大廳時解釋。「好處是這裡有多餘的房間，Karl把其中幾間改造了一下，勉強還算夠用。」

 

「這是誰的房子？」

 

Joe看了他一眼，神情古怪。「他的，他把整個頂樓都買下來了。」他按下電梯的按鈕，「事實上，過去一年他待在這裡的時間比在大宅要來得多。」

 

Chris困惑地看著對方。Zach一直都是在大宅遙控所有的一切的，他不明白對方為什麼要冒這麼大的危險搬到這裡，公寓代表他能夠控制的樓層不多，因此自然也沒有大宅來得安全。

 

「為什麼？」他不解地問。

 

「你真的猜不出原因嗎？」Joe靜靜地問，「你住在柏克利，這裡離你更近一點。」電梯門開啟，他率先走進電梯，「他想離你更近一點。」

 

Chris跟著走進電梯，「我不曉得……」

 

「你不想要被人打擾。」Joe按下寫著PH*旁的按鈕，「他是個重承諾的人。」

 

剩下的時間裡，他們沒有再做更多的交談，Chris看著顯示樓層的數字不斷攀升，眼角的餘光看見自己在金屬面板裡的模糊倒影。

 

「Joe，如果我告訴他我不希望他住在這裡……」Chris咬唇，不確定自己想說什麼。

 

「那麼他會立刻搬走。」Joe的聲音甚至沒有起伏，就只是單純地在敘述一件事實。「你知道他會願意為了你做任何事，Chris。」

 

那不是他記得的Zach。Chris想反駁。他記憶中的那個Zach從不曉得付出，只曉得掠奪，無條件的付出不是他會做的事。可電梯已經抵達了樓層，走廊裡站著幾名安全人員，所以他只是沉默地跟在Joe的身後，穿過走廊，走進那間公寓。

 

※

 

公寓裡的擺設很簡單，跟大宅沒有太大的區別。Chris走進公寓，看見正坐在沙發上用平板的Karl。

 

聽見有人走進來，Karl反射性地抬起頭看了一下，雙眼因為驚訝而撐大，「你帶他來這裡做什麼？」他站起來，對著Joe低吼。「你明明知道他不准—」

 

「Zach想見他。」Joe打斷他，簡單地說。「你聽到他的夢囈了。」

 

「我真是受夠了你們這對兄弟，你知道等他沒事以後他會因為這發上多大一頓脾氣，對吧？」Karl翻了一個大大的白眼，轉向他，「你呢？你又有什麼好理由跑到這裡來？你不是應該躲Zach躲得遠遠的嗎？」他沒好氣地問。

 

「Joe來找我—」Chris有些無措，因為他也不知道自己為什麼會願意來這裡見Zach。他跟Karl很少見面，有時候一年都不一定見得上一次，他知道醫生是擔心自己會影響他的生活，所以見面時從來不提以前他們一起在大宅的事，可如今他是自願走進這裡的。

 

「這些可以晚點再討論，他現在怎麼樣了？」Joe開口，將他解救出來。

 

「還在發燒，意識也還不清楚，但是我想我暫時讓他穩定下來了。」一提起病人，Karl立刻變回專業的醫生。

 

「我可以—？」Joe用眼神示意著Chris，詢問。

 

「去吧，」Karl擺了擺手，轉身離開，咕噥：「我希望我不會後悔。」

 

Chris希望他也不會。

 

※

 

Joe只帶他到主臥門口，便讓他自己進去。

 

房裡沒有開燈，關上門後只有窗外透進的燈火是唯一的光源。Chris在門口站了幾秒，讓自己的眼睛適應黑暗後才緩步走向應該是床的地方。

 

越靠近大床，那股刺鼻的藥水味便變得更加濃重，可是Chris仍然敏銳地聞到了屬於Zach的味道。他不自覺地停下腳步，幾乎不敢再踏出一步。

 

可是那太愚蠢了，那跟過去不同，他是自願來到這裡，而床上的人再也無法傷害他。

 

他走上前，繞到大床靠窗的那一側，在床沿跪下。

 

側躺在床上的Zach蜷縮在棉被裡，眉頭擰得死緊。藉著窗外微弱的街燈，Chris可以看見對方蒼白的臉色，他抿著的唇因為高熱而不斷顫抖，虛弱的模樣和他記憶中那個霸道強勢的男人沒有絲毫相似。

 

他不是沒有照顧過因為受傷而發燒的Zach，可是他從來沒有見過對方如此脆弱的樣子。

 

突然，出於不知名的原因，Zach的眉鎖得更緊。他弓起身體，往更深的棉被中縮去，像是個沒有安全感的孩子，在不安穩的夢中試圖尋找一絲慰藉。

 

「……s。」他發出不清楚的夢囈，Chris傾身向前，在聽清楚那是什麼後感覺到一股酸意竄上鼻尖。

 

「Chris。」Zach小小聲地叫著他的名字，像是如果喚得太大聲就會驚擾了誰。

 

「我在這裡。」他將手覆上對方緊鎖的眉心，像過去那樣揉開對方緊鎖的眉。那從來沒有用，以往他這麼做的時候，更多是為了挑戰Zach的權威——Zach只有在心情好時才會任由他扯著自己的臉——可是這一次卻起作用了。

 

Zach的眉鬆了開來，他勾起一抹小小的笑意，露出心滿意足的表情。

 

Chris好奇他夢到了什麼，可是床上的人仍陷在太深的夢裡，所以他只是站了起來，拉過放在床頭櫃上的水盆，用毛巾沾著僅剩餘溫的溫水替Zach擦去額頭的汗水。

 

※

 

Zach再次睡著了。

 

Chris坐在黑暗裡，看著男人不安穩的睡顏。

 

躺在床上的男人變了很多，不再是他記憶中的樣子。他不知道這是因為心態的轉變還是Zach真的改變了，他的身上不再散發著那侵略一切的氛圍。

 

他蜷縮在毯子裡，因為高熱而顫抖的嘴唇偶爾吐出幾句模糊的夢囈。那些話大多數的時候都難以辨識，Chris唯一可以辨識出來的就是自己的名字。他想過也許那是他的錯覺，可是那些夢囈太多太清楚，不可能每一次都是錯覺。

 

他看著男人，懷疑到底發生了什麼。男人的改變讓他無所適從，他以為自己早就應該放下這個人了，可是他此刻卻在這裡，照顧著他。

 

Karl說Zach愛他，Joe說Zach很在乎他。

 

可能嗎？也許追根究柢，他們並沒有說謊？

 

但那不是他記得的Zach，此時躺在床上，不安地喊著他名字的人跟他所記得的Zach沒有半點相同。

 

Zach的眉再次擰了起來，Chris在心中嘆了口氣，走到床邊，握住對方的手，讓對方安靜下來。

 

※

 

早晨的陽光照進房裡，Zach醒了過來，卻沒有急著睜開眼。

 

昨晚他夢見Chris了。並不是說他以前沒有夢見過Chris，可這是第一次，夢裡的Chris沒有睜著那雙蔚藍卻空洞的眼，木然地看著他。

 

他想道歉，可是他早就失去了道歉的資格。Chris是他生命裡少數的美好事物，但他卻親手摧毀了一切。

 

他知道Chris現在的生活很好，出院以後，他重新回到了學校，像個最普通的大學生那般開始新的生活。對於Chris的現況他知道的不多，醫生有時會在晚飯的餐桌上稍微提到一些，而那就是他全部所能擁有的。

 

那是值得的。當他假裝不在意，實則豎起耳朵，貪婪地聽著醫生說著關於Chris的近況時，他總是這麼告訴自己。

 

那是值得的，放Chris離開是值得的。那些生活才是Chris真正想要的，如果放Chris離開就可以讓Chris快樂，那麼他已經擁有了最好的回報。

 

他閉著眼，想要記得夢裡的那種感覺。夢裡的Chris回應他的呼喚，語調溫柔，彷彿他仍然在乎，依然愛他。

 

愛他。

 

他懷念Chris還愛他的時候。

 

儘管現實是他甚至不敢和Chris待在同一座城市裡，只敢隔著海灣看著那座Chris生活的城市，想像也許他看見的其中一盞燈火是屬於Chris的，想像也許在同一個時間，Chris會剛好抬起頭，看向他的方向。

 

那個Chris不愛他，甚至是恨他，但是那個Chris很快樂，這樣已經是最好的結局。

 

房門打開，有一個人走了進來。他在心中嘆了口氣，知道大概是Karl進來檢查他的身體。

 

「我昏迷多久—」他轉過身，不耐的語氣在看清楚眼前的人後硬生生段在那裡。站在房門口的人根本不是Karl，而是Chris。他大概剛剛洗過澡，金褐色的頭髮因為殘餘的水氣而微塌，在看見他時臉上露出驚訝的表情。

 

驚訝過後，Chris露出一個鬆了口氣的表情，「你醒了。」他走上前，將手指探上他的脖子，熟練地開始測量起脈搏和體溫。「唔，你的溫度降下來了，這是個好現象。你昨天晚上燒得很厲害，Karl甚至說要把你扔進裝了冰塊的浴缸裡，看看你的溫度會不會降下來。」

 

那兩隻壓在自己頸動脈上的手指很溫暖，很真實，不可能是他因為病得太厲害而想像出來的人。「你為什麼會在這裡？」終於反應過來的他抬起頭，不解地看向因為站著而比他高上太多的Chris，克制自己想要伸出手去抓住對方手腕，證實他是真的在自己眼前的慾望。

 

「Joe來找我，告訴我你病得很重。」Chris臉上的表情變得擔心，「Karl說你中了三槍，你現在感覺怎麼樣？」

 

「我很好。」他下意識道，強迫自己在床上坐起身，「我不曉得他們會這樣擅作主張，我立刻讓他們送你回去—」

 

「嘿，嘿，嘿，沒事的。」Chris在床沿坐下，雙手壓在他的肩膀，輕柔卻不容拒絕地強迫他躺回去，「你不要亂動，扯到傷口的話又要開始滲血了。」

 

「如果你希望離開，你可以立刻離開，我跟你保證沒有人會—」

 

「停住。」Chris說。

 

Zach乖乖地閉上嘴。

 

「放輕鬆，沒有人強迫我來這裡，我是自願過來的。」Chris坐得離他更近一些，他身上的味道竄進他的鼻腔，「現在，我需要幫你坐起來，好讓你能喝點水，你覺得你做得到嗎？」

 

Zach點點頭。

 

「很好。」Chris滿意地點點頭，張開手臂。他的一隻手繞過他的腋下，貼著他的背，另外一隻手則貼著他的前胸。「這可能會有一點痛，忍著點。」他說話時吐出的氣息貼著他的耳，Zach咬唇，點點頭，Chris開始施力。那毫無意外地扯到了他還沒癒合的傷口，讓他反射性地嘶了一聲。Chris立刻停了下來，上半身往後退了一些，好讓自己能看清楚他的表情，「很疼嗎？」

 

因為距離，Zach可以毫無困難地看見對方蔚藍的瞳眸。那裡是濃濃的擔心，Chris的味道混雜著藥劑的味道包裹著他，而他們此刻的姿勢太像一個擁抱。

 

他搖搖頭。Chris再次靠向前，他的味道變得更加濃厚。

 

Zach幾乎要因為這個熟悉的懷抱而喟嘆出聲，他自認不是個善感的人，但虛弱的身體讓他感到軟弱。這個懷抱如此熟悉，熟悉的味道讓他立刻想起從前。

 

除了那討厭的藥劑味。

 

藥劑味？

 

Zach懷疑地再次嗅了嗅，果然聞見Chris的身上沾著別的味道。那個味道很熟悉，他這幾天總是聞到，可是到底是—

 

Chris幫著他在床頭坐好，鬆開原本撐著他的手臂。他往後退了一些，從床頭櫃上拿起放了吸管的水杯，「Karl說如果你醒來後要盡量補充點水分。你會餓嗎？也許我該讓廚房煮點你能吃的東西？」

 

是了，Karl。

 

「那是Karl的衣服嗎？」他在Chris將吸管湊到他唇邊時忍不住問。

 

「呃……對？」Chris眨眨眼，不太確定地回答，「我身上的汗很不舒服，所以我跟他借了一套衣服洗了個澡。」他困惑地看著他，「你怎麼知道？」

 

「你身上有Karl的那種藥水味。」他簡單地說，含住吸管開始乖乖地喝起水。

 

「噢。」Chris噢了一聲，不說話了。他喝完水後，Chris將杯子移開，「你要我去讓廚房弄點吃的嗎？Karl還在睡，但他睡前說如果你醒來的話應該盡量吃點東西。」他準備站起來，想要離開。

 

他提起Karl時的親暱讓他嫉妒，Chris和Karl一直很親近，但是在過去從未困擾過他，直到現在。Chris穿著Karl的衣服，如此輕易地提到他還在睡，他和醫生仍然親密，他們卻已是陌生人。

 

他知道他們只是朋友，醫生不是待在大宅就是待在這裡，如果他們是一對，他不可能不知道。

 

但他同樣也知道就算他們真的是，他也沒有發表意見的權利，他唯一能做的就是收妥自己不合時宜的嫉妒。

 

「Chris。」他叫住對方。

 

「嗯？」Chris側眸，原本稍微離開床墊的身體再次坐回去，「怎麼了？」

 

他的聲音很溫柔，Zach不明白他怎麼可以這麼平靜的面對自己。他們最後一次見面是場災難，他以為Chris應該是恨著自己才對。

 

可是Chris在這裡，像以前一樣照顧他。

 

「你為什麼—」他遲疑著，不是很確定自己該不該問出口，害怕這樣會打破這個魔法，「來這裡？」

 

果然，聽見那個問題，Chris的表情變得沉重。「Joe說你傷得很重。」

 

「可是我以為你恨我。」他輕聲說，幾乎要因為那個單詞而瑟縮。「我知道我做了什麼，你有所有的權利恨我。」

 

「我曾經是。」Chris沒有否認。「但Zach，發生的那一切不只是你的問題，我也有責任。我那時候太驕傲自大，不懂得為人著想。我試著強迫你，雖然那不能為你做的那些正名，但你同樣也有權利報復。」

 

Zach眨眨眼。

 

Chris的表情很平靜，沒有他們第一次見面時的驕傲狂妄，沒有那五年內的桀驁不馴，沒有最後分離時的形容枯槁。

 

他的臉色紅潤，身體雖然不顯豐腴，露出的手臂卻仍有肌肉。

 

平靜，且健康，比他想像的更好。

 

而這樣的Chris正在說原諒他的話。

 

他不知道自己為什麼能夠得到對方的原諒，他做了許多錯事，但Chris就這樣原諒了他。

 

他的世界從來沒有值得高興的事，直到Chris。Chris為黑暗帶來光明，讓他知道這世界不是只有一種可能性。

 

但是他的感情太過乾淨易碎，像是用藍色的冰雕成的花朵，一經觸碰便會融化。他被那純粹的藍色吸引，卻不知道他的愛只會帶來毀滅。他不知道怎麼樣愛一個人，而他的愛最終毀了Chris。

 

「那不能為我做的一切正名，我只是希望你知道我很抱歉。」他開口，說著那遲來太久的道歉，「我很抱歉我從你那裡奪走的，你的生活、你的自由，所有你重視的一切。」Chris看著他，沒有打斷他，讓他有著繼續說下去的勇氣，「我知道沒有什麼可以彌補我所做的，但是我在努力，努力彌補我所造成的一切破壞。我—」他深吸口氣，像是那樣就能積蓄勇氣，而他早就應該把這些話說出口，那麼也許他們根本不會走到這樣的境地，「我愛你，Chris。我曾經以為我沒有這種能力，可是你改變了我，在你身邊我變成一個更好的人，我希望那對你代表了什麼。」

 

Chris沉默著，久到他以為對方不會回應，才開了口：「我沒有想過會從你嘴裡聽到這些。」

 

「我也沒有，但你讓所有的一切變成可能。」他急切地道，害怕以後再也沒有機會。他原本以為此生就是如此，他永遠也不會有機會跟Chris親口道歉，永遠也沒有辦法告訴Chris他其實愛著他，可是上天卻為他送來了這樣的機會。他看著對方，心裡燃起一絲小小的希望火花，「你選擇回來，是不是代表我們還有機會？」

 

Chris安靜地看著他，搖了搖頭。

 

Zach想將自己縮成一個充滿愧疚的球。「我很抱歉—」

 

「不需要，我很高興我對你的感覺代表了什麼，那讓我覺得自己在那幾年裡不是完全的失敗。」

 

Zach吃驚地對上對方乾淨的眼，「那為什麼—」

 

Chris嘆了口氣，將他滑落到胸前的被子拉上肩頭，「我愛過你，Zach，可是那是很久以前的事了，姑且不論我們之間發生的一切，我們根本不適合。」他的聲音很平靜，只是單純地敘述事實，沒有怨懟，卻也沒有曾經有過的愛。

 

「如果你指得是西翼裡的那些人，我早就送走他們了，你不會再需要跟別人分享我。」他知道Chris想要什麼，Chris不只一次提過他的父母十分相愛。以前的他不知道，但他現在已經知道Chris在說那些話時，其實是希望自己也能夠像他的父母那樣擁有一個只屬於他的伴侶。

 

起初，Chris看起來很吃驚，但短暫地吃驚過後，他的表情再度變回一開始的平靜。「你永遠都會是幫派的老大，那不是我所要的。」

 

他想要平凡且簡單的幸福，曾經的他用了全部的時間跟心力融入那個世界，但慘痛的後果只是證明了他永遠也不屬於那裡。

 

「這幾年的轉型很成功，給我時間，我可以完全擺脫幫派的一切。」

 

「你沒有辦法的。」Chris再次搖頭，「那不是你想離開就可以離開的地方，依你的身分，一旦完全放手了黑道的勢力，你的仇家很快就會殺死你的。」

 

那是實話，一但沾染了那些，擺脫沒有這麼容易。就算他想要徹底抽離那個成天打殺的世界，別人也不會允許。

 

他有太多敵人、太多仇家，只要一表現出軟弱，別人就會毫不猶豫地殺死他。

 

而這是他早已選擇的道路，他又有什麼資格後悔呢？Chris不想要那樣的人生，那是他的選擇，他沒有置喙的餘地。

 

「Zach，我想要平凡的生活。」Chris繼續說，「也許我真得老了，但穩定比較適合我。」

 

「我可以變得平凡。」他幾乎是迫切地承諾。他總會找到方法解決幫派的問題，只要Chris願意接受他，其他的一切都不會是問題。

 

「我想要平凡的人生，因為我想要簡單一點的生活，但是你是Zachary Quinto，你永遠都不會變得平凡。」Chris的聲音很平靜，沒有怨懟，但卻比憤恨的話語更讓他感到疼痛。「不要為了迎合我而改變自己，Zach，我試過，那沒有用，我們就只是不適合而已。」

 

Zach心一緊。Chris的話判了他死刑，所有的人都覺得他永遠也不會犯錯，但是在他最疼惜的人心中，他卻是最失敗的伴侶。Chris的那一句話，變相地在控訴他做為伴侶有多麼失敗。

 

「好了，我該回去了，再不回去要來不及開店的。」

 

「你有工作？」Zach呆呆地看著他，因為轉換的太快的話題而有些反應不過來。「我以為你還是學生。」

 

Chris露出一個被他逗樂的表情，「是的，我在咖啡店打工，我喜歡那裡的氣氛。」他的語氣再次變得輕快起來，「我一直都喜歡煮咖啡的過程。」

 

他不知道，Chris替他泡過很多次咖啡，但是他不知道Chris享受那些。對於Chris，他所知道的是這麼少。

 

「別用這種眼神看著我，我又沒說以後我們永遠都不能見面了。」他的眼睛因為一個微笑而彎成好看的弧度，「我們不能在一起，但是我們可以試著當朋友。你可以偶爾給我打通電話，約我一起吃頓飯，別像個傻瓜一樣折磨自己，跟我比起來你才應該是去看心理醫生的那個人。」他伸手幫他把滑落的髮絲拂回耳後，站起身在他的髮上印下一個吻，「照顧好自己，好嗎？」他輕柔地說，轉身離開。

 

一直到他的身影消失在房門口，Zach才恍如大夢初醒。他摸了摸自己的額頭，彷彿還能感覺到那個輕柔的吻。多年前的Chris也曾經這麼做，那時的Chris還愛著他，而他卻搞砸了一切。

 

現在的他願意用所有的一切去交換那個Chris回來，但是一切都太遲了，被傷透了的心無法修補，他只能鬆手他的牽掛，然後在這條他早已選定的道路上走下去。

 

若要說失去Chris讓他學會了什麼，就是愛不該是佔有，而該是給與。

 

他是他所愛的人的，儘管他所愛的人並不屬於他。

 

 

 

*GED，General Educational Development，普通教育文憑，通過者擁有高中同等學歷。  
*PH，penthouse的縮寫，頂層公寓。


	20. Chapter 20

「Chris，你接下來要做什麼？」Patrick把手中的學士服遞給負責在典禮後回收學士服的女孩，笑著問。

 

今天是他們的畢業典禮，在今天之後，他們的人生就正式進入下一個階段了。

 

「到處走走吧。」Chris在登記表上寫下自己的名字，拿起他剛剛放在一旁的畢業證書和學士帽，「你知道我一直想出去看看，現在總算有時間了。」

 

「已經決定好要去哪裡了嗎？」Patrick當然知道Chris一直想出去走走，Chris已經這麼說了好幾年了，甚至存了大部分打工的薪水。

 

「雪梨、莫斯科、柏林、倫敦，」Chris聳聳肩，隨口說了幾個想到的城市，「我沒有特別的計畫，就只是想到處走走而已。」

 

「你知道嗎，雖然已經認識你好幾年了，但我還是覺得你神秘的不得了。」Patrick繞到他前面，開玩笑地說：「說起來，你的家人不是全住在歐洲嗎？你不會是什麼歐洲王室的繼承人，隱姓埋名到美國體驗平民生活吧？」

 

「我看起來像嗎？」Chris仍是那笑笑的表情。

 

Patrick皺了皺鼻子，「好吧，是不太像，至少你的口音是標準的西岸腔。」他的表情再次變得好奇起來，「可是你也不像普通的大學生，你幾乎不參加派對，或任何形式的社交活動，所有的時間不是拿來學習就是拿來打工，哪有大學生像你這樣的？」

 

「也許只是因為我的年紀比你們更大，所以比較不喜歡吵的地方。」

 

「這就是你更神祕的地方了，你說你是因為生病所以休學了好幾年，可是你幾乎從來不談你以前的生活。」

 

「醫院有什麼好談的？」Chris失笑，「小小的房間，做不完的檢查，還有吃不完的藥，我不會說我很懷念那段日子。」

 

那似乎勉強說服了Patrick，因為他不再用那種面向著他，一邊倒退的危險行走方式了，而是轉過身跟他肩併著肩，「宿舍大廳要辦一場歡送派對，你確定你真的不來？就當是紀念我們終於拿到了那張證書？」

 

Chris拍了拍自己朋友的肩膀，「不了，你去吧。我想回公寓把剩下的東西裝箱起來，我答應我的房東會在這周結束以前把房子空出來。」

 

「好吧，好吧。」Patrick不再試圖說服他，「明天一起吃午餐？」

 

「如果你沒有宿醉的爬不起來的話。」Chris點點頭。

 

Patrick笑著撞了一下他的肩膀。

 

※

 

Patrick離開以後，Chris走在校園裡，享受著難得的安靜。因為畢業典禮而聚集的人潮已經散得差不多了，與剛才的喧鬧比起來，此刻的校園顯得格外靜謐。他深吸了口氣，聞到樹木與青草的味道。

 

一隻松鼠從他面前跑過去，一溜煙地爬上一棵樹，在樹幹後睜著大眼看著他。那讓Chris忍不住露出一個微笑，知道自己以後會想念這個校園裡的一切。

 

在柏克利的這幾年，他認識了許多形形色色的人。有一些人在說過幾句話後就再沒交集，有一些則成了他的朋友。他慶幸他被帶走的那一年他的同學們年紀都太小，還不是會關注新聞的年紀，讓他意外擁有了平靜的大學生活。

 

沒有更多誇張的情節，只有最樸實的生活，這樣很好。

 

而重回校園的這些年，他不是沒有投入過其他的感情。他讓自己像是個普通的大學生一樣上課、打工、談幾場沒有利益衝突的戀愛。他跟相處得來的人約會，甚至跟其中幾個上過幾次床。那些男孩跟女孩與Zach是這麼不一樣，他們擔心期末的成績，徬徨未來的方向，世界乾淨簡單。他有時候想著，若是他從來沒有認識過Zach，他會不會也像他們一樣。

 

但是他已經認識Zach了，所以他永遠都不可能回到最初什麼都不知道的時候。

 

這並不是說那些男孩跟女孩不好，而是他們的世界太過單純。他們就像當初的他一樣，頑固地相信這個世界是非分明，不是黑便是白，沒有所謂的灰色地帶。

 

然而不經歷黑暗，是無法明白光明的。

 

因為天真的理想主義者縱使頑強，卻仍然脆弱。就像當初的他，以為信念便是全部，才會在被現實狠狠打擊後幾乎耗盡所有。

 

但他同樣也知道他的世界是極端的例子，因此由衷地希望他的朋友們能夠一直保持著那份天真。

 

他轉進他所住的公寓在的那條街，騰出一隻手在口袋中尋找著鑰匙。

 

「Chris。」

 

他抬起頭，看見Zach站在公寓門前的花圃旁。他穿著三件式的西裝，手中捧著一束包裝精美的花束，在午後的陽光下看起來英俊得像是魔鬼。

 

他走上前，將手中的花束交給他。「恭喜。」

 

Chris接過那束花，「謝謝。」他微笑，看著男人在陽光裡而顯得格外柔和的臉，微微歪過頭，「怎麼沒在典禮上看到你？」

 

「我只是不覺得出現在那裡會是個好主意，你不喜歡被人打擾。」Zach回答。

 

Chris沒法說他不對，倒不是說他反對Zach出現在他的畢業典禮上——這幾年他們一直維持著朋友關係，Zach對於這種新關係很笨拙，但是他可以感覺到對方有多麼努力。他們像是認識多年的老朋友，維持著像是溫水那般淡淡的關係。偶爾的一兩封簡訊，幾個月的一頓晚飯就已經是全部。他驚訝於男人所表現出的這一面，卻不得不承認這樣的Zach並不讓人討厭——可大學的校園裡總是充斥著八卦，儘管已經刻意收斂，Zach仍然太難讓人忽略，他不想要自己成為茶餘飯後的談資。

 

「我沒辦法說你是錯的，」他承認，「我可不想被他們纏著問我你是誰，你知道，你太難讓人忽略了。」

 

「那是個稱讚嗎？」Zach問，盯著他的褐眸像是融化了的巧克力。

 

「我猜是。」Chris聳聳肩，「你一直都有當模特兒的本錢。」

 

Zach的眸色變得更深，沒有再說話。Chris覺得自己臉紅了起來，慢半拍地注意到剛剛那句話太過親暱，他根本不是那個意思。

 

他把手再次伸進口袋，尋找著公寓的鑰匙，想要分散自己的注意力。

 

金屬碰撞的聲音打破了那古怪的沉默，Zach的聲音再次傳來，「我讓他們準備了遊艇，想也許可以替你慶祝一下？」他停頓了一下，補充，「當然，如果你沒有什麼另外的安排的話。」

 

那個問句有禮，卻真誠。Chris從口袋中掏出鑰匙，動作再次緩了下來。

 

Zach還愛著他，他知道，畢竟Zach從未隱藏過這一點。

 

兩年前在舊金山的那個房間裡，他其實想過離開，重此再也不回來。他知道只要他要求，Zach就會離開，而他可以重新回到自己的新生活。

 

那是很吸引人的選項，他們的相遇充滿了錯誤，彼時的他驕傲自大，做事只憑自己喜好，從不懂得替他人著想，而Zach只懂掠奪，卻不懂得付出，他們的人生沒有彼此會容易得多。

 

可是當Zach在黑夜裡不安穩地喊著他的名字，在清晨充滿渴望的看著他，他沒有辦法狠下心拒絕。因為就像Zach愛他，他的心裡有一個部分也同樣是愛著Zach的。

 

他看著那個男人，他恨過這個男人、怕過這個男人，卻也愛過這個男人。而在對方一點一滴的改變後，最後一種情緒隨著時間過去而越來越明顯。

 

他不是毫無感情的機器，他知道男人為他改變了多少。而這些年的其它戀情讓他知道，沒有誰生來就會與誰完全契合，他們的問題根本不在於是否應該為了對方改變自己，而是在於改變不應該是迎合。

 

一段關係，不應該是單方面的付出，而現在的Zach已經證明了他的確愛他。

 

但他應該要冒險嗎？在溫柔的表象下，誰知道過去那個只懂掠奪的Zach還剩多少？他費盡了所有努力才將遺失在那座大宅裡的自己重新拼起，他能不能冒險真心再次任人踩踏？

 

「我不喜歡派對，記得嗎？」他提醒對方，而Zach的失望是這麼顯而易見。

 

他舉起自己帶著智慧手錶的那隻手，「把船開回去。」他命令道，在抬起頭看向他的時候又變回了那個不善於表達的笨拙男人。「我很抱歉，我應該先問問你的意見。」他停頓了一下，眉頭輕輕地攏起，「你沒有去參加任何慶祝活動，我想你大概有安排了，也許我該讓你繼續執行你自己的計劃。」他腳根向外，準備離開。

 

「Zach。」他叫住他。

 

Zach轉回身，「是的？」

 

「你現在學會信任了嗎？」

 

Zach想了想，慎重地說：「也許我沒有辦法完全做到，但是我在努力。」

 

Chris的眼角浮起小小的笑紋。「我不喜歡盛大的慶祝派對，但我想夏塔街上有間咖啡店裡有很不錯的豆奶拿鐵，你想跟我一起去買杯喝的嗎？」

 

Zach的臉龐因為驚喜而亮了起來，Chris感覺到唇角的弧度更彎。他打開公寓的大門，邀請對方入內，「只要你不介意你必須等我一下，你知道，我得先把這堆東西放下來，然後換一身比較舒適的衣服。」

 

「我不趕時間。」Zach連忙說，像是怕他反悔似地跟在他的身後進入大廳。

 

「很好。」Chris笑出聲，在關上公寓的大門前最後看了眼屋外的陽光。這天的柏克利天氣很好，難得的陽光驅散了總是瀰漫在港灣的霧氣，露出了天空裡純粹的蔚藍色調。

 

他轉過身，和在一旁等他的男人一同並肩前行。

 

 

 

\-----Prisoners 全文完-----


	21. 番外：Anton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton和John一起共進了午餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名字出自John於11.05的Twitter。

腳步聲響起，Anton抬起頭，在看見拿著一大盒壽司的John時不自覺地露出一個微笑。

 

「忙完了嗎？」

 

「還剩最後一封郵件，然後我就可以休息了。」

 

「很好。」John點點頭，拿著壽司走向房間的角落客人等待用的小沙發。

 

雖然這一層是總裁辦公室——考慮到總裁就在離這裡一牆之隔的房間，許多人在這裡會感到十分不自在——但自從他畢業進入公司後，在這裡共享午餐已經成為了他們的習慣，他自然不擔心John會在這裡無所適從。

 

更何況，他們不是普通的員工。對許多人來說，那個此刻坐在辦公室裡的男人是幾年前突然崛起的Quinto集團總裁——那個靠著收購大量公司，並在短短幾年內就將它們整合成一個龐大集團的企業家——但是對他和John來說，他就只是Zachary Quinto，那個他們效忠的對象，沒有其它。

 

不管是控制著幫派活動的Zach，還是那個決心斷絕所有黑幫活動、一點一滴將Quinto家產業合法化的Zach，都是那個出現在那像是地獄一樣的地方，讓他跟他走的人。

 

Anton將注意力重新轉回眼前的電腦螢幕，快速地在鍵盤上敲打起來。他的工作並不算特別困難，主要是替Zach安排行程、收發電子郵件，並將Zach需要的資料準備好，然後偶爾接待一些Zach的客人。這些本來是Zoe的工作，但是隨著集團的規模逐漸擴大，集團需要一個公關總監，而Zoe是Zach少數信任，手段又足夠圓滑的人。

 

於是Zoe成為了Quinto集團新任的公關總監，而他則成為了Quinto集團新任的總裁祕書。但仍然，這仍不是一份困難的工作，畢竟樓下有一整個秘書室的人供他差遣。

 

按下發送鍵，他站起來，伸展了一下因為坐得太久而有些僵硬的身體。John已經將壽司打開放在茶几上了，正在開放式的流理檯前替他們兩人泡熱茶。

 

日式煎茶的味道隨著水流的注入而逐漸散發出來，Anton在沙發上坐下，在拆免洗筷的包裝時一邊研究著自己的午餐。

 

「你的心情很好？」John拿著泡好的煎茶走回來，挨著他在沙發上坐下。

 

「先生寄了他新的攝影集給我。」Anton放下手中的免洗筷，走回自己的桌子，從抽屜中拿出一個牛皮紙的信封。他走回John身邊重新坐下，小心翼翼地將信封裡的書拿出來，獻寶似地展現著。

 

「已經出版了嗎？」John傾身向前，好奇地看著那本硬殼的書，「我以為是下個月。」

 

「是下個月，但是先生已經拿到了。」Anton翻開封面，只見第一頁用黑色的油性筆寫著大大的For Anton的字樣，角落的署名則是Chris Pine。

 

「所以他正在—」John用眼神示意Zach辦公室的方向，Anton點點頭，將書闔上，重新放回信封裡。

 

「Mr. Quinto讓所有人都不要進去打擾他。」他將信封放在空著的單人沙發上，再次拿起自己的那雙筷子。

 

「午餐呢？」John夾了一些芥末到一片握壽司上。

 

「食物會用髒攝影集的，那可是先生送的。」Anton認真的回答，「但是我泡了一杯豆奶拿鐵進去。」

 

戀人認真的表情讓John忍不住失笑，不知道自己怎麼會沒想到這一點，「我知道了。」他用筷子指了指面前的食物，「快吃吧，下午還要上班呢。」

 

他們安靜地開始吃起自己的午餐，平時他們會分享彼此的早晨，但在某些格外忙碌的早晨後，他也格外享受這種安靜地陪伴彼此的午餐。

 

壽司很好吃，那杯煎茶也很香。Anton咬住自己的筷子，還能感覺到剛剛喝下的煎茶在自己的胃裡暖暖的感覺。他轉過頭，看見John正快速地解決著盒子裡剩餘的壽司，而這是曾經的他想都不敢想所擁有的生活。

 

「怎麼了？」注意到他的眼神，John朝他投來詢問的視線，發音還因為口中的食物而有些模糊不清。

 

「你覺得—」Anton的視線飄向那本靜靜地躺在沙發上的攝影集，「—先生會回來嗎？」

 

現在的他很幸福，他希望先生也是。如果沒有先生替他爭取，他根本不可能會擁有現在這樣的生活， **他們** 根本不可能會擁有現在這樣的生活。

 

「我不知道。」那個問題讓John慢下了咀嚼的動作。他吞下口中的食物，「他看起來很適合現在的生活。」

 

「但是先生給Mr. Quinto寄了攝影集，每一本都是。」Anton急切地道。即使是在離開大宅後，先生也沒有斷掉和他的聯繫。以前他會讓醫生給他帶來一些東西和簡短的信件，而在他畢業，進入Quinto集團工作後，那些東西變成直接寄到了這裡，就像今天的那本攝影集一樣。

 

先生是偶然聽到醫生提到他在收集才開始寄給他的，可是Mr. Quinto卻是從第一本開始就是先生送的。

 

「那些攝影集並沒有像你的一樣署名，不是嗎？」John反問，「我們甚至不知道他們是不是仍然在一起，他們也有可能只是朋友，最普通的那種，你也在那裡，你知道當年先生離開的時候的情況，他們仍然是朋友已經是奇蹟了。」

 

「我希望他們在一起。」Anton洩氣地道。這幾年先生四處旅遊，像Joe先生一樣成為了職業攝影師。先生總是離開，但是也總是回來。他陪著Mr. Quinto在不同的城市見過幾次先生，他們互動的樣子和他記得的很不一樣，也不再有那些親暱的碰觸，但是他仍然希望他們能夠在一起。

 

雖然已經是很久以前，但是他仍然記得小時候在先生房裡學寫字的下午。先生和其他人不一樣，是整個西翼對他最好的人。有時候Mr. Quinto會來，那時候的他還很怕Mr. Quinto，但是在先生旁邊，Mr. Quinto總是會變得沒有那麼可怕。

 

後來先生為了保護他而受了傷，他和先生一起搬去了東翼。那幾年對那時候的他而言每天都像做夢一樣，先生讓他和其他孩子有機會可以讀書，醫生教了他很多醫療上的知識，而他在那裡認識了John。

 

再後來，先生生病了。先生每一年都會得幾次感冒，但是那一年的感冒特別難纏，當他在照顧生病的先生時，他真的很擔心先生會因此死掉。病好了以後，先生變得不太愛說話，甚至連Mr. Quinto也不太搭理了。

 

有一天早上他起床，發現先生離開了，Mr. Quinto靠坐在床上，告訴他先生再也不會回來了。他從來沒有看過Mr. Quinto這麼疲倦的樣子，總是梳得一絲不苟的髮就那樣垂在額邊，手不斷揉著額際，像是頭很疼的樣子。那是他第一次意識到無所不能的Mr. Quinto也是人，而他就是從那時候開始不再害怕Mr. Quinto。

 

他鼓起勇氣，告訴Mr. Quinto先生一定會回來，因為先生是愛著Mr. Quinto的，先生有很多時間都跟他在一起，所以他知道。

 

「除了Mr. Quinto，你是所有人裡和先生在一起的時間最長的，你希望他們能夠繼續在一起是很自然的。」John輕聲道，「但有時候不是這麼簡單，他們不適合，勉強在一起只會讓事情變得更糟。」

 

和Anton不同的是，他知道所有的事。Mr. Pine在大宅的那幾年，Anton的年紀仍然太小，所以很多事情都記不太清楚了。再加上後來他被Mr. Pine送去Urban醫生那裡幫忙，跟Mr. Pine相處的時間少了，很多事情就更加不清楚。但是他不同，他一直在那裡，他知道Mr. Pine為什麼離開。

 

Anton沒有說錯，Mr. Pine的確很愛Mr. Quinto，他見過Mr. Pine因為Mr. Quinto失手殺了人以後臉色蒼白的樣子。那種反應是裝不出來的，Mr. Pine不是那種會殺人的人，但是他卻為了Mr. Quinto而毫不猶豫地扣下了板機。

 

但同時，他也是那個在Mr. Pine生病期間負責看監視器的那個人。Anton那時候被醫生調開了——Mr.Pine的精神狀況太不穩定，醫生擔心他會更進一步地惡化，所以嚴格禁止所有人接觸Mr. Pine——他所知道的，只是病情的一部份。他不知道Mr. Pine那時候連求生的慾望都沒有，所以才隨便的一點小感冒都險些要了他的命。如果不是醫生不分晝夜的照顧，他毫不懷疑Mr. Pine早就撐不下來。

 

Mr. Pine走了，是因為他如果繼續留下，那毫無疑問會殺死他。他送連站都站不穩，卻還是堅持自己走的Mr. Pine上直升機的時候，他就知道這就是這個故事的結局。

 

這是一個殘酷的世界，從此以後幸福快樂的生活是只存在於童話裡的東西，Mr. Quinto和Mr. Pine仍然是朋友已經是奇蹟。

 

「我知道，」Anton也跟著放低聲音，他自然知道不是所有的一切都會有個好的結局，「只是……他們是我記得的第一個好的事情，他們互動的樣子……」他隱去話語，閉上自己的眼，彷彿還能看到年幼的自己站在大宅的窗戶邊，看著先生和Mr. Quinto在玫瑰迷宮旁散步，鮮活的就像昨天一樣，「我希望他們只是需要多一點時間，該死的，我希望你是錯的。」

 

「我也—」電梯的聲音響起，打斷了John未完的話。

 

Anton睜開眼，站了起來，立刻回復到專業的秘書模樣。「今天中午不應該有任何訪客，為什麼這個人可以上來？」他匆匆地道，在John快速地收拾桌面時走向電梯，準備攔住來人。不管訪客是誰，這時候打擾到Mr. Quinto都不會是一個好主意。Mr. Quinto也許不像以前一樣會真正字面意義上的殺人了，但是違背他的意思仍然是個糟糕的想法。

 

電梯門打開，Anton睜開嘴，正準備請對方回去，準備好的拒絕卻就這樣卡在舌尖。

 

「嗨。」電梯裡的男人對他露出一個微笑，走出電梯。「所以你是Zach的新秘書？」

 

Anton傻傻地看著眼前的男人，幾乎是呆滯地點了點頭。

 

「Zach在嗎？」Chris好笑地看著眼前傻住的年輕男人。

 

Anton再次點了點頭。

 

「我可以—？」Chris看了眼總裁辦公室緊閉的門板，用眼神詢問。

 

Anton如夢初醒，總算回到專業秘書的狀態。他走到自己的桌子前，按下屬於Zach的分機號碼，「總裁，你有訪客。」

 

「我說了中午不見任何訪客。」Zach略帶不耐煩的聲音伴隨著紙張翻頁的聲音從話筒中傳來。

 

「他還是這麼壞脾氣，是吧？」隔著桌子站在他對面的Chris調皮地對他眨了眨眼，小聲地道。

 

那個熟悉的表情讓Anton忍不住露出一個微笑，感覺到一股暖意從脹滿的心房一直竄上眼眶。那是屬於他們的小默契，小時候他還很怕Mr. Quinto時，Chris總會趁Mr. Quinto沒有注意到時對他做個小鬼臉，安撫他的情緒。「你會希望見到—」

 

「…..Chris？」Zach不太肯定的聲音打斷了他的話。

 

Chris微微彎下身，讓自己離放在桌面上的機器更近一些，「是我，Zach。如果你很忙，我可以改天再來，我會在紐約待上一陣—」

 

緊閉的房門被打開，Zach站在那裡，視線在落到站在他身邊的Chris身上時變得專注。也許是因為現在是休息時間，他並沒有繫著領帶，領口的釦子鬆開了兩顆，就連襯衫的袖子也被捲起到手肘的位置，讓他比平時看起來更平易近人。

 

「嗨。」Chris直起身體。

 

「你從澳洲回來了，」Zach的聲音很輕，視線一直放在Chris身上，「我以為你打算待得更久一些。」

 

「我看得夠多了，雪梨、莫斯科、柏林、倫敦，它們對我來說都一樣，不再有我想要的東西。」Chris的聲音也放得很輕，裡面有種他說不上來的東西，但是Zach顯然沒有這個問題，因為他的表情立刻就變了。

 

「你的意思是—」他臉上的表情充滿了渴望，卻又包含著不敢置信。

 

Chris走上前，一直走到Zach的面前，而Zach只是一直站在那裡，幾乎是手足無措地看著他一步步走近。

 

「我會留下來，也許接下來會回老家住一段時間，但是這一次我會留下來。」他的聲音很溫柔，而他看向Zach的神情就像他一直記得的那樣，「我準備好了，Zach。」

 

「天啊，Chris。」Zach近幾哽咽。他伸手將Chris帶入自己的懷中，深深地吻上面前的人。

 

Chris閉上眼，回應著他的吻。

 

一隻手碰了碰他的手，Anton回過頭，看見John對他做了一個噤聲的手勢。在不打擾到正在擁吻的兩人的情況下，他們靜悄悄地退到了樓梯間。

 

「你是錯的。」Anton說，直到聽見自己滿是鼻音的聲音才意識到自己哭了。「先生回來了。」

 

John用拇指抹去他臉上的淚水，「我很高興我是錯的。」

 

他將自己埋進對方的懷中，感覺到淚水逐漸濡濕了對方肩膀的布料。

 

而當對方的手臂環抱住他，一隻手輕輕地拍打著他的背時，他咬住唇，感覺到淚水落得更兇。

 

他太幸福了，幸福得就像那些飽滿的不斷溢出的淚水。而誰說現實裡不能有美好的結局，他們剛剛相遇時身上的稜角也許讓一切都糟透了，但是只要有愛，時間終究會給出答案，而他們終究能夠用正確的方式愛對方。

 

因為在乎，所以不斷受傷；因為在乎，所以即使傷痕累累也不願意放手；因為在乎，所以才會在最疼痛的刻鑿後，成為最適合彼此的那個人。

 

因為，他們就是對彼此而言最適合的人。

 

而愛，才是答案。

 

 

 

\------Anton 完-----


End file.
